Una historia de locos
by Road1985J2
Summary: SLASH. MPREG. Torchwood/Doctor who. Tras Torchwood 2x01. Ianto está enamorado de Jack y es correspondido, Rose está colgada por el doctor pero no se atreve a decirlo y esté acaba descubrir que ultimo día con Jack le dejó un regalo inesperado para todos.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto y Jack se tumbaron en la cama. Sin darse cuenta, la noche se les había echado encima. El capitán comenzó a reír mientras abrazaba a su compañero. "Creo que ha sido le mejor polvo de mi vida. Debería desaparecer más a menudo para que me eches de menos."

"No vuelvas a decir eso." Ianto se incorporó en la cama. Había anhelando tanto volver a ver a Jack durante tiempo que estaba estado ausente. Había desaparecido, después de haberle besado, después de haberle dicho en su despacho que le quería, Jack se había esfumado y durante varias semanas no había dado señales de vida; hasta que de repente, en medio de una misión, Jack había aparecido, como caído del cielo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Al verlo y mientras intentaban detener al capitán John Hart, Ianto se había sentido terriblemente mal, se sentía utilizado, creía que los sentimientos que le había revelado a Jack, no hubieran significado nada para el capitán. De repente creía no conocerle en absoluto.

Y de improviso, le había pedido una cita, como si nada, le había pedido ser una pareja normal. Ianto no comprendía nada, lo intentaba pero no lograba penetrar en la enorme coraza del capitán. No le había dicho donde había ido, no le había dicho nada de las semanas que había estado fuera. Simplemente se había interesado por él y por lo que su compañero había hecho y cuando Ianto quiso darse cuenta estaban en la cama, como siempre.

"Lo siento." Le susurró Jack al oído, rodeando su cuerpo con ternura y abrazándolo. "Se que he sido un imbécil y me he portado fatal contigo. No debí marcharme, lo se, pero tenía unas cosas pendiente y cuando aparecieron frente a mi…"

"¿Qué cosas Jack? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de decírmelo? Yo te quiero y te he contado todo lo que soy, todo lo que me gusta, sabes que jamás lograré recuperarme de la muerte de Lisa y aún así me quieres, ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer a mi lo mismo?"

"Porque es complicado y muy largo." Le acarició la cara, pero Ianto continuó en sus trece.

"Tenemos tiempo, todavía no es de día." Ianto se arrodilló en la cama frente a Jack, con mirada suplicante. "Por favor Jack dime donde has estado, que es lo que te alejó de mi y porque has vuelto."

"Ya sabes que he vuelto por ti." Desde luego esa era una buena forma de que Ianto le perdonara, pero su compañero tenía que saber más. Había hecho tantas conjeturas en su cabeza, había creado tantas posibilidades, que tenía que saber cual era la realidad de la marcha de Jack. El capitán suspiró al darse cuenta que Ianto no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. "Espero que tengas tiempo para escuchar el relato de los últimos doscientos años de mi vida."

Ianto comenzó a reír, creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro del capitán se dio cuenta que no era así. "Es por él ¿verdad? Me dejaste tirado por El Doctor después de lo que te hizo. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?" Preguntó Ianto de la forma más triste que le hubiera escuchado nunca Jack.

"Ianto…" El sonido de su teléfono al sonar no le permitió terminar la frase. Se sentía aliviado por poder dejar el tema de momento, pero también sabía que tendría que volver a él tarde o temprano. "Hablaremos más tarde ¿vale?" Besó a Ianto y se levantó de la cama para alcanzar el aparato.

"Toshiko, ¿Por qué estás trabajando?"

"Es la costumbre Jack, no podía dormir. Oye, creo que deberías venir aquí, noto un subida de energía demasiado extraña cerca de la fisura y no se lo que es. Parece, no es demasiado raro."

"¿Qué es Tosh?"

"Parece una cabina de teléfonos o algo así, no estoy muy segura, pero es demasiado ridículo."

"El Doctor ha vuelto." Ianto se puso tenso al escuchar aquello. Mientras esperaba que Jack volviera a la cama, pensaba que El dichoso Doctor no se interpondría más en su relación, pero estaba completamente equivocado. "Ianto y yo vamos para allá. Llama a Gwen y Owen y diles que se den prisa."

"¿Por qué quieres que vaya? Seguro que quieres un momento íntimo con tu amigo." Jack le besó con rudeza, le gustaba tanto ver a su joven amante celoso y sobretodo verlo protegiendo su territorio, que no podía esperar a verlo cerca del Doctor.

"No seas crío, Ianto. Lo del Doctor está terminado. No pasó nada, bueno si paso algo, pero ya está. Ahora te quiero a ti." Sostuvo la cara de su compañero con su mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. "Sabes que digo la verdad, te quiero Ianto Jones, te quise a mi lado desde que nuestro perro guardián nos unió en nuestra primera misión juntos y desde entonces no te he podido apartar de mi cabeza."

"Entonces el doctor…"

"Es un viejo amigo, un viejo amante si quieres, pero nada más. Confía en mi." Volvió a besarle, con más delicadeza esta vez y tirando de su mano le hizo levantarse de la cama. "Vamos vístete tenemos una cita con el doctor."

- o -

La TARDIS apareció de la nada en mitad de la base y ninguno de los allí presentes, salvo, podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, habían escuchado muchas historias sobre el doctor, pero nunca lo habían visto aparecer de esa forma tan espectacular.

La puerta de la nave se abrió y todos contuvieron la respiración, pues deseaban ver que aspecto tenía el famoso Doctor del capitán Jack Harkness. Incluso Ianto que permanecía en guardia por si tenía que saltar, se moría de ganas de ver contra quien tenía que luchar, quien era su enemigo.

"Bueno Jack, me habías hablado de este sitio pero nunca me lo había imaginado tan…"

"¿Moderno?" Dijo el capitán mostrando su mejor sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo.

"Retro diría yo." Ante todo el equipo de Torchwood tres apareció el doctor. "Con que estos son tus chicos. Que jóvenes son todos, seguro que los has educado para que no se parezcan en nada a Torchwood Londres. ¡Rose vamos los invitados nos esperan!"

"Se puede ser más pomposo." Dijo Ianto en voz baja, tan baja que tan sólo Toshiko que estaba a su lado y mostró una sonrisilla. "Si de una cosa estoy seguro es que no ese tipo de Jack."

"Capitán, cuanto tiempo… no deberías habernos dejado, no sabes lo que te has perdido por haber vuelto a casa." El Doctor le abrazó, mientras Rose aparecía en la puerta de la TARDIS.

"Creo que lo que El Doctor quiere decir es que no deberías haberle dejado a él, no ahora, en su estado." Jack la miró extrañado. Su querida rubia, con esa sonrisa tan simpática le saludo con gesto de la mano y luego lo repitió con todos sus compañeros. "Me alegra volver a verte capitán." Se abrazaron de nuevo, tal y como lo hacían cuando viajaban juntos en la TARDIS.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso de no ahora? ¿No estarás a punto de regenerarte otra vez verdad?" Le interrumpió el capitán, demasiado preocupado por lo que había dicho su amiga.

"Creo que lo que el doctor quiere decir." Dijo Ianto imitando la forma en la que lo había dicho Rose. "Es que quiere que vuelvas con él, que te echa de menos y que te quiere a su lado, lejos de tu casa."

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al joven agente, pero Ianto no esperó respuesta del doctor, ni reprimenda de Jack, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se encerró en el despacho de su jefe.

"Lo siento, está celoso, cree que lo que tu quieres…"

"Se muy bien lo que piensa y no le voy a quitar razón. Aunque no creo que vaya ayudar mucho lo que tengo que contarte. Cuando decidí venir otra vez aquí, quería pedirte que te vinieras conmigo definitivamente, al fin y al cabo siendo inmortal como yo, nos entenderíamos bien."

"Doctor, sabes que no puede ser, estoy bien aquí y Ianto es lo mejor que me pasado en mucho tiempo."

"Lo se, lo se, por eso no te dije nada. Pero cuando pasó aquello, me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde para deshacer el mal o el bien depende como se mire."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Jack no era de los tipos a los que les gustaran los rodeos. Era un hombre directo al que le gustaban las cosas claras y El Doctor le estaba poniendo muy nervioso con tantas vueltas.

"¿Recuerdas el último planeta en el que estuvimos juntos?" Dijo por fin Rose, pues su compañero de viaje no podía creerse todavía lo que tenía que contarle al capitán. Jack asintió con seriedad. Pocas veces había sido así a su amigo, por lo que se dio cuenta que aquello tenía que ser algo realmente serio para perturbarlo tanto. "Y supongo que recordarás que recordarás lo que os vi haciendo en _aquel _planeta."

Jack mostró una sonrisa adorable y juguetona al doctor, al mismo tiempo que la complicidad se mostró entre los dos. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche, cuando por fin había conseguido lo que llevaba intentando tanto tiempo y tanto él como El Doctor se habían negado a reconocer.

"Pues la cuestión es que no deberíais haberlo hecho en ese planeta." El resto de los miembros de Torchwood observaban el transcurrir de la conversación sin comprender una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, aunque al fin y al cabo Jack era un experto en no contarles secretos de su pasado.

"Vamos chicos no seáis tan crípticos, no puede ser tan malo que lo tenéis que contarle y por cierto ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver conmigo? Tan sólo nos acostamos, fue sexo, una locura de una noche." Entonces la idea más rara y extravagante que nunca hubiera pensado apareció en su cabeza. "No es posible." Pero el doctor, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza. "Por el amor de dios ¿Cómo pudimos hacerlo en ese planeta? Mira que hay planetas para elegir uno en el que tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez y tuvo que ser ese. Vamos Doctor, dime que es una broma, que no me lo estás diciendo en serio." El Doctor no contestó, dando por hecho que Jack ya tenía su respuesta. "Maldita sea Rose, ¿Por qué no nos lo recordaste, podíamos haber parado?"

"Bueno ya está bien de tanto secretismo, ¿de que demonios va todo esto?" Ianto había salido del despacho del capitán escucharlo gritar, pero nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba viendo al capitán Jack Harkness nervioso.

"Ianto, muchacho, tu novio el capitán va a ser padre." Ianto desvió la mirada del Doctor a Jack sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Quieres decir que _el estado _del Doctor es que está esperando un hijo tuyo?" Ni siquiea lo pudo decir, le parecía demasiado ridículo a Ianto.

"¿A que es una situación muy divertida?" Concluyó Rose al ver que desde su llegada unos minutos antes El Doctor y ella habían dado la vuelta a la vida de los miembros de Torchwood Cardiff.


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Entonces estáis completamente seguros de que estás… ya sabes?"

"No se si será un alivio o una terrible noticia para ti Jack, pero lo hemos comprobado demasiadas veces y no hay duda posible. Por eso estamos aquí." Jack se levantó de la silla nada más escuchar al Doctor.

El capitán creía estar preparado para la mayoría de las cosas, que nada podría sorprenderle después de todo lo que había vivido y después de haber muerto demasiadas veces, pero aquello superaba a cualquier cosa. No sólo iba a ser padre por primera vez, si no que además, iba a tener un hijo con el Doctor.

"También fue un shock para mi." Los dos hombres miraron a Rose. "Para nosotros quiero decir, por mucho que habíamos oído lo que ocurría en ese planeta, tan sólo pensábamos que era una leyenda urbana." Jack conocía bien a su amiga y hacía mucho que sabía los sentimientos de esta por el Doctor, aunque jamás había comprendido porque nunca le había dicho nada, cuando al fin y al cabo eran la familia perfecta.

"Pero un día algo cambió." Jack comenzó escuchar con atención el relato del Doctor, mientras Ianto, que había estado atento a la conversación durante un buen rato, apoyado en la puerta del despacho de Jack, murmuró algo para si mismo y desapareció en el cuarto privado del capitán.

"Dos días después de dejarte de vuelta en la Tierra nos fuimos a otro planeta, Rose quería saber como iba a evolucionar la vida en Marte y la lleve a su momento de mayor esplendor, no te puedes hacer una idea lo ingeniosos que serán los marcianos bajo el imperio del Agua."

"Doctor…"

"Perdón, ¿por donde iba? Ah sí. Estábamos en Marte en una de sus muchas celebraciones y de repente me empecé a encontrar mal."

"El Doctor se desmayó." Dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara, cuando él la fulmunó con la mirada. "Es cierto, de repente, pum, se desmayó en mitad de la calle."

"Y tu te asustaste."

"Estabas inconsciente, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además no me asusté."

"Pero se cuando te asustas, te conozco Rose Tyler." Le dijo un pequeño golpecito a su compañera en el hombro y esta se echó a reír. Los dos miraron al capitán que los miraba sorprendido. "¿Qué pasa, por qué nos miras así?"

"Es raro, hace tanto que no os veía que no me había dado cuenta lo compenetrados que estáis. Parecéis la pareja perfecta. ¿No será que hay algo que no me habéis contado todavía?" Por toda respuesta, Rose se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, pero el Doctor cambió de tema y continuó con su historia.

"Me desperté en una cama, si a eso se le puede llamar cama y en cuanto me sentí mejor fuimos a la TARDIS. Gracias a los avances médicos que he ido instalando en ella, pronto supimos lo que ocurría."

"Ya casi soy una experta en el scanner corporal de la TARDIS." Jack sonrió ante la expresión risueña de su amiga, pues poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en la perfecta compañera de viaje para el Doctor y estaba seguro que había algo más entre ellos, por mucho que no quisieran decírselo al capitán.

"Entonces lo vimos. De repente yo tenía tres corazones y al no haberme regenerado todavía, tan sólo podía significar una cosa."

"Bebé a bordo." Jack terminó la frase entre risas, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado. Por un lado estaba la salud y la seguridad del Doctor. Por poco humano que fuera, un hombre no podía tener hijos, su cuerpo no estaba preparado; tendría que producirse algunos cambios en su anatomía y tal vez fueran peligrosos.

Pero también estaba él y Ianto, al que se daba cuenta que había perdido de vista en los últimos minutos. Siempre se había preguntado si sería un buen padre, pero por unas cosas o por otras, nunca lo había hecho, no había tenido a la mujer adecuada a su lado, o la pareja a la que quería en ese momento no era compatible con tener un hijo.

En cuanto a Ianto, su compañero era una de las personas más sensibles conocía el capitán, lo había pasado muy mal en su vida y necesitaba estabilidad. Jack se la podía dar, dentro de la vida que llevaban; pero aquello estaba muy lejos de cualquier tipo de normalidad.

"Jack ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada tranquila, es sólo que esto ha sido tan repentino, no esperaba una cosa así." La imagen de Ianto permanecía en su cabeza y si quería ser sincero consigo mismo y con la gente que le importaba, tenía que hacer algo. "Lo siento tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Poneros cómodos, como si estuvierais en casa. Luego os veo."

Rose y el Doctor lo vieron levantarse y desaparecer. Definitivamente el capitán Harkness que ellos habían conocido era muy distinto al que ahora estaba al mando de Torchwood Cardiff y que parecía estar preocupado por algo.

"¿Está enamorado verdad?"

"Completamente colgado diría yo."

- o -

Jack no tuvo que buscar mucho para dar con su compañero. A esas alturas lo conocía demasiado bien para saber donde iba cuando quería estar solo. Por eso, sin llamar al a puerta, entró en su dormitorio y allí lo encontró. Se acercó a la cama, donde Ianto estaba tumbado.

Su compañero no se movió, por lo que Jack supuso que estaba dormido. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió. No podía negar que le gustara que Ianto se mostrara algo celoso o protector con lo que creía que era suyo, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía que alguien pudiera hacerle algo a su joven amante.

"¿Cómo está el Doctor?" Dijo abriendo por fin los ojos. Sin embargo, su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento, simplemente lo miraba con frialdad.

"No seas así. No niego que las cosas puedan cambiar un poco, pero yo te sigo queriendo a ti. No siento nada por el Doctor, más que una profunda admiración; además, no tiene ojos más que para Rose y el muy tonto todavía cree que no me he dado cuenta."

"Eso no me importa, ya se que me quieres, supongo que después de oírtelo decir cien veces y ver la sinceridad en los ojos…" Jack se recostó en la cama a su lado, mirándole a los ojos, los dos tumbados de medio lado. Jack acercó su mano a la cadera de Ianto y la acarició lentamente con sus pulgares, tal y como le gustaba a su compañero.

"¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?"

Ianto tardó unos momentos en contestar, se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba al capitán. Le daba vergüenza contarle todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Por mucho que estuvieran juntos, Ianto era reservado, en lo que se refería a él mismo y le costaba abrirse a los demás.

"¿Cómo voy a competir con ellos?" Jack se quedó perplejo, había imaginado muchas cosas, todo lo que Ianto le podía querer decir, pero eso no se lo habría imaginado ni en un millón de años.

"No tienes que competir con nadie. Te quiero y te adoro tal y como eres. No creo que me gustara verte de otra forma." Dijo el capitán mirando a Ianto con su más encantadora sonrisa.

"¿Entonces porque te fuiste? En cuanto apareció la TARDIS te fuiste y me dejaste aquí. Eso debió significar algo, ellos significan algo muy importante para ti y ahora además, vas a ser padre con el Doctor. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso?"

Aunque Ianto iba a decir algo más, Jack le cerró la boca con un beso rudo y apasionado. Lo cogió con ambos brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su compañero forcejeó durante unos segundos, pero al ver que el capitán no iba a dar su brazo a torcer se relajó y levantó las manos para acariciar la espalda de Jack.

"A veces me asusta que pienses tanto, pero no voy a negar que siento halagado por lo mucho que te preocupas por nuestra relación." Con un movimiento rápido, Jack sujetó los brazos de Ianto sobre su cabeza y volvió a besarle. "¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener un hijo conmigo? Pensaba que eras alguien más tradicional y que esperarías a después de la boda." Continuó hablando el capitán mientras le sonreía al ver como Ianto intentaba liberar sus brazos.

"No es eso, hablo en serio."

"Yo también. Porque después de haber vivido tantos años, muchas veces he pensado en ser padre y ¿sabes que?" Se acomodó contra Ianto, tan cerca de su rostro que podía notar la respiración de su compañero sobre su rostro. "Cuando te besé por primera vez, incluso cuando te tenía encima tras el ataque del pterodáctilo, pensé en los hijos tan guapos que podríamos tener tu y yo."

"No te burles de mi, te digo que estoy hablando en serio." Jack tomó el rostro de Ianto con su mano y observó como sus hermosos ojos azules se empapaban por las lágrimas que intentaba ocultar. "Jack…"

"No estoy bromeando, flirteando si, pero no te estoy tomando el pelo."

"¿Me estás proponiendo que tengamos hijos? Pues lo veo un poco difícil dadas nuestras circunstancias biológicas…" El tono de voz de Ianto fue cambiando poco, dejando atrás el dolor por creer que había perdido una guerra a la felicidad porque comenzaba a estar seguro que el capitán Jack Harkness era completamente suyo.

"¿Y si dentro de un tiempo te invitó a hacer un viaje en la TARDIS a cierto planeta un tanto especial?" Jack besó a Ianto en la esquina de la boca y le mordió el labio hasta hacerlo gemir.

"¿Tu y yo teniendo un hijo? No se si el universo estaría preparado para otro pequeño Jack Harkness por ahí."

"¿Quién ha dicho que sería un niño? Yo opto por tener una niña, siempre he querido tener una hija y defenderla de tipos tan carismáticos y atractivos como yo." Una vez con las manos libres, Ianto cogió el rostro de Jack y mientras le besaba con avidez, le hizo caer sobre la cama, esta colocarse el encima.

"No me parece un mal plan, pero hasta que eso pase, podríamos ir practicando."

- o -

"Gwen ¿has visto a Jack? Lo vi marcharse hacia su habitación, pero la puerta está cerrada."

"Entonces yo que tu no entraría, creo que Jack está bastante ocupado ahora mismo con algo que no puede esperar."

"¿Ianto?" La respuesta llegó cuando las dos escucharon un fuerte gemido proveniente del cuarto y rieron al mismo tiempo. "Tienes razón, creo que tiene algo entre manos de suma importancia." Se dio la vuelta para volver con el Doctor, pero entonces escuchó la voz de este llamándola suplicante.

"Rose, creo que algo va mal."


	3. Chapter 3

Antes incluso de que Gwen le dijera que algo le había ocurrido al Doctor, Jack ya había dejado a Ianto durmiendo para ir a verle, pues algo dentro de él le decía que su amigo le necesitaba más que nunca, sobretodo ahora que les unía el fuerte vínculo de la próxima paternidad.

"Jack, gracias a dios que estás aquí." Nada más entrar en la enfermería, mientras Owen continuaba haciéndole pruebas al Doctor, Rose se abrazó al capitán. Estaba tensa, apenas había descansado desde que la TARDIS había llegado a Torchwood y aunque quisiera aparentar ser una chica fuerte, estaba más asustada que nunca. "Owen no nos ha dicho nada todavía, pero algo le ocurre."

Jack miró más allá de Rose. El Doctor estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuvieran durmiendo. Al capitán le chocó darse cuenta en ese momento, que jamás había visto dormir al Doctor; al fin y al cabo había pensado que incluso en eso se parecían y que ninguno de los dos tenía necesidad de dormir.

"Esto me trae a la memoria momentos horribles que creía tener olvidados." Dijo Rose, mientras el capitán rodeaba su cuerpo con su brazo para intentar hacerle sentir mejor. "Cuando regeneró, estaba igual, inconsciente, indefenso y yo no sabía que hacer, sentí que me había abandonado y ahora…"

"No digas eso, el Doctor nunca te abandonaría, te quiere demasiado para hacer algo así." Rose levantó la mirada hacia el capitán y sonrió, siempre encontraba las palabras apropiadas para hacerle sentir especial. "Lo digo en serio, creo que nada sería igual para él si te perdiera. Además, seguro que esto no ha sido más que un susto o algo normal dentro de su estado."

"Espero que tengas razón, porque después de descubrir que va a tener un niño y encima contigo." Su tono de voz sonó dolido, pero Jack no dijo nada, si conocía bien a sus amigos, sabía muy bien que Rose estaba enamorada y que si había algo con lo que había soñado, era tener un hijo con el Doctor y no ser la tía de la criatura o la madrastra. "Lo siento no quise decir eso, es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa, muy nerviosa."

"No te preocupes, ya verás que cuando todo esto vuelva a la normalidad, tendréis un par de niños preciosos vosotros dos." Rose miró a Jack y al ver la espléndida sonrisa en sus labios, por un momento, todos sus problemas desaparecieron como por arte de magia. "Pero primero deberías decírselo, porque si esperas que lo haga él…"

"Jack, tengo los resultados, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si es algo bueno o no." Por suerte para Rose, Owen había aparecido en ese momento. Jack era su amigo, su mejor amigo después del Doctor, pero no se sentía preparada para discutir con él sus problemas amorosos o lo mucho que le costaba decirle al Doctor lo que realmente sentía por él.

Quería hacerlo, eso no iba a negarlo, pero le costaba; lo miraba, le veía sonreírle con dulzura y esperaba encontrar sus ansias por besarle, su necesidad de decirle que la quería y que la amaba, pero en lugar de eso, siempre parecía cariñoso como su mejor amigo, tierno y dispuesto a todo, pero no dispuesto a dar el gran salto y ella temerosa de perderle no iba a dar el gran salto si con eso se arriesgaba a poner en peligro su maravillosa relación.

"Vamos Owen, hemos visto mucho, dime lo que tienes y no te andes con rodeos." Jack cogió el ordenador de manos de su compañero y miró la pantalla unos segundos, hasta que al no saber que decir, se quedó en silencio. "¿Qué quiere decir esto entonces?"

"Ese es el problema." Owen se volvió hacia Rose. "Rose, te puedo decir que el Doctor se pondrá bien, al menos en su estado. El bebé está bien, creciendo en su interior. No ha sido más que un susto."

"¿Sólo un susto? Jamás había escuchado al Doctor llamarse así, en realidad nunca me había llamado con un tono tan asustado. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no ha sido más que un susto cuando lo he encontrado sentado en el suelo, siendo incapaz de levantarse? No ha sido sólo un susto, él lo sabía antes de quedar inconsciente y tu también lo sabes."

"Te seré sincero, no tengo ni idea de lo que esto significa, pero te puedo asegurar que su cuerpo está cambiando, al fin y al cabo tiene que adaptarse al embrión y creo que estar seguro de poder decirte que es algo doloroso."

Rose tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa, alterada incluso y se sentía sola. Jack estaba allí con ella, pero también tenía otras preocupaciones que no le permitían estar al cien por cien a su lado como cuando viajaban juntos. Volvió a mirar al Doctor, de no ser porque no llevaba puesto aquel pijama que entre su madre, Mickie y ella le habían puesto, le recordaba a lo que había ocurrido aquellas navidades y ahora más que nunca, deseaba acercarse a su oído y decirle; "Sálvame."

"¿Volverá a ser el mismo cuando nazca el bebé?" Sin darse cuenta, Rose cogió la mano de Jack, que no se había movido de su lado y la apretó con fuerza mientras esperaba la respuesta de Owen. Jack miró a su joven amiga y le besó la frente para darle fuerzas, para decirle que se encargaría de que todo saliera bien.

"Chicos, estamos de hablando de alguien que tiene dos corazones, que puede regenerarse cuando está a punto de morir y que está esperando un hijo tuyo Jack. No se lo que va a pasar cuando el bebé crezca en su interior como para saber…" El joven médico se dio cuenta de la dura mirada que Jack había clavado en él y dejó de hablar. A Jack no le hacía falta para saber que Rose no necesitaba escuchar la verdad en ese momento, pues tenía claro que nadie sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. En ese instante tan sólo necesitaba una palabra amable. "No vamos a permitir que les ocurra nada malo a ninguno de los dos."

En agradecimiento, Rose sonrió a Owen, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto al Doctor, sin percatarse del momento en el que Jack y Owen salían del habitación.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía quitarse de la cabeza, el momento en el que ella y Gwen habían ido en ayuda del Doctor. El corazón le había dado un vuelto al escucharle pedirle auxilio, porque normalmente, era ella la que le pedía socorro siempre a él y el Doctor el que, como si se tratara de su caballero andante particular la sacaba de los mayores apuros.

Se lo encontraron sentado en el suelo, su expresión asustada le hizo palidecer a ella, pero consiguió sobreponerse y fue hasta él. "Doctor ¿Qué ocurre?" Le dijo, tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos. "¿Doctor?"

"No lo se. Duele." Él se mordió el labio para no gritar pues apenas podía soportarlo, pero tampoco quería asustarla a ella. "Llama a Owen."

"Claro, además Jack sabrá que hacer." Rose fue a levantarse, pero el Doctor se lo impidió con un rápido moviendo, sujetándola del brazo.

"No, Jack tiene otras cosas en las que pensar, no quiero que esto estropee su relación, ahora que ha conseguido pasar página." Rose le miró. Todavía el sorprendía en ocasiones que la pequeña familia que Jack, el Doctor y ella, pudieran entenderse perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras. Al fin y al cabo, la fuerte unión que había habido entre ellos, seguía ahí y Rose sabía que el Doctor tenía razón, a Jack le había costado, pero había pasado página, aunque sus sentimientos, su amor incondicional por el Doctor, siguiera allí. "Ahora tiene a alguien más de quien preocuparse, además esto será normal, ya lo verás. ¿No te ha hablado nunca tu madre sobre como fue su embarazo? Tal vez eso nos ayude ahora." Gwen ya había ido en busca de Owen, por lo que los dos estaban solos.

Rose dejó que el Doctor se recostara sobre ello, al menos así sentía que el dolor disminuía un poco. Le acarició la cabeza, despeinándole, como siempre que podía hacerlo, pues le encantaba y eso en ese momento, le hacía sentirse mejor a él.

"Si, claro que me lo ha contado, pero creo que fue algo más natural para ella, al meno tenía un hueco en el que meterme." El Doctor rió de una forma algo forzada, pero consiguió disimularlo, aunque no podía negar que el dolor en su interior se parecía bastante al de una taladradora haciendo un tremendo agujero en su cuerpo. Por ello, no tardó mucho en quedar inconsciente, todavía en brazos de Rose.

"No vas a dejarme otra. No ahora que se lo que de verdad siento por ti. Se que debería habértelo dicho hace mucho, pero supongo que tuve miedo y ahora… ahora tengo miedo de no tener la oportunidad de llegar a hacerlo, de que me mires a los ojos cuando diga que te quiero."

Rose se echó a llorar en la soledad de la enfermería, con la única compañía de un Doctor fuera de combate. Se apoyó sobre el pecho de él, escuchando el retumbar de sus dos corazones y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran desde sus ojos hasta la chaqueta de él.

"Pensaba que al decir que te quería, sería como romper el encantamiento y que te vería levantarte. Te quiero." Volvió a repetir. "Doctor, te quiero." Pero nada ocurrió en aquella ocasión, ni en la siguiente.

Finalmente, convencida de que no iba a suceder nada, que al menos por el momento su estado seguiría siendo el mismo, se acercó a su rostro y deposito un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, el primero que le daba siendo ella misma, sin estar poseía, sin estar soñando o sin tratarse de una ilusión que no se atrevía a llevar a cabo. Le besó en los labios lentamente, intentando no pensar que aquella podía ser la única vez que hiciera algo así si el Doctor no se recuperaba.

- o -

Ianto se quedó dormido en brazos de Jack después de hacer el amor. No estaba físicamente cansado, pero demasiadas noches pensando en el regreso de Jack, en si este iba a volver a abandonarle o si realmente le quería, lo habían dejado exhausto. Tanto que el sueño que inundó su cabeza, fue totalmente real para él.

"¿Cómo están mis chicos?" La dulce voz de Jack junto a él y la mano de este sobre su vientre, despertaron a Ianto. Sonrió al ver que el capitán seguía ahí, a su lado. "Espero que la niña no te haya dado muchas molestias."

"Niña, ¿Qué niña?" Entonces se sintió extraño, algo había cambiado en él, aunque le costó un momento darse cuenta. Sobresaltado, se incorporó, aunque no el fue fácil hacerlo debido a su avanzado estado de gestacion. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

"Ianto ¿Te encuentras bien?" Jack le acarició el vientre como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo, frente a la mirada atónita de su compañero. "Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma. ¿Lo has notado? Mi vida ¿lo has notado? Ha dado su primera patada. Que suerte haber estado aquí."

"Jack, por favor, dime que estoy soñando." Pero su mano se movió hasta su vientre. Jack juntó la mano de Ianto con la suya mientras le besaba y entonces Ianto sintió una nueva patada. "Dios, esto es real."

Jack se acercó a su oído. "Este puede ser vuestro futuro Ianto Jones, podéis ser unos padres excelentes. Pero ahora necesito comunicarme con Jack y con Rose y meterme en tus sueños era la única forma de hacerlo." Ianto se retiró de Jack, pero a su lado ya no estaba el capitán, sino que se había convertido en el Doctor.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí y desde cuando puedes meterte en los sueños de la gente?" Ianto intentó retirarse, pero una fuerza invisible se lo impedía. "Déjame salir de aquí, quiero despertarme."

"Puedo ayudarte, pero necesito que primero hagas una cosa tu por mi."

"No necesito tu ayuda, ya has estado a punto de arruinar mi relación con Jack al llevártelo ¿Por qué voy a necesitarte ahora y porque estás dentro de mi cabeza diciendo que me necesitas?"

"Mi cuerpo se está transformando, temporalmente, hasta que el niño nazca."

"¿Niño, ya sabes que es niño?"

"Soy un Time Lord ¿recuerdas? Se que va a ser un niño y se que si todo sale bien, tu y Jack tendréis una niña preciosa."

"¿Y como entro yo en todo esto de tu transformación?" Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y por más que intentaba mover las extremidades, notaba como si se hubieran convertido en piedra.

"He entrado en un estado de letargo y mis funciones vitales están trabajando al límite. Pero necesito hablar con Jack y Rose, porque esto puede salir mal. Estoy muy débil lo se y ni quiero que sufran por mi. Necesito que me permitas hablar con ellos."

"¿Y por eso me enseñas este supuesto futuro?"

"No es supuesto, es vuestro futuro y te lo muestro para que veas que aunque escuches ciertas cosas, no voy a entrometerme entre vosotros y por mucho que el capitán todavía tenga unos sentimientos demasiado importantes hacia mi, tu eres el hombre del que está enamorado y con el que desea tener esa niña."

"Jack todavía te quiere, siempre lo hará."

"Lo se, tiene ese pequeño problema. Se aferra con demasiada insistencia a lo que no puede tener y a veces le cuesta ver lo que tiene delante. Aunque, veo que va aprendiendo. Eres un buen maestro, sobretodo para alguien tan autosuficiente como el capitán."

"Ianto." La voz de Jack sonaba lejana, como proveniente de otro mundo. "Ianto despierta, no me asustes tu también." Sintió que zarandeaban su cuerpo y miró al Doctor.

"¿Será doloroso?"

"No, sólo necesito tomar prestado tu cuerpo un rato." Ianto cerró los ojos y para su sorpresa, se despertó, Jack estaba allí, sentado a su lado, acariciando con el dorso de al mano su rostro. Estaba preocupado, por lo que Ianto quería decirle algo para tranquilizarle, pero en lugar de eso, fue algo muy distinto lo que salió de su boca. "Me encantan tus ojos tan azules."

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" _Dijo Ianto en el interior de su cuerpo, de forma que tan sólo el Doctor, que ahora lo dominaba, pudiera escucharle. _"Eso no es lo que me pediste, no dijiste que te fueras a entrometer en mi vida amorosa."_

"Ianto ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Perfectamente, ahora que estás aquí si. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? Porque estoy deseando hacerlo." El doctor no podía negar que estaba disfrutando con aquello. no era la persona más abierta, no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos y todavía no estaba del todo seguro si debía decirle a Rose lo que sentía por ella. Pero en este caso lo veía tan claro, Jack estaba enamorado de Ianto, no podía negarlo y su mirada tierna y cariñosa lo repetía una y otra vez. Por su parte, estaba dentro de Ianto, sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, por mucho que intentara ocultárselos al Doctor; tan sólo quedaba que alguien dijera de una vez la verdad. Jack lo miró desconcertado, tenía claro que algo extraño ocurría, aunque ni remotamente sabía lo que era. "Billones de humanos en la Tierra y me voy a enamorar del único que no puede morir, que está enamorado de mi y no hace más que pensar en el bueno del Doctor."

"_No, no, no. No debes decirle eso, no estoy preparado para decirle que le quiero, no quiero hacerme daño otra vez."_

"Creo que has comido algo que te ha sentado mal, eso o me echabas demasiado de menos." Jack se sentó a su lado en la cama, pero Ianto no se movió, lo cual no era normal y Jack lo sabía."

"Bueno, supongo que lo antes ha estado genial, podríamos repetirlo." Entonces el Doctor se delató, la forma en la que miró al capitán y como le sonrió hizo que Jack no podiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Doctor! ¿Qué éstas haciendo en el cuerpo de Ianto?"

"Brillante ¿verdad?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Doctor, ¿Qué estás haciendo en el cuerpo de Ianto?" Jack había visto de todo a lo largo de su vida, pero aquello sobrepasaba todo lo que creía posible. Delante de él tenía a Ianto, lo miraba y veía a su compañero, al hombre al que quería, pero cuando le escuchaba hablar cuando le veía moverse por la habitación, también estaba el Doctor. "Vamos Doctor ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?"

"¿No te lo había dicho nunca? Creía que lo había hecho, supongo que se me habrá pasado." Ianto se movía por el cuarto, pero él no tenía el control de su cuerpo, se sentía atrapado, incapaz de gritar, de pedirle ayuda a Jack, por más que luchaba, la mente del Doctor era mucho más fuerte que él. "No puedo regenerarme, no mientras esté esperando a tu hijo." Sonrío como sólo sabía hacerlo el Doctor y Jack lo sabía bien.

"Vale ¿Y eso como nos lleva a la posesión del cuerpo de Ianto?" El capitán se cruzó de brazos, adoraba al Doctor, sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre le querría, pero aquello era demasiado para él. Su amigo no podía estar jugando de esa manera con sus sentimientos por Ianto.

"Es todo lo que podía hacer para hablar con Rose y decirle lo que de verdad siento."

"Sigo sin comprenderlo." El Doctor se acercó a Jack y le miró a través de los ojos claros de Ianto. El capitán tragó saliva, conteniéndose para no abrazarle, para no decirle que todo iba a salir bien, para hacerle entender a su joven amante, que iba a hacer todo lo que estuvieran en su mano para ayudarle.

"No estoy seguro de poder salir de esta. no sabemos si mi cuerpo está preparado para traer un niño al mundo. Tal vez esto no debería haber ocurrido nunca y no quiero morir sin decirle a Rose que la quiero."

La mente del Doctor sintió que Ianto se relajaba dentro de su cuerpo. Aunque al principio había tenido miedo y había querido echarle de allí, ahora se daba cuenta que no se trataba más que de lo que él había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Todo lo que Doctor estaba haciendo, era por amor.

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes?" Sin darse cuenta, Jack puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ianto, aunque sabía muy bien que estaba hablando con el Doctor. "Dios, Rose lleva esperando que le digas eso desde que os conozco. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?"

"Tenía miedo. Tienes que entenderme Jack." El capitán volvió la mirada. Sabía muy bien que era lo que intentaba decirle el Doctor, pero Ianto estaba allí, Ianto estaba escuchando y se enteraría de todo. "¿Sabes de lo que hablo verdad?"

Jack tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería ayudar a su amigo. Volvió a mirarle, los azules sobre los de Ianto, su mente pendiente de él y de lo que pensaría cuando escuchara lo que estaba a punto decir y su corazón, deseando que aquello terminara pronto.

"Perfectamente. Tienes miedo de que llegue el día en el que la pierdas. Tu seguirás ahí, viviendo, recorriendo el universo y creerás que no podrás olvidarla nunca, pero llegará un día, tal vez dentro de cien años, en el que aparecerá otra persona y al final Rose no será más que un bonito recuerdo en la eternidad de tu vida."

El Doctor no recordaba haber visto a Jack llorar ni una sola vez, pero cuando a través de los ojos de Ianto, vio los ojos rasgados del capitán y sintió la mano ligeramente temblorosa sobre su hombro, comprendió que Jack Harkness era alguien mucho más frágil de lo que él hubiera pensado nunca.

"_Te ayudaré a hablar con Rose, pero quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta cuanto antes." _Escuchó decir el Doctor a Ianto, pues él no era el único que se había sentido conmovido por las palabras del capitán. _"Pero necesito que me prometas algo. Tienes que ayudarme a hablar con Jack, ya sabes como él, sincerarse no es lo suyo y yo, no se si me atreveré a hacerlo."_

Jack vio a su compañero sonreír, pero al ser incapaz de escuchar su conversación interna no supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. _"Muy bien, tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo y que conste que tienes muy buen gusto con Jack, aunque te recomiendo que tengas paciencia con él."_

"Jack, entonces…" Jack se hizo a un lado y dejó que el Doctor llevara el cuerpo de Ianto hasta la enfermería, mientras el capitán le seguía de cerca, pensando todavía que aquello era una solemne tontería.

Rose estaba recostada sobre la cama del Doctor y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Ianto y Jack entraron en la enfermería. El Doctor se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado. "¿Cómo estás? Pareces cansada, creo que deberías dormir un poco."

Rose levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Realmente parecía agotada, después de casi dos días sin pegar ojo, las ojeras estaban apareciendo bajo sus ojos. "Gracias pero prefiero quedarme, no quiero que se despierte sólo." Ianto tomó su mano y al hacerlo Rose sintió una conexión eléctrica entre ellos. Se echó a reír nerviosa. "Vaya, esto es muy raro."

"¿Lo has sentido verdad?" Rose le miró extrañada y por un momento levantó la vista hacia Jack. El capitán asintió en silencio, para demostrarle que todo estaba bien. "Rose, dime que lo has sentido."

"Si, ¿pero que ha sido eso?" Ianto apretó todavía más su mano y de nuevo la energía cruzó los dos cuerpos. "Dios mío, ahí está otra vez."

"Soy yo, Rose."

"Ianto ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? Pareces…" Pero no terminó de decirlo, porque en si era un locura, no podía ser cierto que tuviera la forma de mirar del Doctor o que sus ojos parecieran haber cambiado hacia los del Doctor.

"Soy el Doctor, Rose. Estoy aquí por ti." Rose separó la mano con rapidez y se levantó, apartándose de Ianto.

"¿Es alguna clase de broma o que? Ianto, eres un hombre encantador, pero creo que eso está fuera de lugar. Además no conoces para nada al Doctor para intentar hacerte pasar por él." Dio un paso atrás, deseaba salir corriendo, pero no iba a dejar al Doctor en la cama sólo. También pensó en pegarle una bofetada a Ianto, pero con Jack delante, se dijo a si misma que no era una buena idea después de todo.

Por eso se quedó allí, mirándole en silencio. "Rose, por favor, soy yo, tienes que creerme. Estoy en el cuerpo de Ianto, lo he tomado prestado para decirte…"

"No, no es posible. El Doctor no ha podido dejar de luchar, todavía no. Él no lo haría." Dos pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la chica y al verlo Jack se acercó a ella, pero el Doctor volvió a insistir.

"Tu eres la persona que mejor me conoce en todo el universo, a ti no podría engañarte aunque quisiera. No he dejado de luchar, se que estás a mi lado y no lo voy a hacer, pero por si algo ocurre hay algo que necesito decirte y esta es la única forma que conozco."

"Demuéstrame que es él." Jack contemplaba la escena como algo completamente surrealista, pero aún así, el Doctor estaba haciendo algo que no se había atrevido a hacer él hasta hacía unas horas antes. Decir "te quiero" no era su fuerte, no porque no quisiera, sino por no romperse el corazón a si mismo.

"¿Recuerdas que fue lo primero que te dije cuando nos conocimos? "Soy el Doctor, corre por tu vida." Rose se puso tensa. Ianto no podía saber eso. "¿Y que me dices de al nave de los Sycorax, que fue lo que me hizo volver? El te de tu madre. Jackie, menuda mujer, creo que me gusta, no como tu, pero si creo que me gusta y su cena de navidad."

El Doctor hizo moverse a Ianto por la enfermería de un sitio para otro, recordando momentos que había vivido con Rose, riendo, gesticulando y porque no, divirtiéndose con aquellos recuerdos.

"Dios mío Doctor, eres tu." Dijo por fin Rose cuando finalmente el Doctor dejó de hablar. "¿Y tu cuerpo? ¿Y el bebé?"

"Ah, no te preocupes sigo controlando mi subconsciente, aunque es un poco raro, yo aquí y mi otro yo, mi yo inconsciente allí. Vaya no me había dado cuenta, creo que comer tanto en casa de tu madre está haciendo engordar. En cuanto al niño, está bien, perfectamente."

"¿Niño? ¿Doctor, es niño, vamos a tener un niño?" Dijo Jack de repente, al no poder mantenerse callado ante semejante declaración. Pero el Doctor no contestó e hizo que Ianto mirara a Rose, que no se alejó cuando volvió a tomar sus manos.

"Rose, siento estar haciéndote pasar por todo esto. Se que no debí acostarme con Jack, fue un completo error."

"¿Sigo estando aquí recuerdas?" Dijo Jack, Ianto levantó la mirada sonrió.

"Es un error que le haya hecho daño a Rose, es un error que te haya hecho creer que podría haber algo más que una eterna amistad entre nosotros y ha sido un error, que haya estado a punto de arruinar tu relación con Ianto por tus sentimientos hacia mi. No le dejes escapar capitán, Ianto es un gran chico y te quiere."

"_Gracias por los puntos."_ Dijo Ianto desde el interior, mientras miraba a Jack. Conocía tan bien cada gesto del capitán que no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma de bajar la mirada, en como se quedó pensativo, en como, Ianto estaba seguro, estaba pensando en él.

"Rose no voy a dejar de luchar, pero puede que esto salga mal después de todo." Rose negó con la cabeza, pero con un dedo sobre los labios de ella el Doctor le impidió hablar, pues sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir. "Por eso necesito decirte algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y me arrepienta de no habértelo dicho nunca."

"No hace falta, ya lo se."

"Pero necesito hacerlo, por nosotros y por nuestro futuro." Rose sonrió con su expresión más inocente, esperando que el Doctor dijera por fin lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando escuchar. "Rose Tyler, te quiero."

El silencio inundó la enfermería por un momento que pareció convertirse en una eternidad. El Doctor miró a Rose gracias a los ojos de Ianto y esta le devolvió la mirada, sin acostumbrarse todavía a ver al Doctor, otra vez, con un rostro diferente al que ella tanto quería.

"Yo también te quiero."

"_No lo hagas, no sería lo correcto, espera a ser tu mismo." _Como estaba en su cuerpo, Ianto podía escuchar perfectamente los pensamientos del Doctor y por eso sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación y se sentía un poco raro pensando en que iba a besar a Rose. Si aquello ya era muy extraño, no quería que además, Jack se sintiera muy incómodo.

Pero el Doctor no se paró a pensarlo y se acercó a Rose, quería besarla por fin y hacerlo de verdad. Cerró los ojos, se sentía como si estuviera en sueño, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, fueron otras manos las que le tocaron y otros labios los que le besaron.

No podía decir que no le gustara, reconocía esa forma de besar, ese olor, esas manos, mucho más grandes que las de Rose. "Lo siento Doctor, pero me he reformado y Ianto es sólo mío, no quiero que ande besando a otras personas por ahí. Lo siento Rose."

"Tranquilo, tienes razón, además sería muy raro."

"Sigues besando muy bien, aunque estoy casi seguro que has dejado que Ianto me besara." Jack sonrió, si estaba completamente seguro que el Doctor sabía desde un principio lo que iba hacer y que había dejado a Ianto tomar parte en ese beso. "Sabes que te quiero." Terminó diciendo el capitán, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su compañero.

"Ianto lo sabe." El Doctor se volvió hacia Rose.

"Ya tienes un motivo para volver conmigo. Nada de besos hasta que seas tu de verdad el que me besa. Sigo pensando que de otro modo sería muy raro. Quiero que seas tu al completo el que me bese por primera vez." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a sentar junto a la cama.

El Doctor miró su cuerpo. Rose tenía razón, podía ser difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo por ella y Jack no se merecía que usara a su novio de esa forma, no podía convertirse en una segunda Casandra.

Era el momento de volver, de seguir luchando. Sin darse cuenta, Ianto sintió que perdía el equilibrio y caía al vacío. Si no hubiera sido por Jack seguramente hubiera caído al suelo. Pero el capitán consiguió sujetarlo por la cintura con fuerza.

"Bienvenido." Le besó con ternura en los labios. "Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide. Te quiero." Ianto sonrió agradecido y respiró profundamente. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del capitán y dejó que este lo llevara de vuelta al dormitorio, pues estaba terriblemente cansado.

"Rose." Al ver los ojos castaños del Doctor, Rose comenzó a llorar. Estaba débil, apenas podía moverse, pero al menos había vuelto con ella. "Te quiero."


	5. Chapter 5

"Owen te lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy bien, no hace falta que me hagas pruebas un día si y otro también." El Doctor miró a Rose buscando el apoyo de esta, pero ella no dijo nada. Ya lo había pasado mal al principio del embarazado como para no tomar todas las precauciones necesarias ahora. "Vamos Rose, díselo tu. Estoy bien."

"Si lo estás, pero puede que un día no lo estés. Quiero estar segura de que todo está saliendo bien y que no me vas a dar más sustos." Rose se sentó al lado del Doctor y él rodeó el cuerpo de la chica con su brazo. Rose apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro a sonrió.

"Te quedarás más tranquila si sigo las instrucciones del doctor Harper ¿verdad?" Rose asintió en silencio, sin separarse un centímetro del Doctor. Le gustaba estar cerca de él, todo lo posible y saber que todo iba bien.

Había sido extraño al principio, ni para ella ni mucho menos para él fue fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva situación. El embarazado estaba siendo duro y pesado. El cuerpo del Doctor iba a acostumbrándose a una situación para la que no había estado preparado en sus novecientos años de edad y Rose observaba lo que le ocurría, con preocupación y cierta curiosidad también.

Ahora que habían pasado casi dos meses, parecía que las cosas se iban normalizando, dentro de la singular situación. Por lo pronto, el Doctor se estaba acostumbrando bien a vivir en un mismo sitio. Lo cierto era que la base de Torchwood no le disgustaba mucho, allí tenía tantos aparatos que investigar, tantas muestras de tecnología de otros planetas, que apenas se aburría un segundo, hasta que el capitán o Rose le decían que era hora de descansar.

Rose por su parte, se lo pasaba bien, había visitado a su madre en un par de ocasiones, aunque todavía no le había dicho el motivo de que la TARDIS estuviera repostando tanto tiempo en la Tierra, estaba segura que Jackie no estaba preparada para comprenderlo.

"Tal vez cuando nazca el niño podamos decirle lo que ha pasado." Le dijo el Doctor durante una comida.

"¿Y que le vamos a decir que tu eres "mamá", que Jack es "papá" y que yo soy la "tita" Rose, estamos hablando de mi madre, que después de veinte años de la muerte de mi padrer sigue enamorada de él, no creo que pueda llegar a comprenderlo."

"Infravaloras a los seres humanos Rose." Le dijo Jack que apareció en la mesa con dos tazas de café, una para él y otra para Ianto. "Con los años que llevo por aquí, he terminado por darme cuenta que los humanos sois mucho más fuertes de lo que queréis dejar ver y aunque no conozco personalmente a tu madre, si le dices que, al fin y al cabo, tu vas a ser la madre de ese niño, estoy seguro que lo aceptara como su abuela natural. Aunque no niego que le pueda costar algo más que una noticia normal de ese tipo."

El capitán se sentó junto a Ianto y tras poner la taza en sus manos le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. Rose, el Doctor y el resto de miembros de Torchwood los miraron en silencio. Parecía difícil de creer que aquellos fueran los verdaderos Jack Harkness y Ianto Jones.

Dos meses antes las únicas expresiones públicas de cariño y verdadero amor eran algún beso robado por parte de Jack antes de irse de caza y alguna palabra bonita hacia Ianto. Ahora que había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que el Doctor había poseído el cuerpo de Ianto, no había quien los separara, parecían una misma persona, cazaban juntos, dormía todos los días juntos y para sorpresa de todos, Jack había dejado de vivir en la base y se había trasladado al apartamento de Ianto.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho por ahí, pero si había algo que realmente marcaba la diferencia en Torchwood, era el estado del Doctor. Jamás había habido una sola mujer embarazada trabajando en Torchwood, aunque nadie dudaba que Gwen no tardaría mucho en darles alguna noticia en lo que a ella y Rysh respectaba.

Ahora sin embargo, las nauseas matutinas, la necesidad de descansar a media tarde y ciertos antojos que casi nadie lograba comprender, eran el día a día en la vida del Doctor y por descontado de Rose también.

"Dijiste que no te gustaban las nueces." Le dijo Rose cuando aquella misma noche alrededor de las tres de la madrugada el Doctor le dijo que quería comerlas.

"Pero ahora me muero por unas nueces, ¿Crees que Jack tendrá por aquí algunas nueces? Ni siquiera he visto si tienen una cocina o algo parecido, a lo mejor no tienen nada de comer y lo piden todo por encargo."

Rose hizo un ruido de molestia, por lo que el Doctor dejó de hablar. "Lo siento, no pretendía…" El Doctor se acercó a ella y le besó en la frente. Rose cerró los ojos, no recordaba la última vez que el Doctor le había besado. Se acurrucó contra él. "Lo siento no te mereces que me comporte así contigo."

"Ya lo se, soy un pesado. Pero no lo puedo evitar, es como si ahora que estoy esperando un hijo, no pudiera dejar de pedir cosas. ¿Y plátano, crees que Jack tendrá plátanos por algún lado?"

Rose se incorporó y se recostó sobre el Doctor y le cerró la boca con un beso, pues era la única forma de mantenerlo callado durante un buen rato. Apretó sus labios contra los de él y sintió sus manos rodeando su pequeña cintura. La apretó contra su cuerpo, tanto, que de repente se quejó y ella se separó rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Al menos la sonrisa en el rostro del Doctor le hizo sentirse mejor. "Nos hemos dejado llevar demasiado y hemos apretado al bebé." Rose se ruborizó en silencio, aunque intentó ocultarse tras la oscuridad del dormitorio. "Siempre podemos hacer otras cosas, ya sabes, menos peligrosas para el bebé." Rose se tumbó en la cama sonriendo coquetamente, palpó el pecho del Doctor y le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama.

"Ahora que lo dices se me ocurren un par de posibilidades que podríamos probar." El Doctor fue quien la besó en esa ocasión y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Rose asegurándose no aplastarla y no aplastar al bebé. La risa de ella inundó el cuerpo y seguida por la de él, compuso una armonía de sonidos que hacía días que no disfrutaban ninguno de los dos.

- o -

Ianto se despertó de golpe. Desde que el Doctor había dejado su cuerpo, tenía sueños muy reales, aunque no estaba seguro lo que eran. Tal vez visiones de su futuro, el pasado del Doctor o simplemente eso, sueños y nada más.

Jack como siempre no estaba durmiendo y lo contemplaba en silencio, de medio lado en al cama, apoyado sobre su brazo. "¿Qué has visto esta vez?" Enredó sus dedos entre el pelo de Ianto mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"No lo se, nunca es algo claro, no son imágenes más bien se trata de sensaciones, a veces son voces y en ocasiones hay nombres que aparecen en mi mente. ¿Te dice algo Joy?"

"No que yo recuerde ¿Por qué?" Sin él mismo darse cuenta, Ianto sonrió ampliamente, con la mirada clavada en el techo, sus ojos azules parecían estar viendo algo que le parecía maravilloso. "¿Ianto, Ianto, sigues aquí conmigo?"

"Lo siento, ha vuelto a pasar. En cuanto he dicho ese nombres es como si supiera quien es ella y me siento feliz al pensarlo, orgulloso y noto que un tremendo calor crece en mi interior. Dios Jack, creo que me estoy volviendo loco."

El capitán abrazó a Ianto con fuerza y le besó en la cabeza. Su compañero estaba temblando, estaba tremendamente asustado y no era para menos. Hacía días, casi dos meses ya que tenía aquellas extrañas sensaciones. No les habían dicho nada a los demás, pues preferían mantener aquello en secreto hasta que supieran de lo que se trataba.

"¿Estás mejor?" Ianto asintió sin separarse de Jack.

No sabía lo que era, ni lo que hacía el capitán, pero cuando estaba con él, cuando lo tenía cerca y sobretodo cuando le tocaba, volvía ser el mismo con normalidad, su cabeza se despejaba y su corazón dejaba de latir con fuerza, aunque un instante volvía hacerlo, pero ahora sabía porque era, pues Jack estaba con él y eso le enloquecía.

"Pero ese nombre, Joy, es como si la conociera y se que tu también la conoces… o tal vez todavía no la conocemos. Ahg, necesito hablar con el Doctor, tal vez él sepa porque me está ocurriendo esto.

"Muy bien pero ahora tienes que dormir e intentar hacerlo sin tener uno de estos sueños, porque sobretodo necesitas descansar." Jack se quedó tumbado junto a él y no parecía tener mucha intención de levantarse en toda la noche."

"Jack, no hace falta que hagas todo esto por mi."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tan sólo trato de ayudarte." Le abrazó con más fuerza, como si así quisiera demostrárselo."

"Lo se y me encanta como me tratas, como me cuidas y como te preocupas por mi, pero sigo siendo el mismo Jack." El capitán acarició la mejilla de Ianto en silencio y sonrió.

"¿Tanto se me nota?"

"Sólo cuando no te separas de mi en todo el día."

"Lo siento, pero después de lo que paso, por primera vez me pregunté lo que sentiría yo si estuviera a punto de perderte. Veía a Rose tan destrozada mientras veía al Doctor apagarse, que me di cuenta que no podía pasar por lo mismo. Supongo que me volví excesivamente protector."

"¿No lo dirás por haber sedado a aquel Weevil que yo ya tenía esposado con la excusa de que me estaba amenazando con la mirada?" El tono sarcástico de Ianto hizo reír a Jack, aunque también miró a su compañero con una mirada molesta fingida.

"Muy gracioso… Yo sólo quiero estar seguro que estás seguro en todo momento."

"Entonces nunca lo estarás, porque pueden ocurrir mil cosas y sobretodo contando con el trabajo que tenemos. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas que elegir entre salvar al mundo o salvarme a mi?"

"No digas eso."

"No es imposible."

"No digas eso." Repitió el capitán más alto.

"Jack no seas crío." Era la primera vez que Ianto le decía algo así, por lo que el capitán se quedó cortado. "Lo siento no quise decir eso." Sin dejarle seguir hablando, Jack se abalanzó sobre Ianto y lo sujetó de ambos brazos sobre su cabeza en la cama. "Jack…"

"Cállate, no quiero pensar lo que haría si el mundo estuviera en peligro y tu vida estuviera en el otro plato de la balanza. Ya he tenido bastante sufrimiento en mi vida, ahora quiero disfrutar un poco."

"Joy." Susurró Ianto de nuevo. "Ella se acerca." El capitán lo contempló en silencio para no romper el momento y ver si así conseguían sacar algo más en claro. "Está cerca y necesita de nuestra ayuda." Ianto exhaló aire con fuerza y miró al capitán.

"Bienvenido."

"No se…" El beso que le cerró la boca le hizo suspirar, el cuerpo de Jack sobre el suyo le hizo arquear la espalda y las manos del capitán recorriendo su cuerpo le hicieron olvidar todos aquellos pensamientos.

Se sentía bien arropado entre los brazos de Jack, devorado por sus labios y agitado por las emociones que le provocaba, pero si había algo que tenía muy claro desde hacía tiempo era que Joy iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre


	6. Chapter 6

Acababan de terminar los dos meses más largos en la vida del capitán Harkness. Él que pensaba que ser padre sería la experiencia más bonita, se estaba dando cuenta que cuidar de un Doctor de cuatro meses, encerrado casi todo el día en la base, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratara y deseando hacer algo, no era lo más relajante.

Sin embargo no se podía quejar demasiado, cuando el Doctor le había dicho la noticia de que iba a ser padre, temió que se volviera a marchar inmediatamente y así perder el crecimiento de su primogénito. Pero por el momento allí estaba, viéndolo todo los días, disfrutando de esos momentos en los que el Doctor le contaba como se encontraba y sobretodo de las veces que le había dicho que el bebé había dado alguna patada.

Todos habían encontrado una nueva forma de vida. El Doctor, pese a que le había costado, se había acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo relajado, observando los extraños aparatos con los que contaban en Torchwood, estudiando la fisura y disfrutando de todo el tiempo que podía con Rose.

Rose, por su parte, pese a que Jack había intentado disuadirla, era demasiado persistente y al final casi se había convertido en un miembro más de Torchwood. Su enorme conocimiento sobre multitud de especies alienígenas y acostumbrada a enfrentarse a continuas amenazas, había terminado por ser un miembro casi imprescindible del grupo. Incluso, había tenido la oportunidad de salvar a algún miembro del grupo en más de una ocasión.

Jack también intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con Ianto, no quería que se sintiera desplazado ahora que el Doctor estaba en su vida. Ahora Jack sabía que estaba enamorado de aquel muchacho, ya no había dudas, Ianto ya no tenía porque temer que cuando el Doctor y Rose se fueran, Jack se fuera con ellos, porque Jack era suyo.

Sin embargo, hacía unos días que el capitán había notado a su compañero algo distante, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba preocupado por algo que no le había dicho. Se pasaba largos minutos ausente pensando en otras cosas y cuando Jack le preguntaba él le decía que no era nada. Por mucho que Ianto se empeñara no le era nada sencillo, engañar a un timador en el pasado como Jack Harkness.

Así y todo, Jack no le volvía a preguntar, prefería dejarle su espacio, de la misma forma que Ianto no le preguntaba tantas cosas sobre su pasado que se moría por saber. Cuando los dos estuvieran preparados, hablarían.

- o -

Antes Jack no dormía, pero desde que estaba con Ianto, disfrutaba de pasar las noches en la cama con él y mientras al principio se pasaba largos ratos mirándolo, observándolo dormir placenteramente, con el tiempo, había terminado por acurrucarse junto a él, rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, de la forma más protectora posible y dormirse, aunque eso, seguía sin implicar en absoluto soñar absolutamente con nada.

Aquella mañana, Ianto se despertó antes que el capitán, se preguntó que estaría pasando por su mente mientras dormía si realmente no soñaba. Lo miró un momento, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que contarle que algo le ocurría, pero primero tenía que saber lo que era antes de preocuparlo.

Se movió con cuidado, liberándose de los brazos de Jack, que siempre lo aprisionaban, tal y como a él le gustaba. Jack no se inmutó y él se alegró de no tener que dar ninguna explicación sobre a donde iba o porque.

Owen ya estaba en al enfermería cuando entró él, le estaba esperando, tal y como Ianto le había pedido que hiciera el día anterior. "¿Y bien, cual es el gran secreto que ni siquiera le has contado a Jack?."

"Ianto se sentó en la camilla y respiró hondo antes de hablar, le asustaba la respuesta. "Hace unos días que no me encuentro bien, hace casi un mes que no me siento raro, más cansado de lo habitual y tengo un dolor casi continuo en el vientre. No se lo he dicho a Jack, por si es una chorrada no quiero preocuparle sin motivo. ¿Puedes hacerme un chequeo y decirme si es algo importante o no?"

"Claro, pero sigo insistiendo en que deberías hablar con Jack. Vamos túmbate. Al menos contigo voy a poder probar el nuevo escáner que diseñó Tosh a raíz de la tecnología que encontramos en aquella nave."

El aparato no era muy tranquilizador, parecía más tratarse de algún tipo de arma, pues parecía una pistola y el ruido que producía, era tan fuerte que Ianto temió que fuera a despertar incluso a Jack.

"Si hay algo anormal en tu cuerpo, este aparato no los dirá con un pitido y si se trata de algo totalmente imposible, nos lo dirá con dos fuertes pitidos." Owen comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Ianto con el aparato y tras pasar los primeros segundos, Ianto comenzó a sentirse bien, pues el aparato no dijo nada. Seguramente sería cosa del trabajo, tal vez sólo estaba demasiado cansado.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de los dos, el aparato pitó dos veces. "¿Eso que quiere decir exactamente, que algún alienígena me ha infectado?" Eso tendría sentido para que se sintiera extraño durante aquellos meses, pero no quería convertirse en nada, pues había visto demasiadas veces Alien como para imaginar cosas horribles.

"Espera un momento, usaré este otro escáner que nos dará imágenes precisas de tu cuerpo." De nuevo Owen recorrió el cuerpo de Ianto con otro aparato, pero este no producía ningún ruido. "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Owen por el amor de dios, si quieres matarme de un susto, estás muy cerca de conseguirlo, así deja de decir cosas así y dime de una vez lo que me ocurre. Si voy a morir pronto, quiero tener tiempo para decírselo a Jack."

"Eh, no en realidad no vas morir, creo que dentro de unos siete meses, más o menos estarás perfectamente." Dijo Owen con cierta guasa en el tono de la voz que le gustó nada Ianto.

"¿Qué quieres decir con siete meses? Vamos ni que estuviera…" Ianto se levantó de un salto, como si la camilla estuviera ardiendo y fue hasta su compañero. "No es posible." Miró la pantalla y siguió el dedo de Owen que le señaló aquello que no se podía creer. "Owen no estoy esperando un hijo de Jack, te lo puedo asegurar. Lo del Doctor fue algo único, teniendo en cuenta que él no es humano."

"Estuvo dentro de ti ¿verdad? Y dijiste que durante unos días te dejó su capacidad para ver más allá del tiempo, todo el pasado y todo el futuro. ¿Y si te dejó algo más además de eso?"

Ianto retrocedió unos pasos y terminó por sentarse en la camilla. "Nos acostamos la noche siguiente a que el Doctor me devolviera mi cuerpo. Lo recuerdo, porque fue increíble."

Parecía estar hablando para si mismo, como si se hubiera metido en sus propios recuerdos, buscando una explicación para una situación que tan sólo podía calificar de imposible.

"Fue entonces, aquella no le di importancia pero algo cambió, sentí que ciertas visiones del futuro empezaban tener sentido, aunque en realidad no lo tenían. Joy, de repente ese nombre supe lo que significaba…" Owen le escuchaba en silencio, por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerse una idea de lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, igual que Ianto jamás podría saber que lo que estar muerto podía significar. "Joy es ella."

Ianto se palpó el vientre y fue en ese momento cuando lo notó, ella estaba allí, su hija estaba allí, parecía que le estaba hablando, creía poder escucharla, aunque en realidad no decía nada.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido. Es normal que estés cansado, no creo que debas seguir llevando la misma vida y las cacerías con Jack, creo que deberías postponerlas." Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la llegada del capitán en ese momento a la enfermería. Al no encontrar a Ianto en la cama, lo había buscado y ahora estaba escuchando una conversación que no le gustaba nada. "Deberías descansar en tu estado y toma, estas pastillas te ayudarán a sobrellevarlo. En cuanto a los dolores, no sabría decirte, puede que pasen pronto o puede que duren hasta el final."

"Gracias." Dijo Ianto, todavía confuso por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. De la noche a la mañana, toda su existencia había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados y ahora era el momento de ver la vida de otra manera y sobretodo de plantearse la forma en la que se lo iba a decir Jack. "Pero hazme un favor, no se lo digas a Jack, no se como va a reaccionar y prefiero encontrar el momento justo para hacerlo."

"¿El momento justo y cuando será eso? ¿Cuándo te quede un mes o cuando te llegue la hora?"

Jack se estremeció al escuchar aquello. ¿Podía ser verdad que Ianto no fuera a decirle algo tan terrible? No lo comprendía, creía que Ianto confiaba en él, pero sobretodo, creía que querría tenerlo a su lado, ahora que… le costaba decirlo, justo ahora que tenían una hermosa relación estaba a punto de perder a su amante, y este no se lo quería contar.

"Lo haré, pero necesito tomarme mi tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto. Gracias de todos modos."

Al ver que Ianto se acercaba a las escaleras de al enfermería, Jack desapareció de allí. Ya lo había oído, Ianto necesitaba su tiempo y como siempre se lo iba a dar, aunque ahora que sabía la verdad, no iba a quitarle el ojo de encima.

- o -

"Rose, esto es increíble, el niño a dado una patada. Cada vez lo hace con mayor frecuencia. Creo que será un gran luchador, en eso se parecerá a Jack." Rose sonrió mientras escuchaba al Doctor hablar sobre su futuro hijo. "¿Has visto todo lo que Jack tiene por aquí? Para que luego digas que yo guardo cualquier cosa que me encuentro por el universo."

"Ianto, hola ¿Cómo estás?" Le dijo Rose al joven agente al verlo pasar. Sin embargo, la chica notó en su rostro que algo no andaba bien o al menos algo había cambiado en él. "¿Te ocurre algo?"

Pero Ianto no llegó a contestar, pues se sobresaltó al ver al Doctor acercarse a él y poniéndose las gafas se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos más ocultos.

"¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer?" Dijo el Doctor, dejando a Rose y Ianto sin saber que contestar. Luego cogió una de las manos del agente y la miró con atención. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, con mayor atención esta vez. "Jack te ha…"

"Shhh, no lo digas." Ianto miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que el capitán no estuviera por allí cerca y al ver que por fortuna para él no era así continuó hablando en voz baja. "Si, lo estoy, pero Jack no lo sabe, todavía no se lo he dicho, así que por favor, no digáis una palabra."

"Vale, pero Jack es muy listo y al final se dará cuenta." Le dijo el Doctor con una enorme sonrisa. Se sentía feliz por él, los había visto juntos y sabía que serían unos padres estupendos. Sin embargo, si había algo que le preocupaba era como afectaría el embarazo a la anatomía de Ianto.

"Lo se, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo."

"Como tu quieras, pero ya sabes que tiempo es justo lo que no te queda mucho."

"¿Mucho tiempo para que?" Ianto se dio la vuelta horrorizado. Jack lo había oído, pero al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que no era así, Jack no sabía de lo que estaban hablando. No, no lo sabía y eso precisamente era lo que no le gustaba, saber que todo el mundo parecía saber algo sobre Ianto y que a él no se lo quisiera decir. No era de cristal y si tenía que decirle que le quedaban unos pocos de vida lo apoyaría hasta el final, estaría a su lado y conseguiría no derrumbarse hasta haberlo perdido.

"Ah, nada tranquilo, quería preguntarte si querías cenar conmigo esta noche, ya sabes, tu y yo solos, antes de la misión de mañana."

"¿Cenar? Claro estaría bien y de paso podemos ir de caza, hace mucho que no cazamos ningún weevil."

"Claro, podemos cazar." Ianto forzó una sonrisa, no hacía ni veinte minutos que Owen le había dicho que debía dejar la caza aparcada y ya iba a desobedecerle. Algo le decía que al final lo pagaría caro, pero mientras Jack no lo pusiera tenía que seguirle el juego como si nada.

- o -

"Está a cincuenta metros." Dijo Jack susurrando. "Si hacemos como siempre y apareces delante de él, puedo tenerlo a tiro y derribarlo. Ya me he cansado de llevar una hora corriendo para nada."

"Vale, cuando quieras saldré para que me vea." Ianto no lo quería decir, no quería decirle a Jack que estaba agotado, que apenas podía respirar y que le dolía todo el cuerpo, porque aquello no era propio de él y eso conllevaría demasiadas explicaciones que todavía no se sentía con fuerzas de dar y menos con un weevil con ganas de arrangarles la yugular.

Caminó unos pocos pasos, la calle estaba desierta a aquellas horas, podía escuchar los gruñidos de la bestia cerca de él, pero no podía verla. Confiaba en Jack, sabía que no permitiría que lo ocurriera nada malo, pero la duda siempre estaba allí.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, el weevil salió de su escondite al creer que Ianto estaba desprotegido, este se dio la vuelta, para descubrir que su visión era borrosa, incluso estaba seguro que veía doble. Escuchó el tiro, que resonó con eco en sus oídos y vio caer al weevil justo delante de sus narices a cámara lenta.

"Mira que son tontos estos bichos, siempre caen en la misma trampa." Jack miró a Ianto, que tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y ni siquiera le estaba escuchando. "Ianto ¿estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto." Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y este se lo quedó mirando.

"Jack lo siento, debería habértelo dicho antes pero…" Se tambaleó, las fuerzas le habían abandonado y poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo perdía estabilidad y que las piernas ya no le sostenían. "¿Estarás ahí por mi verdad? Para cogerme cuando me caiga."

Al principio Jack comprendió sus palabras pero al ver que Ianto caía como si se tratara de un árbol recién cortado supo lo que tenía que hacer y con rapidez, lo atrapó y le rodeó con sus brazos.

"Ianto." Para entonces el agente estaba semiinconsciente, notaba las manos de Jack, se sentía seguro allí, pero sabía que él estaba asustado. "Ianto, tranquilo te voy a llevar a la base, pronto estarás bien."

Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que tan sólo se trataba de los primeros meses de embarazo y que luego todo iría mejor, que pero no pudo hacerlo. Notó que Jack lo levantaba y un momento después lo dejaba en el asiento trasero del SUV. Después nada, tan sólo perdió el conocimiento.


	7. Chapter 7

La ropa de la cama de Jack le hacía sentir bien, en realidad era el único sitio en que Ianto se sentía completamente seguro. A pesar de que el capitán no estaba a su lado en ese momento, su olor estaba entre las sábanas y con eso, Ianto tenía bastante.

Llevaba unos minutos despierto, pero todavía no había abierto los ojos. No quería encontrarse en la mirada de Jack, esperando que le diera alguna explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido, todavía no se había hecho a la idea de contarle al capitán los cambios que había habido en su vida.

Jack, por su parte, lo observaba desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco, en completo silencio, esperando que alguien el dijera lo que ocurría, que alguien le dijera aquello que ya sabía.

Los pasos de Owen detrás de él le devolvieron a la realidad y aunque su compañero intentó pasar de largo, no pudo impedir que Jack le llamara.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, exhausto, pero se pondrá bien con un poco de descanso. Evita que vaya de cacería por unos días y todo estará bien."

"Muy bien, ya veo que te has inventado muy bien la historia, pero ahora quiero la verdad. Se que Ianto no está bien, se que le ocurre algo y que me lo estás ocultando. En realidad," Jack se dio la vuelta y levantó la voz al ver pasar a Rose y el Doctor hacia la cocina. "Lo cierto, es que se que todos vosotros me estáis ocultando algo sobre Ianto."

"Vamos Jack."

"Te hoy hablando con él en la enfermería, así que me gustaría que alguien empezara a ser sincero por fin y me contara lo que realmente le ocurre a Ianto." Jack se sorprendió de estar hablando con tanta tranquilidad, cuando en realidad sentía que necesitaba gritar.

"Jack, lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada. Soy médico y tengo que ajustarme al secreto médico-paciente y desde que Ianto es mi paciente, creo que será mejor que hables con él."

"Owen tiene razón, hay cosas que es mejor que te diga el mismo. ¿Has probado a preguntarle?" Le dijo el Doctor. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, al fin y al cabo conocía demasiado bien al capitán, como para saber que lo debía estar pasando realmente mal por no saber lo que le ocurría a su compañero y no poder ayudarle tal y como él quería. "Si le das una oportunidad, estoy seguro que estará encantado de contártelo."

Jack no logró comprender como era posible que el Doctor usara la palabra "encantado" para algo tan serio, cuando Jack sabía que su compañero se estaba muriendo. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, si ellos no querían contarle lo que ocurría, el no iba a abrir sus sentimientos por las buenas.

"Deja al menos que descanse un par de días." Jack se quedó donde estaba, mientras observaba a Owen marcharse como si nada, como si el secreto que sabía de Ianto no fuera importante, al Doctor y Rose, que se comportaban con total normalidad, pese a saber que Jack estaba a punto de perder al hombre del que estaba enamorado. Todo era demasiado raro, pero Jack estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de Ianto, como para pararse y perder tiempo preguntándoles.

Volvió de nuevo al dormitorio, Ianto continuaba durmiendo o al menos eso es lo que creía Jack. el capitán no se movió, se sentía completamente impotente, siempre capaz de salvar al mundo y no poder hacer nada por su ser más amado.

"Ianto, por favor, dímelo, sólo habla conmigo."

Su compañero se removió en la cama, le había escuchado, quería hablar con él, pero decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, que tenía miedo que algo saliera mal y que la sola idea perder a Jack, de perder al padre de su futura hija, porque sabía que era una niña sin tan siquiera dudar; eran cosas contra las que no se sentía con fuerzas de luchar.

- o -

Tal y como le había sugerido Owen, Jack guardó silencio sobre su preocupación durante los dos siguientes días. Pasó las dos noches junto a Ianto, pese a las reticencias de su compañero, apenas le dejó levantarse y aunque no durmió, no se separó de la cama.

Durante el día, necesitando tiempo para pensar en los siguientes meses y en lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo a Ianto, el capitán pasó tiempo con el Doctor, pues el bebé había comenzado a dar sus primeras patadas; mientras Rose y el resto de Torchwood, menos Ianto, continuaron con su misión sobre los alienígenas que habían estado suplantando gente.

"Sigo pensando que es un poco pronto para que el bebé esté dando patadas. El niño necesita más tiempo para desarrollar sus miembros y ser capaz de moverlos." Jack le ofreció una taza de café. No era igual que el que preparaba Ianto, pero al menos le dio una excusa para estar un rato a solas con el futuro padre de su primer hijo, sin que él estuviera continuamente pendiente de Rose.

"Si tienes en cuenta que es hijo mío, diría que sus miembros están perfectamente y que está perfectamente preparado para usarlo."

"Jack, recuérdame que cuando nuestro hijo pregunte sobre educación sexual, sea yo el que le de las primeras informaciones." Jack se lo pasaba bien con el Doctor, prácticamente era su mejor amigo y después de todo era el que mejor le entendía en lo que a resucitar se refería.

"¿Ya piensas en él como si hubiera nacido? No dejo de hacerlo, me imagino el color de sus ojos y su risa al descubrir el mundo. Es mi primer hijo sabes, el primero desde que… bueno, desde que soy un hombre enamorado y responsable."

"¿Me estás diciendo que has decidido sentar por fin la cabeza? Esa si que es buena capitán. Pero me gusta saber que nuestro hijo va a tener una buena referencia contigo y con Ianto a tu lado claro."

Jack bajó la mirada, no pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que el Doctor estaba jugando con sus sentimientos ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así cuando estaba claro que sabía más de lo que le había contado?

"Es un gran chico, te conviene, es tan diferente a ti, tan opuesto, que ha sabido sacar del capitán Jack Harkness justo lo que tu te empeñabas en escondernos a los demás, el cariño por tus seres queridos, el demostrar que estás enamorado y que el sexo de una noche no significa para ti lo mismo que cuando observas a Ianto dormir durante diez horas."

"¿Me has estado espiando? Tu eres el primero que deberías descansar en tu estado."

"Owen dijo que el peligro había pasado, que me tomara las cosas con calma, pero que podía hacer una normal, en cuanto a lo que se refiere a ser un hombre embarazado." Jack se preguntó como era posible que Owen no le hubiera contado eso. Todos tenían secretos y él era el único que apenas sabía nada. "Te vi anoche, en la cama con Ianto y estabas triste. Mira hablando de tu chico."

El Doctor le hizo una señal a Jack con la cabeza y este siguió la dirección. Era la primera vez en dos día que veía a Ianto fuera de la cama, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verle vestido como siempre, con un traje de color marrón oscuro y aquella camisa rojo palo que tanto le gustaba a Jack.

Miró a Jack y le saludó con una sonrisa tierna, como si nada ocurriera, como si todo estuviera bien y desapareció como siempre, con su tranquilidad habitual, dispuesto a seguir con su trabajo de todos los días.

El capitán decidió seguirle. Los dos días habían pasado y Ianto parecía encontrarse bien, Jack no podía aguntarmás y tenía que conseguir que su compañero le dijera lo que le ocurría, porque no podía soportar más la idea de estar lejos de él en aquellos días tan difíciles.

Al dar con él Ianto estaba colocando algunos antiguos informes, sobre casos completamente resueltos. Estaba subido a una pequeña escalera y no se dio cuenta de al aparición del capitán.

Se sentía bien, tal vez los mareos hubieran pasado ya, a lo mejor su cuerpo se había acostumbrado ya al embarazo y el resto de los meses fuera mucho más fácil, tal vez era un buen momento para contarle la verdad a Jack.

Se equivocaba por completo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió una palpitación en el pecho y justo después de eso, sintió que dejaba de respirar, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y la visión se le nubló. Su cuerpo se tambaleó sobre la escalera en la que había olvidado que estaba subido y mientras un sudor frío comenzó a caer por su frente, se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo.

Tan sólo pudo pensar en dos cosas durante esos pocos segundos, Joy y Jack. ambos eran su vida, su futura hija con la que tantas veces había soñado y el hombre con el que quería envejecer. Se preguntó que sería lo que Jack sentiría si se lo encontraba en el suelo, muerto por una mala caída.

Y entonces todo se detuvo. No había llegado al suelo, sino que algo había detenido la caída. Abrió los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Voy a tener que dedicarme a partir de ahora a evitar que te hagas daño cuando te desmayes o vas dejar que te ayude por las buenas?" Jack lo tenía sujeto, sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo con cuidado y su sonrisa, pese a ser sincera, mostraba una enorme tristeza.

"Jack, lo siento." Cuando el capitán lo puso en el suelo, Ianto apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, esperando a que el mareo pasara por completo. Jack le besó en la frente y lo abrazó todavía más.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Jack, cuando lo que realmente quería decirle era; Por favor, confía en mi y dime lo que te pasa."

"Si ahora si, gracias, sólo necesito sentarme."

Jack no lo pudo resistir más.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es del todo cierto. Lo que realmente necesitas es reposo absoluto durante los próximos meses." Ianto se separó de él con rapidez, al escucharle decir eso.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿ha sido Owen verdad? Confíe en él, creí que me guardaría el secreto, será traidor…"

Jack tomó la barbilla de Ianto entre sus dedos, hasta conseguir que levantara la mirada hacia él. "No ha sido Owen, ni el Doctor, no ha sido nadie, tan sólo te escuché hablar con ellos. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Quiero estar contigo durante todo este tiempo, hasta que llegue el final."

Algo más tranquilo, al escuchar eso, Ianto se sentó en una mesa y respiró profundamente. "No quería creyeras que este había ocurrido porque tenía celos de tu relación con el Doctor, porque ahora que le conozco no estoy celoso y quiero que esto salga bien."

"¿Qué salga bien? Por el amor de dios Ianto, como puedes decir una cosa así, ¿No te das cuenta lo que te está haciendo, está acabando poco a poco contigo y no quiero verte sufrir." Escuchar aquellas palabras hirieron más los sentimientos de Ianto que el dolor de espalda que hacía días que le estaba haciendo polvo.

"Entonces, ¿no quieres que lo tenga?"

Jack zarandeó ligeramente a Ianto, no podía creer lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo, aquello sólo ser algún tipo de locura transitoria o tal vez algún alienígena que estuviera afectando a Ianto.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo voy a querer que mueras?" Ianto se quedó con la boca abierta, eso no era lo que había esperado como respuesta.

Pero entonces sintió un pinchazo en su vientre y volvió a la realidad. Se mordió el labio para no quejarse, pero Jack vio el dolor en sus ojos. Le abrazó sin decir nada, sabía que había dicho demasiado pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco y menos en tu estado." Oirlo reír, fue lo que Jack menos esperaba en ese momento.

"¿Crees que me estoy muriendo? Jack no. No es nada de eso. es más bien al contrario, estoy lleno de vida, una vida que tu me has regalado y que quiero que compartamos juntos." Jack lo miró totalmente contrariado, como si Ianto le estuviera hablando en un idioma que él no era capaz de comprender. Las manos de Ianto tomaron las suyas y por un momento, el joven agente, creyó que aquellas manos estaban temblorosas, que Jack estaba temblando. "Jack, el bebé que vas a tener con el Doctor no va a ser tu único hijo."

Ianto dirigió las manos del capitán hasta su vientre y sonrió con timidez.

"¿Quieres decir que dentro de siete meses, tu y yo vamos a ser padres?" Ianto tan sólo asintió, antes de recibir el tierno abrazo de Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

"Buenos días. ¿Cómo están mis chicos?" La voz suave de Jack despertó a Ianto y las manos del capitán sobre su vienbre le hicieron sonreír. "Espero que no te haya impedido dormir la niña ahora que está dando sus primeras patadas." Ianto abrió los ojos al sentir los labios de Jack sobre los suyos besándole.

"No te preocupes, por el momento no se parece demasiado a su padre, duerme toda la noche de un tirón y me deja descansar al menos ocho horas seguidas."

Sin contestar, Jack se acercó al vientre de su compañero y apoyó el oído. No podía escuchar nada, pero en su cabeza estaba oyendo los latidos del corazón de su hija. Desde que había conocido la noticia de que iba a ser el padre del bebé de Ianto, la alegría le inundó por completo. Antes, la paternidad, era algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar al tener a su primera hija, ahora se veía involucrado en todo el proceso de sus dos hijos.

Ianto enredó los dedos entre su pelo y le acarició, cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, pues pese a lo que había oído sobre las complicaciones que podía tener un embarazo; se sentía perfectamente. Algo cansado si, era cierto y tenía que sentarse cada poco rato, la cuestión de ir al baño era algo que le sacaba de quicio, pero todos inconvenientes en los que pudiera pensar, desaparecían al notar alguno de los movimientos de su hija en su interior.

Sin embargo, había un inconveniente que si que lo tenía bastante molesto. La ropa que no le valía, conforme habían pasado los primeros meses de gestación, la ropa que antes le quedaba perfectamente, ahora apenas le entraba y los zapatos, muchas veces le destrozaban los pies hinchados.

"Tengo un regalo para ti." Ianto se incorporó al escuchar de nuevo al escuchar la voz de Jack. Al hacerlo vio que el capitán tenía una bolsa en la mano que le entregó. "Digamos que es ropa prepapá." Ianto sacó la camisa de color pastel y se dio cuenta que era una talla más grande de la que él usaba y después descubrió un pantalón negro, también un poco más grande de los que él llevaba. "Toma, me han dicho que están especialmente preparados para pies sensibles y propensos a hincharse."

Definitivamente, Jack conocía a Ianto mejor que nadie, y aunque el joven agente no se hubiera dado cuenta, el capitán lo observaba continuamente. No solo cuando dormía y de vez en cuando hablaba en sueños, si no todo el tiempo, cuando preparaba el café, cuando se enfadaba por no encontrar algún archivo en el ordenador o cuando sonreía a Jack porque le decía algo al oído. Por mucho que Jack no quisiera demostrarlo, Ianto era casi toda su vida.

Por eso, Ianto se incorporó casi de golpe y se lanzó al cuello de Jack, lo rodeó con ambos brazos y estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin respiración. "No hacía falta todo esto para que te dijera que te quiero. Pero no está mal para demostrarme que sientes lo mismo por mi."

"Tan sólo lo he hecho porque me gusta que lleves ropa adecuada a ti. Ya sabes que me pierde la alta costura." Ianto lo miró a los ojos y los dos sonrieron. Jack no era el mayor experto en expresar sus sentimientos y ya estaba haciendo mucho preocupándose por Ianto y por la niña, durmiendo todas las noches a su lado y preguntándole todos los días a Owen si todo iba bien.

Donde otros verían a alguien demasiado protector, agobiante incluso, Ianto veía a alguien que le quería como nadie, que le decía que estaba enamorado de él cada noche al abrazarlo, que le prometía que estarían toda la vida juntos al besarle en su despacho y que le demostraba su más sincero amor al rozar su mano cuando se bajaban del SUV para empezar alguna cacería.

Posiblemente Jack no diría nunca las palabras exactas, pero sabía como demostrarlo sin ningún problema.

"Voy a ver al Doctor, supongo que ya se habrá levantado y creo que hoy Owen iba a hacerle una revisión." Jack se empezó a levantar, pero se volvió a quedar sentado. "Nunca pensé que ser padre de dos niños al mismo tiempo fuera algo tan duro." Ianto fue a hablar pero Jack no se lo permitió. "Para vosotros puede ser peor, lo se, no ha sido nada considerado." Se acercó a Ianto y le besó. "Creo que el Doctor quiere que le acompañe a comprar no se que para Rose, dice que la tiene muy abandonada últimamente y quiere hacerle un regalo. Nos vemos esta tarde. Y por favor intenta descansar."

"Jack, estoy embarazado, no soy de cristal." Jack mostró su mejor cara de circunstancia. "Vale, descansaré y si esta noche vuelves tarde estaré en la cama desde las nueve."

Satisfecho con lo que acababa de decir su compañero, Jack salió del dormitorio. Ianto lo miró y esperó pacientemente a que Jack estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no verle y se levantó, no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado, pero lo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta su estado, que le hacía mucho más torpe y lento.

Fue directamente a la mesa de Gwen, donde también estaban Rose y Toshiko hablando. Las tres mujeres se callaron al mismo tiempo cuando llegó Ianto.

"Cuanto secreto, ni que estuvierais preparando una conspiración." Las tres lo miraron, todavía en silencio, si querían parecer poco sospechosas, esa no era la mejor forma de conseguirlo. Se sentó en la mesa y de la forma más discreta posible, intentó averiguar lo que estaban tramando a sus espaldas. "Ah, ya lo pillo, estáis coordinando una misión y Jack os ha pedido que no me entere de nada. ¿Vais a salvar el mundo o vais a evitar una nueva invasión alienígena a la Tierra?"

"Vamos Ianto no te pongas así." Contestó Gwen. "En realidad entiendo a Jack, si fuera Rhys… vale no creo que Rhys y yo vayamos a pasar por nada parecido pero si yo estuviera embarazada, tanto Rhys como el propio Jack, intentarían mantenerle alejada de todo peligro."

"¿Pero no te gustaría poder elegir por ti misma? Rose, el Doctor ha intentado mantenerte fuera del peligro muchas veces ¿Qué has hecho tu? Tosh, ¿te gustaría que cualquiera de nosotros te dijera lo que es o deja de ser peligroso para ti?"

Ninguna de las tres contestó, pues ninguna sabía exactamente que decir ante eso. Gwen suspiró con fuerza y le entregó una carpeta a Ianto. "Se que Jack me matará por esto, pero no quiero te vuelvas un asesino psicópata por estar todo el día aquí encerrado."

"Al menos dos Weevils han sido vistos por la zona del estadium Milenium estos días. Hmm, no parece difícil, vamos los atrapamos y los metemos a las celdas." Las tres chicas lo miraron y Ianto se dio cuenta que las tres estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. "Jack no tiene por que enterarse, y si lo hace, asumo toda la culpa."

"Vale, pero a la más mínima señal de peligro nos vamos y no dirás nada en contra." Dijo Gwen mientras le ofrecía la mano Ianto para que se la estrechara.

"Palabra de boy scout."

- o -

"¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que se case contigo?" Dijo el Doctor mientras Owen le hacía la ecografía. El joven doctor miró a su jefe, esperando también la respuesta, pues ya se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar a Jack. "Y no me vengas con lo de Rose, porque si te soy sincero había pensando lanzarme cuando termine todo esto del embarazo, no creo que me quede muy bien el traje de novio con un bombo de siete meses."

Jack sonrió y miró el vientre del Doctor. No se podía creer que realmente hubieran pasado siete meses desde que se habían acostado. Cuando lo pensó un día después de que ocurriera, aquello le había parecido una completa locura, una traición por parte de los dos a las personas que querían.

Apenas habían hablado del tema, bien por sentirse mal por haberlo hecho cuando había alguien que les quería o simplemente, porque sabían que era algo que no volvería a ocurrir entre ellos nunca.

Pero ahora que había transcurrido el tiempo, las cosas eran muy distintas, los latidos del bebé en la enorme pantalla, la sonrisa de Jack al ver el cuerpo del niño y la mano del capitán cogiendo la suya con complicidad, lo hacían todo mucho más simple.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó el doctor mientras Owen, terminaba de hacer las últimas comprobaciones.

"Tengo miedo." Contestó el capitán sin levantar la vista del vientre del Doctor. "Se que tu me entiendes en lo que se refiere a las relaciones personales. ¿Acaso no te da miedo pensar que pasará dentro de unos años cuando Rose muera? Vamos a tener un niño y si no es un Time Lord como tu y obviamente no hereda mi _habilidad_ también le perderemos a él. ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Cómo voy a pedirle a Ianto que se case conmigo si no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que tendré que verlo morir tarde o temprano?"

"Yo estuve prometido." Dijo Owen, los dos hombres lo miraron. "Estuvimos preparando la boda durante casi un año y al final… Jack ya sabes como terminó y porque estoy aquí. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que todo iba a terminar así, me hubiera casado antes para pasar como marido y mujer los mejores meses de mi vida. Así que por favor, no seas tonto y dile a Ianto cuanto antes que quieres casarte con él, todos sabemos que te dirá que si."

El Doctor tan sólo asintió. "Bueno, ¿ya puedes decirnos lo que es?" Por mucho que ayudar sentimentalmente a Jack le gustara, saber el sexo de su hijo, le interesaba mucho más en ese momento.

"Ahora si."

"Bueno no nos dejes así."

"Es un niño y por lo que veo, está completamente sano, igual que su padre sólo que a ti te conviene descansar un poco más que a él. Por lo demás no veo ninguna complicación, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de este embarazado."

"Un niño, vamos a tener un hijo. No está mal, en cuestión de dos meses voy a tener la pareja." Jack sonrió ampliamente y se sentó junto al Doctor, que ya se estaba poniendo la camisa.

"Sobre eso, Jack quiero hablar contigo." El tono de voz de Owen no le gustó nada al capitán. "Ianto y la niña están bien no te preocupes. Es sólo que bueno, ya sabes que su cuerpo no está preparado para dar a luz y no tengo idea de cómo va a ir reaccionando. Pero hay algo que me preocupa."

"Owen como no hables claro que de una vez te aseguro que vas a estar limpiando los excrementos del pterodón durante los meses que le quedan a Ianto de embarazo." El tono de Jack sonó tan alterado como lo estaba él.

"Antes de nada te diré que no he hablado con él, para no ponerle nervioso."

"Te lo agradezco, pero al que estás poniendo cardíaco es a mi."

El Doctor se quedó sentado junto a Jack, escuchado lo que Owen le estaba contando a su amigo, al fin y al cabo ahora les uní algo mucho más grande que una amistad.

"Ianto necesita reposo absoluto, así que evita que salga en cualquier tipo de misión, nada de cenas en restaurantes hasta la madrugada y en lo que se refiere a vuestras relaciones íntimas…"

"Vale, creo que ya lo he pillado, ningún tipo de estrés y mucho menos ir de cacería. Bueno, supongo que podré contenerlo durante los próximos cuatro meses, hasta que nazca el bebé. Ella está bien ¿verdad?"

"Tan sana como tu capitán Harkness."

"Bien, entonces voy a ver a Ianto y en cinco minutos nos vamos. ¿Por cierto que querías comprarle a Rose?" Le preguntó al Doctor.

"Por eso mismo quiero que vengas conmigo. Lo mío no son los regalos románticos de la Tierra, le podría dar una nanoestrella de la montaña roja o podría llevarla a cualquiera de las bases que los escarabajos acuáticos tendrán dentro de mil años en Venus, pero no se lo que a una chica humana de la tierra del siglo XXI, le gustaría que le regalaran, creo que no conozco tan bien a Rose."

Jack se echó a reír, mientras ayudaba al Doctor, con su abultado tamaño a bajarse de la camilla.

"Las mujeres de la Tierra no son unas criaturas tan complicadas, quieren cariño, que las cuiden, que les digan que les quieran y algún detalla por sorpresa de vez en cuando. No quieren joyas costosas, simplemente algo que les demuestre que son queridas y que no tienes ojos para otra persona."

"Entonces no parece tan difícil."

- o -

Jack y el Doctor regresaron algo más de una hora más tarde. El Doctor, pues estaba contento con lo que había encontrado. "Estoy seguro que le encantará, con lo preocupada que está por no ser la madre del bebé, creo que tu diploma a la mejor mamá del mundo le hará mucha ilusión."

Todo parecía vacío cuando volvieron. El Doctor estaba agotado y sobretodo necesitaba ir al baño, por lo que sin despedirse de Jack se fue directamente a la TARDIS, donde además esperaba encontrar a Rose, pero la chica no estaba allí.

Jack por su parte fue a su despacho, donde le estaban esperando Gwen y Rose. Aquello no le gustó nada y pensó que algo había ocurrido para que las dos estuvieran allí.

"Supongo que no vendréis a darme un regalo por ser el mejor jefe del mundo, así que supondré que ha pasado algo y sabéis como decírmelo. También voy a suponer que el mundo no está acabando porque si no me habríais llamado al teléfono. Así, voy a empezar a preocuparme, porque voy a apostar a que es algo relacionado con Ianto. ¿Estoy en lo cierto o sigo especulando?"

"Jack lo siento, no pensamos que fuera a terminar así y por mucho que Ianto quería llevarse toda la culpa, nosotras teníamos que haberlo evitado." Jack las miró serio, esperando que alguna de sus amigas le dijera lo que había pasado con Ianto.

"Ianto está bien, bueno Owen dice que en un par de días estará como nuevo, pero que por si acaso es mejor que no se levante hasta…"

"Por si no os habéis dado cuenta estáis dando un rodeo demasiado grande y aunque me gustan los preliminares extensos y concienzudos cuando estoy en plena relación sexual, ahora mismo me gustaría que fuerais más concisas."

Gwen y Rose miraron y con la mirada se preguntaron mutuamente quien iba a decírselo. Gwen lo conocía bien sabía como tratarle y aunque estaba convencida de que aquello no le iba a gustar nada y que estaría durante unos días enfadado con ella, cuando estuvieran con Ianto y viera que estaba casi bien, se volvería más receptivo, por eso decidió ser ella la que lo dijera.

"Intentamos disuadirle de venir a la cacería, pero ya sabes como es, no pudimos lograrlo. No le quité el ojo de encima, pero tuvimos que salir del SUV y le dije que se quedara. ¿Quién iba a pensar que los dos Weevils iban a ir a por él al coche? En realidad es como si supieran que estaba allí.

"¿Estás diciendo que Ianto ha ido de cacería con vosotras, que le habéis dejado sólo y que ha sido herido por dos Weevils? Si esto fuera una oficina normal, las dos estaríais despedidas ahora mismo."

Sin decir nada más, Jack salió corriendo del despacho hacia el dormitorio, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora y con sus pensamientos puestos en Ianto. Mientras corría tomó una decisión. En los meses que quedaban para que naciera la niña, no iba a dejar a su compañero solo ni un momento, la sola idea de perderlo, le hacía sentir que se moría.


	9. Chapter 9

El dolor en el vientre le suplicaba que siguiera sumido en aquella semiinconsciencia, pero la idea horrible y aterrorizante de que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo al bebé que llevaba en su interior, le obligó a despertarse.

"Jack, el bebé." Dijo por fin Ianto sobresaltado y a punto de levantarse, si no hubiera sido por la punzada de dolor.

El capitán estaba junto a él, sentado en la cama, mirándole a los ojos y con aquella sonrisa tan carismática en los labios, la que siempre le hacía sentir bien, la que hacía desaparecer todos los problemas de la vida de Ianto, la que le calmaba y en momentos como ese, le ayudaba a dormir mejor.

"Joy está bien, mejor de lo que lo estás tu creo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Y como sabes lo del nombre de Joy?"

"Quiero decir, que tu estás magulado y aunque Owen no me haya dicho nada, no me gusta nada el zarpazo que te dio el weevil en el vientre." Ianto se puso tensó al escuchar aquello, temiendo que el bebé hubiera salido herido por su estúpida necesidad de ir de caza. "Vamos, cálmate, ya te he dicho que Joy está perfectamente, pero a ti, la herida te dolerá durante unos cuantos días." Le acarició la mejilla con una mano y la otra la paso sobre su vientre.

"¿Y como sabes lo del nombre? Llevó un tiempo soñando con el nombre de Joy y cuando supe que íbamos a tener una niña, supuse que le pondríamos ese nombre, pero nunca te lo había contado. Imagino que me pareció una tontería sin importancia."

"Por si no lo sabes, hablas en sueño." Jack sonrió de nuevo. Si Ianto supiera las horas que Jack permanecía despierto observándole mientras dormía.

Tan sólo verle respierar le hacía sentir bien, pero además, escucharle hablar y oír lo que había realmente en su mente, en su interior, todo aquello que no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera al capitán; todo aquello le daba más motivos cada noche para estar junto a Ianto.

Las horas no parecían largas cuando estaba con su joven amante, la noche parecía pasar en un segundo cuando Ianto se dormía entre sus brazos. El silencio de la base, le hacía sentirse el único hombre del mundo, siempre y cuando Iando estuviera con él, le hacía sentirse especial y cuando lo miraba dormir tranquilamente y a gusto, cualquiera de las cosas que le hacían sentir mal o que le daban miedo, desaparecían hasta el día siguiente como si nunca hubieran existido.

"Joy me encanta, por cierto, es un nombre precioso."

"No lo pagues con Gwe y Rose ¿vale?" Dijo de repente Ianto. Aquella petición cambió por completo la expresión de Jack.

Si hasta hacía un momento, estaba asustado mientras Ianto había permanecido inconsciente y aliviado después al ver que sólo se había tratado de un terrible susto, ahora recordó que también estaba muy enojado, furioso incluso, por como todos se habían decidido a llevarle la contraría y como sus amigos habían estado dispuestos a poner en peligro la vida de Ianto y de su bebé.

"Ellas no quería llevarme de cacería, pero digamos que el chantaje emocional se me da bastante bien." De la misma form que había hecho con Gwen y Rose, Ianto mostró a Jack, esa mirada de cachorrillo abandonado que derretiría el témpano de hielo más frío.

"Fueron unas irresponsables, las dos y no tienen excusa posible, pero tu… después de lo que te ha pasado estos meses, de los mareos, los desmayos, creí que habías aprendido la lección o al menos que me lo habrías pedido a mi. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir ir de cacería?"

Ianto se palpó el vientre al recordar la garra del weeivl hiriéndole. Tamibén recordaba que habían caído unos cuantos cristales de la ventanilla del coche sobre él, pero estos, tan sólo le habían producido pequeños cortes sin importancia en la cara y en las manos.

Las miró y vio las pequeñas marcas de las heridas. Pensó en lo alterado que debía haber estado al verlo Jack allí en la cama, sin conocimiento y al decirle Owen que al menos la niña estaba fuera de peligro.

"Jack, necesitaba hacer algo. Me tienes entre algodones y te lo agradezco más que nada en el mundo, pero no puedes tenerme encerrado aquí todo el día para que no me ocurra nada malo. Me siento enjaulado e inútil. Además, se sincero ¿me hubieras llevado de cacería si te lo hubiera pedido?"

Los dos sabían perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que Jack no contestó y tan sólo espero a que Ianto volviera a mirarle a los ojos.

Seguramente había sido excesivo ir de cacería con las chicas, pero Ianto estaba a punto de enloquecer. Owen y Jack lo habían relevado de todas sus obligaciones para que descansara todo el tiempo, pero ahora que no le dejaban hacer absolutamente, ni tan siquiera preparar el café, la base se le estaba cayendo encima y por más que intentaba entretenerse con algo, leer algunos archivos, poner al día algunos ficheros en el ordenador, o cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera entretenido, Jack siempre tenía una idea mucho mejor; Ianto tenía que descansar.

"Vale, lo siento, supongo que me he vuelto un padre excesivamente protector antes incluso del nacimiento de mis hijos. El Doctor ha dejado muy claro que ya no me soporta y no se lo reprocho." Jack sonrió, acababa de darse cuenta que podía ser una persona agobiante, cariñosa, pero demasiado agobiante y el Doctor, debido a la amistad que los unía había sido muy claro.

"_Jack por favor, Torchwood es genial y Rose y yo estamos muy bien aquí, pero me gustaría que no estuvieras todo el día encima de mi o de lo contrario acabaremos cogiendo la TARDIS hasta que el niño vaya a nacer."_

Tal y como el Doctor quería, Jack le había dejado su espacio, más del que le gustaría al capitán, pero al menos así lo veía, tenía cerca al padre de su hijo y a su hijo. Porque aunque era algo extraño, Jack sentía al bebé, aunque no tocara al Doctor, lo notaba cerca, cuando estaba alterado, cuando se despertaba, cuando daba alguna patada. Jack se preguntó si eso sería debido a que el bebé era en parte Time Lord, pero le encantaba poder tener esa unión con el bebé y no soportaba la idea de tenerlo lejos por su excesivo cuidado con el Doctor.

"El tiene a Rose para que se preocupe por él, como para además tenerme a mi también encima."

"Jack no te lo temes así."

Con más dificultad de la que esperaba por culpa del embarazo, y por el dolor en el vientre, Ianto consiguió incorporarse y se quedó sentado en la cama. Esperó a que Jack levantara la mirada hacia él y sonrió cariñosamente.

"Vas a ser un padre estupendo y tal y como me cuidas a mi, que no me puedo quejar, no vas a permitir que le suceda nada a tus dos hijos."

Ianto que no se le notara demasiado, Ianto se lamentó por el dolor, gimió en voz baja y suspiró para soportarlo mejor. Estaba resentido todavía y por lo que parecía y por lo que le había dicho Jack, lo iba a estar por unos días más. La magulladura provocada por el weevil le abrasaba, pero no quería preocupar más a Jack.

"No tienes buena cara, ¿Qué tal si duermes un poco?" Con manos fuertes y movimientos seguros, Jack le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama otra vez.

"Lo ves, se te da muy bien cuidar y proteger a los tuyos. Es sólo que a veces, lo haces en exceso sin darte cuenta." Como respuesta, Jack le besó en la frente. "Sobre Gwen y Rose…"

"¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a ver la nueva exposición sobre la historia de la aviación que abrieron hace poco. Dijiste que te encantaría ir." Aquello no le haría daño, al menos eso pensaba el capitán, estaría con Ianto todo el tiempo y no le quitaría ojo de encima. "Pero tienes que prometerme que en cuanto te encuentres mal me lo dirás, no quiero más sustos durante el embarazo." Ianto asintió, mientras se acomodaba junco a Jack.

Jack tenía muchas formas de decir que no iba a hablar más sobre un tema o que no era el momento de discutir sobre ello; por eso Ianto temió que el capitán fuera a ser muy duro con las chicas por un error que el mismo había cometido.

- o -

El Doctor estaba durmiendo cuando Rose entró en la habitación. Se alegró, porque estaba segura que de algún modo, él ya sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Ianto y le echaría la bronca, aunque desde luego no sería como la de Jack.

Sabía que había sido una absoluta estupidez aceptar la petición de Ianto, pero se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Rose no tenía ni idea sobre cazar o sobre los weevils y pese a que no era la primera vez de Gwen, no podía decir que fuera una experta en ello.

Fueron directamente a donde habían ocurrido los últimos avistamientos, tras el nuevo estadio Millenium. Eran unas cales oscuras y poco transitadas, el paisaje preferido de los weevil para vivir.

"Ianto, quédate en el SUV. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te ocurra nada." Dijo Gwen a su compañero.

Si hubieran sabido entonces que era peor estar en el coche, pues iba a convertirse en una trampa, pero ya no había tiempo para las lamentaciones.

Ianto las vio alejarse y un momento más tarde escuchó un ruido junto al coche. En las sombras no se veía nada, pero en seguida descubrió lo que ocurría.

Un weevil apareció frente al SUV y otro junto a su ventanilla. Ianto estaba preparado para gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando una d las criaturas rompió el cristal que estaba a su lado.

Algunos restos de la ventanilla cayeron sobre él aunque el miedo no le dejo notar ningún tipo de dolor. Tanto Rose como Gwen escucharon el estruendo y fueron corriendo hacia el coche.

Al llegar, vieron a los dos weevils, uno en cada ventanilla, el uno tratando de romper la del lado del conductor y el otro con medio cuerpo dentro del coche ya y haciendo fuerza para coger a Ianto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, las dos dispararon. Gwen mató a la criatura que había irrumpido ya en el coche y Rose atemorizó al otro con un disparo al aire, que salió corriendo despavorido.

Las dos chicas corrieron hacia el SUV y al llevar vieron a Ianto; su cara y sus dos manos cubiertas por pequeñas heridas provocadas por los cristales de la ventanilla que habían caído sobre él, aunque todas ellas parecían de poca importancia. Pero una de las dos manos, colocada sobre el vientre y machada de sangre , no tenía buena pinta.

"El bebé, creo que ha herido al bebé." Dijo Ianto completamente aterrado ante la sola idea de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su hija y saber además que cualquier cosa sería por su culpa, por su inconsciencia y que Jack no se lo perdonaría nunca.

"Tranquilo cariño, te vamos a llevar a la base y Owen te echará un vistazo a esa herida. Ya verás como no es nada." Dijo Gwen lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba viendo, temía por la vida del bebé.

"No te preocupes, ya verás como no ha sido más que un terrible susto." Rose quiso creer en sus propias palabras.

Al final todo había salido bien, pero Rose no estaba segura de poder volver a mirar a la cara a Jack y a Ianto después del error que había estado a punto de costarle la vida a su compañero y también a su bebé.


	10. Chapter 10

Nada más entrar en la base, Jack tan sólo tuvo que observar la expresión de Owen para saber que algo no iba del todo bien con Ianto. El joven médico estaba preocupado, así lo demostraban los ojos que había puesto en Jack.

No le gustaba pasar tantas horas en las misiones o de cacería. Pese a estar comunicados por teléfono, ahora que el Doctor estaba a punto de salir de cuentas y que Ianto acababa de entrar en su séptimo mes de embarazado, Jack prefiera pasar todo el tiempo posible con los dos padres de sus cada vez más próximos hijos.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"No te preocupes Jack. en realidad, es algo bastante común, en un embarazo normal claro. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el caso de Ianto no es en absoluto normal…"

"Vamos deja de dar vueltas y dime de una vez que es lo que le ocurre a Ianto." Jack estaba cada vez más nervioso. Conocía perfectamente a su equipo como para saber que si a Owen le costaba más de lo debido decir las cosas era porque algo realmente importante estaba ocurriendo. "Le ocurre algo malo ¿no?"

"La niña no deja de dar patadas y moverse, creo que se parece bastante a ti."

Jack se quedó de piedra. Había esperado que le dijera que podía haber complicaciones durante el parto, a la hora de hacer la cesarea, que el malestar de Ianto hubiera aumentado… mil cosas que podían haber ocurrido mientras había estado fuera. Pero que Owen le dijera que su hija se parecía a él, que no dejaba de moverse, eso si que no se lo había esperado.

"Ya te he dicho que es algo normal, que en un estado tan avanzado del embarazo, es normal que algunos bebés se muevan más, mientras que otros pasan casi desapercibidos en el vientre materno, paterno en este caso."

"Por el amor de Dios Owen, haberlo dicho antes que casi haces que me de un ataque al corazón. Por tu cara hubiera dicho que el parto se había adelantado o yo que se cuantas cosas más."

"No es grave, de acuerdo, pero Ianto apenas puede descansar desde hace unos cuantos días." Jack estaba a punto de echarle la bronca por ocultarle esa información, pero Owen continuó hablando primero. "Lo se, lo se Jack, pero no mates al mensajero. Ianto debería habértelo dicho, pero te ha visto tan preocupado por el Doctor, tan cerca que está ahora ese parto, que yo le dije que no sería nada serio y que no hacía falta molestarte."

"Espero que cuando nazca mi hija te parezca lo suficientemente importante como para contármelo."

Jack se dirigió ligero hacia el dormitorio, hacía meses que Ianto se había acomodado a allí, pues le daba pereza volver a su apartamento y sobretodo no quería quedarse sólo por si ocurría cualquier cosa.

"Jack lo siento, pero le estoy controlando en todo momento y si te lo digo ahora, sin que Ianto lo sepa es porque me he dado cuenta que el crecimiento del bebé durante estas últimas semanas, ha hecho que Ianto se debilite mucho más. ¿No te has dado cuenta que se pasa la mayor parte de tiempo durmiendo? No ha comido mucho y eso no es bueno ni para él ni para el bebé." Owen esperó a que Jack reaccionara de la última información que le había dado. "No es grave y no debes echarle la bronca por no habértelo dicho, pero me preocupa como pueda pasar los últimos dos mes de embarazo que le quedan por delante."

"Así que Ianto se debilita por momentos." Dijo finalmente Jack, dejando allí a Owen, si el joven médico tenía algo más que decirle, podía esperar a que viera a Ianto.

- o -

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, Ianto estaba acurrucado en al cama, de vez en cuando protestaba, seguramente debido a una nueva patada del bebé, pero al menos, para tranquilidad de Jack, parecía profundamente dormido.

El capitán se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él. se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había crecido el cabello a su amante, dejando ver algunas grandes ondulaciones de las que nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y en ese momento, Ianto se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, mirándole con expresión somnolienta y visiblemente cansada.

"Lo siento, no quería despertarte." Ianto sonrió, aunque no consiguió apartar de su rostro el cansancio que dibujaba unas ojeras prominentes bajo sus ojos.

"Tranquilo, en realidad no estaba durmiendo. No es que este _bicho_ me deje hacerlo mucho últimamente." Ianto se abrazó el vientre al notar un nuevo golpe. "La verdad es que cada día creo que Joy se va a parecer mucho a ti. Espero que al menos sea tan guapa como tu."

Jack se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. "Pues yo me conformaría con que fuera tan inteligente como tu y que con los años aprenda a hacer tu café, por lo de guapa, no te preocupes, siendo nuestra hija, no espero menos de ella."

El capitán puso las manos sobre las de Ianto y al encontrar un hueco las colocó también sobre el vientre. Se acercó al notar una patada. Miró de refilón a Ianto y se preguntó si estaba muy acostumbrado a esos dolores o simplemente no quería preocuparle, pues su expresión no cambió a pesar de lo que debía haber sido un terrible dolor.

"Vamos cariño." Empezó a decir Jack mirando al vientre abultado. "Pronto estarás con nosotros. se que tienes muchas ganas de ver a tus papás, pero por el momento vas a tener que esperar y sobretodo debes portarte bien con papá, que ya tendrás tiempo de correr cuando estés en mundo exterior."

Durante unos segundos los dos se quedaron callados, pues los dos estaban esperando lo mismo. Pero nada ocurrió, el bebé se había quedado completamente tranquilo, Ianto se imaginó a su pequeña Joy, de ojos azules y piel blanca como la leche, dormida en sus brazos y por primera vez en varios días, cerró sus ojos tranquilamente, seguro de poder descansar unas horas.

"Si eres capaz de hacer eso mismo durante los primeros meses de su vida," Ianto suspiró. "Creo que entonces voy a poder quererte para el resto de mi vida."

Jack se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó, imaginando que ya los estaba abrazando a los dos. Al igual que Ianto, imaginaba a su bebé, con los mismos ojos, azules, sinceros, expresivos y sobretodo, absolutamente cariñosos de su joven amante, al igual que cuando creciera un poco más, soñaba con ver la sonrisa tímida de Ianto en la niña.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad duró mucho menos de los que ellos habían esperado, pues la voz de Owen sonó con fuerza a través del intercomunicador de la habitación.

"Jack, te necesito en la enfermería ya. El bebé del Doctor ya viene."

El capitán casi se levantó de un salto y aunque Ianto intentó lo mismo, su pesado cuerpo no se lo permitió y quedó sentado en la cama. Se sentía como una enorme tortuga incapaz de darse la vuelta al quedar varada en la orilla panza arriba.

"Mejor quédate, ya se que necesitas descansar, además esto puede ir para largo, cuando todo haya pasado te llamo vengo a buscarte." Jack le besó en la frente y le acarició la mejilla con cariño antes de marcharse.

- o -

Teniendo en cuenta que aquello por lo que ahora debía estar pasando el Doctor, era prácticamente lo mismo que le iba a ocurrir él dentro de no mucho tiempo, con la diferencia de no ser un Timelord y no poder regenerarse si algo malo ocurría; Ianto necesitaba saber como iba el parto y saber que era lo que debía temer o si por el contrario no era para tanto.

Le costó más de lo que había esperado levantarse, pero después de un trabajoso esfuerzo lo consiguió. Se movió lentamente por la base, con la esperanza de que todo el mundo estuviera en la enfermería y no le detuviera.

Afortunadamente no se encontró a nadie por el camino y pudo llegar hasta las escaleras. Sin embargo nada más acercarse, empezó a arrepentirse de haber llegado hasta allí, pues empezó a escuchar los quejidos del Doctor y también escuchó a Jack.

"Vamos Doctor, hemos pasado por cosas peores que esta y un parto no te va a vencer." Le siguió un nuevo quejido del Doctor. "Vale, igual no pero al menos podrías no destrozarme la mano."

"Esto es culpa tuya Jack." Dijo a continuación Rose, mucho más enfadada y alterada de lo que Ianto esperaba escucharla en un momento tan importante y a simple vista, tan bonito como ese. "Si no te hubieras insinuado al Doctor en un primer momento, mira que te lo dejé bien claro hace tiempo, pero tu, todavía necesitabas acostarte con él para quedarte tranquilo."

"Rose ya basta." Para sorpresa de Ianto, no fue Jack el que paró los pies a Rose, sino que fue Gwen. Al llegar a la sala de operaciones, se dio cuenta que Jack no era consciente de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, mucho de menos de su aparición y no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Rose. "Se que están hablando los nervios por ti y se que no te hizo ninguna gracia lo que Jack y el Doctor hicieron, pero te recuerdo que dentro de unos minutos, vas a ser madre, en una situación un tanto especial, si de acuerdo, pero ese niño va a ser de los tres y tu vas a ser su única madre." Rose se había quedado callada.

Era cierto, tal y como había dicho Gwen, los nervios habían hablado por ella, el enfado que había guardado en su interior durante todo el periodo del embarazo del Doctor acababa de salir de repente.

"Gwen tiene razón." Rose puso una mano, lo más cálida que pudo sobre el hombro de Jack y esperó hasta que el capitán volvió un momento su cara del Doctor a ella. "Lo siento mucho Jack, no es un momento fácil para nadie ahora y teniendo tu que preocuparte también por Ianto…"

El Doctor gritó, lo cual sobrecogió a Ianto y cuando volvió a hacerlo, sintió que le fallaban las piernas completamente.

"Tenemos que sedarlo ya y sacar al bebé o si no nos arriesgamos a perderlos a los dos." Dijo Owen más alterado de lo que lo había visto nunca.

"Oh, dios ¿perderlos a los dos?" Todos se volvieron hacia Ianto. "Jack ¿puede pasarme eso también a mi?" El agente empezó a respirar más rápido de lo normal y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

"Gwen…" Dijo Jack.

"No Jack, te necesito, se que es muy egoísta por mi parte pedirte que dejes al Doctor ahora pero," Ianto se dobló por el dolor que sintió en el vientre, más fuerte de lo que había sido nunca. Le costó respirar con normalidad pero tras dos inspiraciones entrecortadas se sintió mejor. "Por favor, creo que algo no va bien Jack."

El capitán miró al Doctor, al que Owen ya había dormido y luego a Ianto. No podía estar con los dos a la vez, no podía atender al mismo tiempo a los dos hombres a los que más quería y eso no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

"Jack ya no puedes hacer nada más aquí, en mi residencia traje a vario niños al mundo por cesárea y aunque lo parezca, esto no puede ser muy diferente." Owen insistió al capitán. "Ianto te necesita, ahora más que nunca, va a pasar por esto dentro de poco, tal vez antes si…"

No lo dijo pues no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero Jack sabía que la impresión que acababa de llevarse Ianto al ver todo aquello, podía suponer que el parte se le adelantara.

"Si ocurre cualquier cosa te avisaré."

Jack no lo pensó dos veces, soltó la mano del Doctor, que Rose sostenía un momento más tarde y fue hasta Ianto, justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo. Ahora apenas respiraba bien y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

"Ya está, ya está tranquilo." Le besó de nuevo en la frente y casi llevándolo en brazos lo subió hasta el sofá.

"No podemos perder a Joy… no, no, ahora no." Jack le abra´zo con fuerza pero justo en ese momento, para horror del capitán, Ianto gritó de dolor y se aferró a Jack como no lo había hecho nunca. "Dios Jack, me duele, creo que… no lo se, no puede ser."

"¿Qué, que ocurre?"

Ianto, mirando a Jack con los ojos más temerosos que el capitán le hubiera visto nunca, se lo dijo. "Creo que Joy no va a esperar a los nueve meses para venir al mundo."


	11. Chapter 11

No sentía dolor, no estaba nervioso, no pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado después de que Jack le anestesiara. Tampoco tuvo ningún sueño. Nada, simplemente se quedó dormido, tranquilo y relajado seguro de que todo iba a salir bien, de que por mucho que el capitán estuviera pálido, por mucho que Owen estuviera ocupado y por mucho que los primeros dolores fueran terribles, todo saldría sin problemas.

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado, aunque para él no fueron más que unos segundos. Se removió y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el sofá, seguramente Jack le había movido, tal vez con la ayuda de Owen. Estaba en una cama, una de las camas de la enfermería, en la que normalmente no quería estar, pero donde ahora más cómodo se sentía.

Había voces a su alrededor, reconoció la de Jack, aunque sonaba distinto, tal vez cansado, tal vez preocupado, Ianto estaba demasiado anestesiado todavía como para reconocer algo así. Había otra, de mujer, Gwen, si era Gwen y estaba hablando con Jack.

"No te preocupes os ayudaremos en todo."

"Gracias Gwen, no sabes la sorpresa que ha sido, todavía no me lo creo." Si, definitivamente Jack estaba cansado y su típico tono distendido no estaba allí, pues había dejado paso a uno mucho más bajo.

"Ya sabes que nos tienes a Rhys y a mi para lo que necesites y por cierto." Por el sonido que escuchó, Ianto supuso que Gwen acababa de abrazar al capitán. "Enhorabuena por toda la familia numerosa."

La cabeza estaba volviendo a funcionarle con normalidad de nuevo, la anestesia se estaba pasando por fin y al fin podía empezar a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, de la misma manera que cierto malestar estaba creciendo en su cuerpo, como si le faltara algo y al mismo tiempo un dolor en el vientre estaba emergiendo.

Ianto prefirió no pensar en ello y centrarse en lo realmente importante. Aunque los brazos le pesaban demasiado, consiguió moverlos y los colocó sobre su vientre, por encima de la ropa de la cama. Sobresaltado, apartó la ropa, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró su vientre, que ya no estaba abultado.

"Oh, dios mío, Joy ¿Dónde está Joy? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Jack!"

Por más que lo intentó, no consiguió levantarse, el dolor era cada vez más intenso y su cuerpo estaba agotado de no sabía muy bien que todavía. Pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba que el capitán le dijera donde estaba la hija que había llevado en su vientre durante siete meses y que ya no estaba allí.

Entonces lo recordó; el dolor provocado por los nervios al ver el parto del Doctor, cada vez haciéndose más intenso y finalmente la sensación que jamás hubiera creído que pudiera llegar a ser posible de romper aguas o algo así, no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero si que lo había sentido.

Jack estaba con él y antes de quedar inconsciente por la anestesia le había escuchado decirle que todo iba a ir bien y le había oído hablar con Owen, como si le joven médico le estuviera dando instrucciones.

"¡Jack!"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo." Allí estaba el capitán. Si su aspecto era horrible. Por mucho que dormir no fuera una prioridad para él, desde luego hacía más de un día que no descansaba, pues aquella palidez no era normal en él y los ojos inchados tampoco. "Todo está bien, no pasa nada, todo ha terminado."

"¿Dónde esta Joy? Jack por favor dime que la niña está bien. Necesito verla, quiero verla por favor." Jack le acarició el rostro y Ianto cogió la mano del capitán para que le hiciera caso. "Pasa algo verdad, por eso tienes tan mala cara."

"No, Joy está bien, pero es muy peqeña todavía. Owen le ha creado una incubadora, por eso no la tengo conmigo." Tan solo mirar a los ojos de Jack le era suficiente a Ianto para estar seguro que el capitán decía la verdad.

Lo cierto era que Jack jamás le había mentido, no usaba medias verdades con él, ni le contaba las historias a medias. El capitán siempre era sincero cuando hablaba con él. sin embargo ahora tenía miedo, temía por no tener cerca de Joy, porque algo le preocupaba a Jack y todavía no se lo había dicho, porque algo podía no haber salido bien, porque su pequeña tuviera algún problema.

"Hay algo más ¿verdad Jack?"

"¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Has perdido más sangre de la recomendable y teniendo en cuenta que no soy médico ni nada parecido… Al menos me dejarás más tranquilo si te relajas un rato."

"Jack por favor, no voy a poder dormir si no me dices lo que ocurre." De nuevo trató de incorporarse pero consiguió lo mismo que antes, hacerse daño y frustarse. "Por favor."

"Vale tu ganas, pero estate tranquilo que no es nada malo." Aquello no le gustaba nada a Ianto, tanto misterio, tanto con que no ocurría nada, tan sólo le daba a entender, que desde luego ocurría algo que Jack no le estaba contando.

"Joy es perfecta, es tan pequeña… es perfecta, pero aún no he podido ver de que color tiene lo ojos. Es tan chiquitina, pero es preciosa." Jack tomó aire, definitivamente ocurría algo. "Joy especial."

"¿Cómo que especial? Un médico sólo dice que un niño es especial cuando le ocurre algo malo, cuando el bebé tiene una de esas enfermedades incurables o muy raras, tan sólo esos niños son especiales."

Durante un momento, respirar costó demasiado y tuvo que dejar de hablar para poder serenarse un poco. Jack se sentó todavía más cerca y le besó en los labios para relajarle. Mientras lo hacía le sonrió y suspiró. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Ianto iba a ser un padre excepcional y sobretodo protector, justo como a Jack le gustaba.

"No, no me refiero a ese tipo de "especial". Digamos que Joy es especial en el sentido que tiene ciertas habilidades."

"¡Jack si quieres que me relaje no lo estás consiguiendo muy bien así!" Jack se echó a reír nervioso.

Nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida, pocas veces se quedaba sin palabras para decir algo tan simple y en muy pocas ocasiones le había ocurrido que tuviera dudas sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro. Fue a besar otra vez a Ianto, pero este se retiró un poco.

"Por favor."

"Joy nos ha estado escondiendo a su hermana melliza. Ianto, hemos tenido dos niñas." El muchacho se había quedado paralizado, desde luego la noticia le había cogido por sorpresa, pero sobretodo estaba sorprendido porque en su sueño no había visto dos niñas, tan sólo había visto a Joy. "Ianto, ¿estás bien?"

"Dos niñas, mellizas y Joy ha estado ocultando de todas las pruebas a su hermana. ¿Son tus genes verdad?" De nuevo Jack se echó a reír y se tumbó junto a Ianto en la cama. "Lo siento, ha sido… dios, está siendo todo tan extraño, que todavía no me lo puedo creer por completo." Aunque apenas podía moverse, Ianto se giró un poco para poder mirar a Jack a los ojos y sonreír con alegría por fin. "Somos padres de dos niñas, dos niñas."

"Si, pero tendremos que pensar otro nombre. Mientras has estado inconsciente había pensado en Emily, fue mi mujer hace mucho tiempo. Ha sido una de las personas a las que más he amado en toda mi vida y por culpa de este trabajo nunca pude darle un hijo. Creo que murió de pena." Ianto se acurrucó contra él mientras le escuchaba hablar. "He estado pensando y creo que le debo esto."

"Claro, Emily es precioso, me encanta. Bien pues ¿Cuándo me llevarás a ver a Joy y Emily?" La voz de Ianto había sonado tan suplicante y sobretodo con un tono casi infantil que Jack no tuvo forma de negarse. Había estado tan preocupado por él durante por horas por no haber seguido bien los pasos que le había indicado Owen que hasta que no le había visto abrir los ojos no se había quedado tranquilo.

"Muy bien, espera aquí, porque no quiero que te canses." Se levantó de un salto de la cama y casi salió corriendo del cuarto.

Al verlo marchar, Ianto se dio cuenta que llevaba la ropa arrugada, Jack que siempre iba impecable, tenía la camisa arrugada y todavía quedaban algunas gotas de sangre desperdigadas por ella.

"_Dos bebés, tengo dos hijas, dios me lo puedo creer." _Pensó mientras se volvía a palpar el vientre en el que había llevado a las dos niñas sin haberlo sabido. Sonrió, pensando en lo que se iba a convertir su vida a partir de ese momento, pañales, biberones, paseos por el parque, todo el doble de veces y mientras tanto salvar al mundo de posibles amenazas extraterrestres.

Jack volvió en menos de un minuto y se presentó en la puerta con una silla de ruedas. "¿No me digas que guardaste la silla?" Jack volvía a sonreír por fin, esa sonrisa encantadora que había enamorado a Ianto al primera vez que lo había visto, la misma con la que quería despertarse cada mañana, esa misma volvía a verse de nuevo en el rostro del capitán.

"Si crees que no puedes volver a encontrarte con un Weevil que te ataque y acabar con una pierna rota es que no conoces a esos bichos. Vamos, te ayudaré." Aunque en un primer momento Ianto intentó levantarse sólo, un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta que esa iba a ser una tarea bastante imposible.

Por fin se apoyó en Jack, que casi en levantándolo del lo dejó con mucho cuidado en la silla y salió del cuarto.

"Lo siento, no te había preguntado por el Doctor y…"

"Jaime, Jaime Tyler Smith. Es adorable y creo que se parece más al Doctor que a mi. Está con él y con Rose ahora mismo. Sabes, Rose está encantada con los niños y creo que se está ilusionando con eso de ser mamá."

"¡Ianto!" Gwen fue hasta su compañero y le abrazó, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Tanto Owen como Toshiko también se acercaron a la pareja. "No sabíamos que Jack también fuera buen cirujano."

"Jack tiene buenas manos para todo y conoce como nadie la anatomía humana." La mano de Jack le acarició el cabello y le hizo suspirar, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba de nuevo agotado. Supuso que el capitán tenía razón y había perdido mucha sangre. Pero no le importaba, simplemente estaba feliz y quería ver por fin, a sus hijas.

"Vamos, las niñas están ahí." La puerta que tenía delante le parecía demasiado lejos a Ianto y no veía el momento de cruzarla. Incluso estaba dispuesto a levantarse y llegar corriendo.

Pero por fin cruzaron y nada más hacerlo, Ianto escuchó dos ruiditos que le sacaron la mejor de sus sonrisas. Finalmente vio las dos incubadoras y en su interior vio los dos cuerpecitos moviéndose inquietos.

Jack le acercó hasta que pudo tocar los cristales. Cogió la mano de Ianto y le indicó desde donde podría meterla para poder tocarlas con los guantes especiales.

"Dios mío Jack, son, son preciosas."

"Lo se y todo gracias a ti, que has aguantado como un valiente estos últimos meses." Jack besó a su compañero en la mejilla y puso la mano sobre el cristal de las dos incubadoras. "Dentro de un mes más o menos, podrán salir de aquí y seremos una familia."

"La familia Harkness."

"Harkness-Jones." De nuevo Jack le besó y Ianto se dejó llevar por los labios y las manos del capitán, mientras escuchaba los sonidos que hacían sus hijas, sin ver cuando llegaba el momento para poder tenerlas por fin entre sus brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

Todo había cambiado en la base en menos de un mes. Ahora había tres bebés, todos hijos del capitán y que apenas le dejaban descansar, pues entre eso y el trabajo habitual de Torchwood, Jack apenas tenía tiempo para nada más.

El Doctor y Rose, ya llevaban allí más de ocho meses, desde que le habían dado la noticia y para alegría de Jack, todavía no le habían dicho nada sobre una posible marcha con la TARDIS.

"Ya sabéis que podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis." Le dijo al Doctor, al que ahora veía más a menudo que nunca por estar con su otro hijo.

Jamie Tyler era todo un encanto, un niño que había sacado los ojos de Jack y la sonrisa del Doctor. Fue una sorpresa para todos, ver que un bebé a su corta edad ya sonreía, pero era cierto, cada vez que uno de sus padres o Rose se acercaban a él, el niño les saludaba con una encantadora sonrisa y alargaba los bracitos hacia ellos para que lo cogieran. Nadie podía resistirse a él.

El niño se dormía en seguida en brazos de Jack y cuando en alguna ocasión lloraba, el capitán lo cogía en brazo lo acunaba pegado su pecho, mientras tarareaba alguna cancioncilla, que pese a no decirlo nunca, todos estaban convencidos que sería proveniente de su planeta de origen y en pocos minutos, el niño se quedaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos como por arte de magia.

"Gracias por la oferta Jack, pero lo cierto es que todavía no he hablado con Rose sobre lo que vamos a hacer ahora que ha nacido Jamie." El Doctor miró a Rose y Jack se dio cuenta que había algo que no le estaban contando, algo que fallaba, algo que no estaba bien y que por los ojos de ambos no le iba a gustar nada.

"Vais a marcharos pronto y os pensáis llevar a Jamie ¿verdad?" El tono de voz del capitán había cambiado radicalmente, hasta convertirse en uno serio, que encajaba perfectamente con su rostro.

"Jack, no es tan simple."

"No vengas con tonterías Doctor, nunca has pensando en quedarte, ni siquiera por unos días. Por mucho que Jamie sea también hijo mío, tu idea siempre ha sido marcharte en cuanto pudieras."

"Jack por favor no te pongas así." Dijo por fin Rose, tratando de poner paz entre los dos.

El bebé se removió en sus brazos, pero no se despertó. Lo acunó con cuidado y le susurró algo al oído que ni Rose ni el Doctor pudieron escuchar, pero sus palabras calmaron al bebé.

"Entiendo que no te guste quedarte en un sitio fijo, que no seas hombre casero y que quedarte en la tierra te agobie. Pero sinceramente Doctor, estamos hablando de que ahora tienes contigo un bebé, tienes a mi hijo y porque no decirlo también, al hijo de Rose. No puedes vivir todas tus aventuras con un recién nacido, ni con un niño pequeño y lo que más importante todavía, no puedes apartarlo de mi el tiempo que te convenga a ti y verlo cuando ya ha crecido un año más o quien sabe como de mayor estará para entonces, no puedes separarlo de sus hermanas así como así."

Jack le dio a Rose el bebé para que esta lo dejara en la cuna, no quería despertarle si levantaba la voz más de la cuenta.

"Entiendo lo que dices Jack, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, tengo la TARDIS, es mi casa."

"Lo dices como si esta no fuera también tu casa."

"Claro que lo es Jack, pero…"

"Ya lo has decidido ¿verdad? Por mucho que yo diga ahora, no va a haber forma de que tu cambies de opinión." Jack se sentó en el sofá y pensó en Ianto, en como se había sentido él cuando el capitán se había marchado con el Doctor sin pensárselo dos veces, sin imaginar que pudiera hacer daño a alguien.

Ahora lo comprendía. Ahora sabía por todo lo que había pasado Ianto pensando en lo que podría haberle pasado, en que podría estar muerto, en que podría haberle ayudado. Para él esto era lo mismo, sólo que ahora tenía que contar también con que estaba su hijo y eso era mucho más importante, si cabía, que el eterno amor que sentía por el Doctor.

"Mira no voy a decirte lo que debes hacer y tampoco voy a obligarte a quedarte aquí como si fuéramos una familia feliz y todo eso. Pero… es igual, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, se lo que tu quieres hacer y lo que vas a hacer."

Jack se dio la vuelta sin esperar la respuesta del Doctor, después de tantos años Jack sabía que no había de convencerle de algo que no quisiera hacer, por mucho que eso significara alejarlo de su propio hijo. Ya le había abandonado a su suerte una vez, que le iba a impedir hacerlo ahora y separarle un poco de su hijo.

"¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?" Dijo Rose mientras acunaba en sus brazo al bebé.

"No me dio tiempo." El Doctor se había quedado ahí quieto, Jack apenas le había dejado decir nada, a pesar que lo que tenía que decirle seguramente le gustaría.

- o -

Tras lo ocurrido el día anterior, aquel día de trabajo había sido intenso, ahora que Ianto, desde que había dado a luz a las mellizas no estaba en el trabajo y todavía le quedaba al menos un mes por delante, todos tenían que esforzarse un poco más. Nadie conocía como Ianto la base y ahora el resto de sus compañeros se estaban empezando a dar cuenta de la importante labor que llevaba a cabo el joven agente.

Jack estaba agotado, ni cuando tenía que salvar al mundo de una amenaza extraterrestre, podría sentir tan agotado. Realmente, ahora era cuando más se daba cuenta que no podría vivir sin Ianto trabajando con él.

Entró en el dormitorio procurando no hacer ningún ruido, pues Ianto estaba dormido. Era casi media noche y con los analgésicos que le daba Owen para evitar los dolores de después de la operación, el muchacho se pasaba gran parte del día dormido. se descalzo, a pesar de lo frío que estaba siempre el suelo metálico de su dormitorio.

Ya había comenzado a hacer las primeras obras en la base para acondicionarla para su nueva familia. Le resultaba todavía algo extraño, hablar de su nueva familia, cuando hacía escasos diez meses, no se atrevía a pensar en Ianto como alguien más que el hombre con el que se acostaba de vez en cuando y ahora se estaba pensando pedirle matrimonio, aunque no se lo había comentado todavía a nadie. Además, por descontado, ahora tenían a las niñas, que pese a estar todavía en las incubadoras, pronto las tendrían con ellos y serían una familia al completo.

Por eso, tan sólo pasarían un par de noches más en el que hasta ese momento había sido su pequeño dormitorio, no sólo porque se les había quedado pequeño a él y a Ianto, sino porque no era un lugar apropiado para las niñas.

"Podríamos comprar una casa más grande, no se algo en el campo. Podríamos pasar por una familia normal." Había propuesto Ianto una noche.

"¿Desde cuando podríamos tener tu y yo una familia normal? Yo no puedo morir y las niñas, bueno no sabemos hasta que punto pero Joy es especial. pienso que sería mejor quedarnos aquí."

"¿Temes que alguien intente hacerles daño a las niñas?"

"No quiero asustarte y menos ahora que todavía te estás recuperando, pero no creo que tarde mucho en que alguien se entere que hemos tenido a las niñas. Seguro que alguien intenta hacernos daño a través de ellas y si encima llegan a saber que Joy tiene algún tipo de poder proveniente del vortex."

Jack besó a Ianto al notar que se ponía tenso, aunque no había querido asustarle, no era fácil no asustarse, pensando que sus enemigos, pudieran llegar algún día hasta sus pequeñas y hacerles daño.

Por eso, los dos habían terminado decidido que lo mejor, hasta que conocieran el potencial de las niñas sería quedarse en la base y para eso, habían decidido hacer un apartamento bajo tierra. El resto del equipo se quedó sorprendido al escuchar lo que Jack había pensado y sobretodo al ver los planos que había diseñado para el nuevo espacio.

Había preparado dos enormes dormitorios, uno para ellos y otro para las niñas, una sala donde las pequeñas pudieran jugar cuando fueran más mayores y una sala de relax para ellos, como un cuarto de estar, pero a lo grande. La cocina, especialmente elegida al gusto de Ianto, era enorme, aquella era una verdadera mansión pegada a la base, a la que se accedía a través de la sala de reuniones y en caso de ocurrir algo, también se podía entrar a través de las celdas.

Mientras recordaba aquellos intensos días de trabajo, Jack llegó hasta la cama. Todavía no había mostrado a Ianto la nueva casa, quería que fuera un sorpresa para su compañero y así de paso apenas se movía de la cama en al que Owen le había recomendado que se quedara.

Ianto estaba dormido, acurrucado en la cama, pero en cuento escuchó en poco ruido que estaba haciendo Jack, se despertó y lo miró.

"¿Todavía estabas trabajando a estas horas? Creo que aunque no puedas morir, todavía puedes caer enfermo por sobreesfuerzo."

"Mira que te preocupas por mi."

Ianto estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la del capitán. "Espera no te tumbes todavía, llévame a ver a las niñas, desde ayer no las he visto y ya las echo de menos." Jack quería decirle que no debía moverse, que era lo mejor para su recuperación, que tenía que descansar, pero no había forma de decir que no a esa mirada de cachorrillo abandonado con la que siempre le atacaba su compañero. "Por favor Jack."

"Muy bien pero vas a usar la silla de ruedas."

"Lo que quieras."

Ni siquiera le dejó levantarse a él solo, pues casi lo tomó en brazos. Ianto se rió a gusto a ver lo mucho que lo cuidaba Jack. besó al capitán en agradecimiento y esperó a que comenzara el paseo diario hasta la enfermería en la que estaba las incubadoras de las niñas.

Salieron de la habitación y de repente, Ianto notó un viento frío que le rodeaba, miró a Jack, pero obviamente este no había notado nada, por lo que decidió no decir nada. cada momento el frío era más intenso y sin darse cuenta empezó a tiritar.

"_La niña, la criatura será mía."_

Sobresaltado Ianto pidió a Jack que parara y se detuvo a escuchar con atención.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Has oído eso?"

"¿El que?"

"Nada es igual, seguramente habrán sido las cañerías." Ianto estaba asustado, pero con todo lo que estaba haciendo Jack por él esos días, no quería preocuparlo más y trató de apartar esa voz de su cabeza.

La enfermería estaba vacía, a excepción de las dos incubadoras. Nada más entrar se olvidó de todo miedo, de todo problema y toda posibilidad de que ocurriera nada malo en su vida, porque aquellas dos preciosidades, Joy y Emily los miraban como si los estuvieran esperando.

"Son preciosas."

"Y dentro de dos semanas podremos llevarla a la nueva casa y todos la conoceréis." Ianto se dio la vuelta hacia Jack y le besó apasionadamente. Tenía tantas ganas de ver la que se iba a convertir en pocos días en el hogar de su familia que apenas podía esperar.

"_Entonces, la niña sería mía. Sus poderes, serán míos."_

"¡Jack!" Ianto no pudo reprimir el grito, pero por la forma en la que había sobresaltado a Jack estaba claro que el capitán no había escuchado nada. "La voz otra vez."

"¿Qué voz?"

"Jack aquí hay algo que quiere a las niñas."

"_La niña es poderosa y ella me despertara por fin."_

"Rectifico aquí hay algo que quiere a Joy." Jack tomó su mano y agachándose junto a Ianto le besó con delicadeza. Su compañero estaba aterrado y él se sentía intranquilo, si había algo en la base que pudiera poner en peligro a su familia, tenía que encontrarlo y acabar con ello.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vale Jack, son las seis de la mañana, me has sacado de la cama y he tenido que dejar a Rhys muy preocupado, creyendo que hay una amenaza extraterrestre. ¿Se pude saber que pasa?"

El capitán dio una vuelta a la mesa de la sala de reuniones mientras miraba a todo su equipo, incluyendo también al Doctor y a Rose, que llevaba al pequeño Jamie, el cual se había despertado un rato antes. No sabía como decirles lo que Ianto y él acababan de descubrir esa noche. Ahora que todo parecía ir bien, resultaba que había algún tipo de ente, una criatura que quería apoderarse de al menos, una de sus hijas.

"Jack estás empezando a asustarme ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" El Doctor conocía demasiado bien Jack, tanto como para saber que un silencio de más de dos segundos proveniente de Jack, no pronosticaba nada bueno y que no les mirara a los ojos a ninguno de ellos, pues trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no asustarles, más de lo que ya estaba él, menos todavía.

El Doctor se levantó y se acercó a su amigo. Después de la discusión que habían tenido antes, no esperaba que el capitán aceptara su compañía así como así, pero a pesar de ello, Jack no dijo nada, le miró con la cabeza baja y simplemente mostró una media sonrisa.

"Jack."

"Voy a llevarme a Ianto unos días fuera de aquí." Se escuchó un murmullo entre sus compañeros, pero todos esperaron a que continuara hablando. "Owen necesito que me digas cuando podremos sacar a las niñas de las incubadoras."

Owen miró primero a Tosh y luego a Gwen, esperando que alguna de las dos le dijeran lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, tal vez ellas supieran algo más que él después de todo, pero ambas estaban tan sorprendidas como él.

"Jack, las niñas son muy pequeñas, son demasiado prematuras para sacarlas de las incubadoras. ¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto Jack? estás muy raro y si algo no va bien, deberías decírnoslo."

"Jack somos un equipo ¿no?" Gwen se levantó y fue hasta su amigo, pues ahora con aquella expresión dolida en la cara y aquellos ojos tristes que no se atrevían a decir la verdad, no podía verlo como su jefe, sino que necesitaba ser simplemente su amiga, su mejor amiga quizá. "Nos ayudamos cuando ocurre algo. Después de lo mucho que te costó aceptar que Rhys sabía todo lo que ocurría aquí en Torchwood, creo que ahora me toca a mi devolverte el favor y ayudarte en lo que sea que te ocurre."

Jack suspiró y se sentó en la silla que presidía la mesa, como siempre, cruzó las manos y esperó a que todos estuvieran también sentados para empezar a hablar. Los miró durante unos segundos. Sabía que no había nadie más en quien pudiera confiar para ayudarles. Sabía que harían cualquier cosa por ellos, durante los últimos meses lo habían demostrado sobradamente, pero algo en su interior le dijo que iban a encontrarse con momentos duros por delante para salvar a su familia y que necesitaba todo el apoyo posible en sus amigos y compañeros.

"Hay algo aquí, creo que proviene de algún otro lado de la brecha y ese algo quiere a las niñas, al menos sabemos que quiere a Joy, sabe que es especial, que será una niña muy poderosa y quiere usarla para venir aquí. Eso en el mejor de los casos."

"Jack ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?" Dijo Gwen, pero estaba hablando por todos los demás.

"Soy Jack Harkness, salvo al mundo todos días, ¿Cómo no voy a ser capaz de salvar a mi propia familia?" Jack mostró una sonrisa forzada pero la mantuvo tan sólo un momento. "Además, lo acabamos de descubrir, bueno Ianto es quien lo acaba de descubrir, esa cosa o lo que quiera que sea, se está comunicando con él, ha creado un vínculo con Ianto no se como y le está torturando desde esta noche con que se va a llevar a Joy."

"¿Qué sabes de ese ente?" Preguntó el Doctor, mirando de refilón a Rose, no quería pensar en poder ponerla a ella en peligro y sobretodo no quería poner en peligro la vida de su hijo recién nacido, ahora que llevaban unos meses tranquilos, quería siguiera siendo así, al menos hasta que aclarara por fin las cosas con Jack.

"Nada en realidad, Ianto es el único con el que se ha comunicado, pero creo que es algo más que eso. Ianto no me lo ha dicho, pero escuchar a esa cosa, ser su canal de comunicación lo debilita. Intenta que no se le note pero le ha dejado fatal, sobretodo en su estado."

Jack no pudo disimular el miedo y el dolor que sentía por Ianto, no pudo apartar los ojos de la mesa, para que nadie viera la desesperación que empezaba a apoderarse de él, porque en las horas que habían pasado, todavía no había encontrado una solución para lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su familia.

"Voy a echarle un vistazo, tal vez sólo sea cuestión de que tome algunas vitaminas." Jack asintió y sin decir nada más Owen se levantó, pero antes de salir de la sala se dio la vuelta hacia Jack. "En cuanto a las niñas, lo siento pero todavía son muy pequeñas, tal vez en un par de semanas."

"No creo que tengamos un par de semanas, pero gracias de todos modos Owen."

"Tal vez podríamos hacer algo en la TARDIS." Jack se dio la vuelta hacia el Doctor. "No es que tenga muchas incubadoras pero podríamos fabricar algo y os podríais quedar allí, ya sabes que en la TARDIS no entra nada que yo no quiera que entre."

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, Owen tiene razón las niñas son muy pequeñas y no querría arriesgarme a que les ocurriera nada malo."

Rose, que le había dado el bebé a Gwen, se acercó a Jack, rodeó su cuerpo por detrás y le besó en la mejilla mientras sonreía con ternura. "Quien me iba a decir a mi que te iba a ver convertido en todo un padrazo protegiendo a sus cachorros. Te pareces muy poco al capitán Harkness que me salvó en aquel Londres invadido por los Nazis y creo que ahora me gustas más."

"Rose tiene razón, además por nada del mundo haría nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de nadie. Podríamos intentarlo, de todas formas ¿dónde pensabas ir con Ianto y las dos niñas?"

"La verdad es que no lo había pensado, tan sólo quería mantenerlos a salvo y creo que había antepuesto mi lado más paternal antes que la de capitán Harkness y líder de Torchwood."

Se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento y se alegró de tener allí a tanta gente que deseaba ayudarle. Puso su mano sobre la Rose, que descansaba sobre su hombro y se volvió para mirarla.

"Adelante Owen." Su compañero le llamaba a través del intercomunicador. Jack sintió algo extraño en su estómago, algo que le decía que aquella llamada no presagiaba nada bueno y menos sabiendo que estaba con Ianto.

"Creo que deberías venir. Tal vez tu sepas algo más sobre todo esto que yo."

Jack se levantó con tanta celeridad que todos los demás se quedaron petrificados al verlo salir casi a la carrera de la sala de reuniones. Rose cogió al bebé de nuevo y sin que el Doctor le dijera nada, se quedó atrás, dispuesta a ir a la TARDIS, en cuanto hubiera la más mínima señal de que algo grave estaba ocurriendo.

El Doctor la miró por un momento y sonrió, comenzó a caminar pero se dio la vuelta y al llegar hasta ella le besó con cariño en los labios, de la misma que lo hizo en la cabecita de su hijo.

"Todo va a ir bien te lo prometo."

"¿Sabes que es esa criatura de la que habla Jack?" El Doctor dudó un momento sobre lo que contestar, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no podía mentir a Rose. Ya había hecho bastante con contarle a Jack lo que sabía sobre aquella criatura, como para además esconderle algo a Rose, pues ella sería la primera en darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

"He oído hablar de ellas, pero decían que ya no había y menos tan cerca de la Tierra. No quiero que le digas nada de esto a Jack, no quiero preocuparle más de lo que ya está, pero tenemos que llevar a las niñas a la TARDIS, allí es donde más seguras estarán. Pero sobretodo, si esa cosa es lo que creo que es, Ianto es quien más me preocupa, esas criaturas no suelen portarse muy bien con aquel con el que hacen contacto."

"¿A que te refieres con no portarse bien?" Rose abrazó a Jamie con fuerza, no queriendo pensar en que una criatura peligrosa estuviera tan cerca del bebé.

"Se alimentan de su unión con los otros mundos, son como lo que vosotros aquí llamáis vampiros, además creo que el primer vampiro que visteis fue una de estas cosas. Por eso tengo que asegurarme si es lo que yo creo, de nuevo la TARDIS el lugar más seguro para Ianto también."

"¿La TARDIS lo detendrá?"

El Doctor guardó silencio, pues no sabía que responder. Como le había dicho a Rose, había oído hablar de esas criaturas, pero de la misma forma que en la Tierra los vampiros no son más que un mito en el que algunos creen y otros no, el Doctor era de los que estaba seguro que aquellas cosas eran parte del pasado y nunca se había enfrentado a una como para saber si la TARDIS, lo detendría.

Volvió a besar a Rose y echó a correr en dirección al dormitorio de Jack y Ianto. Con los meses que habían pasado allí, el Doctor ya se conocía perfectamente la mayor parte de los pasillos e incluso algunos de los que Jack creía secretos para el Doctor. Tenía el mapa de la base en su cabeza, por lo que no tardó más de dos minutos en llegar al dormitorio.

- o -

Al llegar al dormitorio, seguido de Gwen y Toshiko, durante un momento Jack se detuvo en seco en la puerta, pues no comprendía lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. No sabía porque estaba arrodillado, vendando la muñeca de Ianto y porque había unas manchas en el suelo, perfectamente identificables con sangre, que provenían de una herida en la misma muñeca de su joven amente.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de Ianto y cuando sintió que de nuevo era capaz de moverse, se acercó a cama y se sentó junto a su compañero. Entonces se dio cuenta de la terrible y prominente palidez de su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla, tratando de abrir unos ojos, aunque parecía un trabajo demasiado doloroso para Ianto hacer algo así.

"¿Crees en los vampiros Jack?" El capitán miró a Owen sin saber de que estaba hablando, pero al ver la marca en la muñeca de Ianto, que poco a poco estaba dejando de sangrar.

"¿Qué demonios es esto Owen? Y no me digas que ha sido un jodido Drácula porque… ¿De que va todo esto?" Dijo Jack mientras continuaba acariciando el rostro y el brazo demasiado frío para ser bueno, de Ianto.

"Ojala lo supiera, pero cuando he llegado aquí, Ianto estaba como en un trance, estaba diciendo algo… algo que no logré entender y alguien o algo invisible le estaba mordiendo. No logre verle, pero vi la sangre en la herida."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Owen vio estremecerse al capitán, pero no dijo nada, no dijo ninguna de sus frases más sarcásticas, no dijo ninguna broma, tan sólo se mantuvo en silencio, curando la herida de Ianto, hasta que la marca de aquellos dientes invisibles desaparecieron.

"Está hambriento." Jack escuchó las palabras de Ianto con cierto alivio por ver que volvía en si. "Lleva mucho tiempo perdido y está hambriento." Se dio la vuelta, aunque su cuerpo resultaba ahora demasiado pesado para moverse con soltura, hasta colocarse de medio lado y poco a poco abrió los ojos, pues necesitaba ver a Jack a su lado. "Dice que no habrá nada que lo detenga y que tu," Se concentró para seguir hablando, Jack se dio cuenta por la mancha del suelo, que había perdido mucha sangre. "No matarás a ninguno de los suyos nunca más."

"¿Jack que quiere decir con eso?" El Doctor se detuvo al escuchar aquello

El capitán se dejó caer hasta sentarse en suelo. Un minuto antes no sabía contra lo que se estaba enfrentando, ahora sabía que tan sólo se trataba de una terrible venganza por los fallos cometidos en el pasado.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jack, este no es un sitio seguro para Ianto y las niñas." Gwen miró al Doctor en busca de una mirada cómplice que no encontró. "Vamos Jack, por favor, sabes que no hay lugar más seguro que la base."

"No cuando el peligro ya está dentro. Gwen esa criatura quiere a las niñas y ya ha atacado a Ianto. ¿Crees que va detenerse antes de conseguir su propósito? Al menos aquí en el apartamento, no podrá llegar hasta ellos."

Jack estaba cansado, pero no lo iba a demostrar, hasta que su familia estuviera segura. Le había prometido a Ianto que lo protegería y había fallado, no podía permitirse que eso volviera a suceder otra vez. El Doctor lo miraba sin decir nada, pues comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía su amigo en ese momento, si algo malo le ocurría al bebé o a Rose, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

"No vas a cambiar de idea ¿verdad Jack?" El capitán negó con la cabeza a su amigo, e intentó sonreír, aunque no era muy fácil conseguirlo. "Muy bien, entonces tendremos que montar una vigilancia al apartamento…"

"Gwen no. El apartamento es seguro, lo que tienes que hacer es acorralar a la criatura aquí dentro de la base y con un poco de suerte podremos mandarla a través de la brecha a la otra punta del universo."

"Empiezo a pensar que no te reconozco Jack. ¿Serías capaz de mandar a esa criatura a otro planeta y poner en peligro a sus habitantes por alejarla de aquí? Tu no eres así Jack, ese no es el capitán Harkness que yo conozco y no te voy a dejar hacerlo."

Gwen había dicho su última palabra, Jack lo sabía bien por la mirada de sus ojos, no había nada que le pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión.

"Que yo sepa sigo siendo el líder de este grupo."

"Si, pero creo que no estás pensando con lógica. Comprendo que quieras proteger a tu familia, pero eso no significa que puedas poner en peligro a otros. Quieres que atrapemos a la criatura dentro de la base, por mi está bien, pero una vez que la tengamos ya veremos lo que hacemos."

"No la quiero cerca de los niños." Jack dio un paso adelante hacia su amiga.

Adoraba a Gwen, siempre la había visto como la perfecta líder de Torchwood, pero ahora se trataba de otra cosa. Igual que habían tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento cuando había sido Gwen la que no había actuado con lógica por salvar a Rhys, para estaba siendo Jack el que anteponía su familia a la seguridad del planeta.

"Chicos que tal si nos tranquilizamos todos y pensamos las cosas con un poco de tranquilidad." El Doctor tiró de Jack y aunque tardó unos segundos consiguió que Jack se echara para atrás. "Jack tiene razón en que las niñas y Ianto estarán bien aquí y mientras decidimos lo que hacemos con ese vampiro, nos vendría bien descansar a todos. Además tal vez yo podría llevarme en la TARDIS a la criatura y dejarla en lugar en el que no pueda hacer daño a nadie."

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero lo cierto era que una buena idea para los tres. Gwen se fue a la base, mientras Jack no estuviera allí, ella se estaba haciendo cargo de todo y sobretodo tenía que encontrar una forma de librarse de esa criatura. El Doctor se fue con ella, pues en la base había dejado a Rose con Tyler y ya los echaba de menos.

Jack se quedó en el apartamento que tan bien conocía y en el que tantas noches había pasado con Ianto. Miró a su alrededor, como si de la última vez que habían estado allí a esta, hubieran cambiado muchas cosas. Todo estaba igual, los muebles eran los mismos, incluso las fotos que había en las estanterías eran las mismas.

Las conocía bien, las había visto muchas veces, pero aún así, volvió a fijarse en ellas, cogió una, que siempre le había gustado especialmente, no sólo porque estuviera él en ella, sino porque no sabía cuando se la había tomado Ianto. Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero cada vez que se veía trabajando en la oficina, con la vista fija en unos papeles que no recordaba, se preguntaba como habría conseguido Ianto cogerlo desprevenido.

Vio otra, en la que estaban los dos. Esa si la recordaba, se la había hecho Gwen en un bar, en una noche tranquila en la que todos habían decididos salir a tomar algo. Jack abrazaba a Ianto; le había costado tanto demostrarles a todos que realmente estaba enamorado del muchacho y ahora parecía lo más normal del mundo. Si, en esa foto le abrazaba y Ianto sonreía.

Escuchó un ruido en el dormitorio, la voz de Ianto en realidad, aunque no fue capaz de saber lo que estaba diciendo. Fue allí, con la foto todavía en la mano y al asomarse a la puerta, vio que su compañero estaba despierto.

"Hola, espero que no te hayamos molestado con nuestra conversación." Jack fue hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Ianto.

"No tranquilo, acabo de despertarme. Se me hace raro que estemos aquí, con lo reacio que eres a venir a mi apartamento." Ianto sonrió con picardía, al ver que la expresión de Jack cambiaba de repente.

"Me encanta venir aquí, pero me gustaría más si te decidieras a darme una llave, sobretodo ahora que ya somos una familia. Vamos a necesitar un sitio en el que estar." Jack acarició la mano de Ianto, que sin decir nada se volvió hacia una de las mesillas.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo desde que el vampiro le había atacado, pero intentó que no se le notara demasiado. Se movió con dificultad, alargó la mano hasta el cajón de la mesilla y mientras miraba a Jack, que esperaba para ver lo que hacía, sacó algo. Apretó su mano con la de Jack y deposito el objeto.

"Pensaba dártela en un día más tranquilo, pero tendría que haberme dado cuenta que eso es bastante complicado en este trabajo. Así que, aquí tienes." Dijo el muchacho con un tono alegre y una sonrisa que disimulaba el dolor que arremetía contra su cuerpo.

Jack abrió lentamente la mano, como si no supiera lo que había dentro, como si de una verdadera sorpresa se tratara. Allí encontró una llave y al levantar la vista, se encontró también con la mayor sonrisa que había visto jamás en la expresión de su compañero.

"Ianto no era necesario."

"Claro que si, tu mismo lo has dicho. Además, una cosa es que seamos una pareja poco convencional y que nuestra pequeña familia no vaya ser la más normal del mundo, pero creo que no nos vendría mal tener un sitio para nosotros dos." El llanto de una de las niñas en la otra habitación hizo sonreír a los dos. "Bueno para nosotros cuatro."

Jack no podía dejar de contemplar a su compañero. Ianto siempre había estado allí, incluso cuando se dedicaba _tan solo_ a recoger lo que ellos iban dejando por ahí; Ianto había sido el compañero más fiel y ahora erala persona, la única persona en realidad con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida (la de Ianto claro)

"De momento parece un bonito sitio para quedarnos mientras esa criatura esté en la base. Aquí estaréis protegidos y aquí no podrá llegar a las niñas." Ianto se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay algo que no te había dicho, por no preocuparte más que nada." Ianto desvió la mirada, si Jack conseguía ver sus ojos, se daría cuenta que realmente aquello le había afectado más de lo que intentaba demostrar.

"Vamos dime que es."

"Creía que había olvidado al vampiro, bueno en realidad creía que no lo había visto, pero ahora que lo has nombrado… nunca me habías hablado de una criatura tan horrible Jack." Volvió a estremecerse y se incorporó con rapidez, toda la que su cuerpo le permitía para abrazarse al capitán.

Jack lo arropó entre sus brazos, para luego acomodarlo otra vez en la cama. El Doctor le había dicho que tenía que descansar, que aunque no había conseguido alimentarse mucho, todavía estaba débil por las gemelas y eso no había mecho más que empeorarlo. Por su puesto no lo se lo había dicho a Ianto, no quería preocuparle, para eso ya estaba él.

Colocó las almohadas bien tras la espalda de Ianto y se colocó más cerca de él, lo suficiente como para que su compañero no pudiera moverse.

"En primer lugar, tranquilízate, aquí no puede llegar el vampiro, aquí estamos seguros y si, tienes razón nunca te había hablado de esas criaturas porque… bueno ya lo has visto, no quería que vieras hasta que punto pueden llegar a ser despiadadas las criaturas que hay ahí fuera en el universo."

Le besó en la frente y le escuchó suspirar. La niña en la otra habitación volvió a protestar. Bajó los labios hasta la boca de Ianto, que besó con dulzura. "Parece que Joy quiere estar con sus padres." Le dijo al oído. La otra niña también empezó a sollozar, contagiada por su hermana. "Espera un momento, ahora vengo que creo que necesitaré un par de manos más." Jack se marchó sonriendo.

La otra habitación había sido perfectamente equipada por Toshiko y Owen para que fuera lo más parecido a un laboratorio o una enfermería de la base. Allí estaban las dos incubadoras, aunque Owen ya les dejaba cogerlas, las niñas todavía necesitaban estar en ellas durante varias horas.

Las dos niñas se cayaron en cuanto vieron aparecer a su padre. Lo miraron y las dos levantaron las pequeñas manos hacia él para llamar su atención. Las dos clavaron sus enormes ojos azules en Jack y él como si estuviera hipnotizado por aquellas miradas cristalinas se quedó en medio de la habitación, entre las dos incubadoras, con una mano dentro de cada una de ellas.

"Hola pequeñas. ¿Qué pasa, ya nos echais de menos? Pues si estamos en la habitación de al lado ¿O es que ya no podéis vivir sin nosotros?" Jack se arrodilló para estar a la altura de las dos niñas. "Os voy a contar un secreto, pero no se lo digáis a nadie. Bueno a papá si. Yo no se vivir sin vosotras."

Como si de una contestación se tratara las dos niñas emitieron sendos sonidos y apretaron con sus manitas los dedos de su padre. Jack sonrió; si alguien le hubiera visto sonreír en ese momento, no hubieran creído que realmente era el capitán Harkness, con esa mirada enamorada, no con ese brillo especial en los ojos que no podía apartar de los dos bebés y sus enormes manos acariciando la tierna piel de las niñas.

Las cogió a las dos en brazos, apenas abultaban al lado de él, las miró a las dos, sin poderse creer que realmente fueran sus bebés y fue hasta el otro dormitorio, donde Ianto estaba descansando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido, por lo que en cuanto escuchó los pasos de Jack acercándose, abrió los ojos y esperó.

"Creo que dos personitas nos echaban de menos." Jack se sentó en la cama y un momento más tarde, colocó a Emily en los brazos de Ianto, quedándose con Joy en los suyos.

"Son preciosas. No se como ninguna criatura podría querer hacerles daño." Emily se acomodó entre los brazos de su padre y bostezó. "Aquí estamos seguros ¿verdad Jack?"

"Completamente." Jack acunaba a Joy que permanecía atenta a lo que hacían sus padres, a sus voces y a sus gestos, como si lo pudiera comprender todo. Jack acercó una mano al rostro de la niña y en seguida Joy cogió su dedo con fuerza, sin tener mucha intención de soltarlo. "Además son unas niñas muy fuertes, creo que se parecen mucho a nosotros y se van dejar asustar por la primera cosa que se acerque a ellas así como así."

"Tal vez ellas sean más fuertes que yo." Jack acarició la mejilla de Ianto.

"Creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que no conozco a nadie más valiente que ti."

"¿Y que hay del Doctor?"

"Nadie."

"Me refería a si has hablado otra vez con él sobre Tyler." Dijo Ianto con cierto miedo, pues sabía que era un tema difícil para Jack.

"Lo he intentado pero me da miedo su respuesta, no quiero perder parte de la infancia de mi hijo, pero tampoco quiero hacer infeliz al Doctor." Jack suspiró con fuerza. "No se lo que hacer."

Con la niña en brazos, Ianto se incorporó con dificultad y besó a Jack. No podía quererlo más, sobretodo por lo mucho que se preocupaba por todos sus amigos y sobretodo por él.

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero por el momento, te recomendaría disfrutar de una velada con tu novio y tus hijas." Jack le devolvió el beso.

"Esa idea me parece muy atractiva Mr. Jones."


	15. Chapter 15

El ruido de una rama golpeando la ventana despertó a Jack. No se había dado cuenta lo agotado que estaba hasta que se había quedado completamente dormido la noche anterior. Se quedó un momento quieto en la cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en las últimas semanas sin darse casi ni cuenta.

Siempre había creído que le encantaba ser una persona completamente independiente, que le gustaba vivir el momento, pasar en amante en amante sin plantearse lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Salvar el mundo era su vida, el universo, dependía de gente como él, por lo que no podía perder el tiempo, como el siempre había dicho, en buscar una pareja, que con el paso del tiempo terminaría muriendo.

Pero las cosas, por si solas y sin que Jack hubiera podido hacer nada por evitarlo, habían cambiado solas, su vida se había dado la vuelta, en el momento en el que el Doctor había vuelto, en el momento en el que se había dado cuenta que necesitaba a Ianto más de lo que él creía. Todo había sido distinto cuando se había dado cuenta que se había vuelto a enamorar. Que por mucho que el Doctor le hubiera roto el corazón al dejarle tirado, lo que ahora sentía por Ianto, era mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca se podía haber imaginado.

Así, sin creer que algo así pudiera ocurrir, habían llegado los niños, Joy, Emily y Tyler, sus hijos. No era los primeros que tenía, pero si los primeros que formarían parte de su vida, los primeros que sabrían siempre que el capitán Jack, con todas sus peculiaridades, era su padre, los primeros a los que podría cuidar, criar, querer y amar por encima de todas las cosas. Los primeros que formarían parte de su vida, al igual que Ianto o el Doctor.

Sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz por el simple hecho de estar en una cama con alguien al quien realmente quería, que no sería el polvo de una noche y a quien no volvería a ver nunca más. Ianto era distinto. Lo había sido desde que lo hacía conocido, desde que le había ayudado a atrapar a aquel Weevil en el bosque.

Ianto sin duda, era distinto, como el Doctor, pero de otra forma. Simplemente era su niño, como el gustaba decirle, aunque a Ianto no le hiciera gracia que le llamara así. Porque era cierto, para Jack, Ianto era un niño que estaba descubriendo la vida poco a poco a su lado y Jack tenía muchas cosas que mostrarle, el universo entero si el muchacho así lo quisiera.

Pero ahora, había otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar, dos preciosas niñas formaban parte de su pequeña familia y Tyler, siempre y cuando el Doctor no lo alejara durante mucho tiempo de su lado, su otro hijo, era todo en lo que Jack podía pensar ahora, pues ahora el Capitán Harkness tenía una familia de verdad. De la misma forma que la había tenido en Boeshia, de la misma forma que no dejaba de pensar en sus padres y en Grey, ahora tenía una nueva familia y en este caso, pensaban cuidarlos y protegerlos a cualquier precio.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Tanto pensar en Ianto y acababa de percatarse de que su compañero no estaba con él en la cama, ni siquiera en el dormitorio. Al levantarse, se estremeció, la mañana, cuando todavía era de madrugada, era bastante fría.

Salió del dormitorio y se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de estar, la habitación estaba oscura, pero entraba la suficiente luz por la ventana como para que Jack pudiera ver la figura tumbada en el sofá.

Se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, sin duda, Ianto estaba dormido y no quería despertarlo. Colocó sobre su cuerpo la manta que había caído al suelo y deposito un beso sobre su frente, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en los labios del muchacho.

Ianto se dio la vuelta y bostezó, mientras se desperezaba igual que lo haría un pequeño gatito. Tras restregarse los ojos un momento los abrió por fin y cuando vio a Jack miró su reloj.

"¿Cuánto hace que llevas aquí?"

"Unas horas por lo que se ve, aunque no me he dado cuenta cuando me he quedado dormido. No podía dormir y no quería molestarte, así que me he levantado y he estado trabajando."

Jack se sentó a su lado y miró el ordenador que estaba sobre la mesa de café. Su pantalla estaba llena de datos, tablas y páginas abiertas, que a simple vista no significaban nada para el capitán.

"Trabajando en…"

"En una base de datos para las niñas, bueno para los tres niños." Jack miró a Ianto sorprendido, pues por más que lo intentaba no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Vale, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Pero te recuerdo que deberías estar descansado, que Owen todavía no te ha dado el alta y te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco te la he dado para que vuelvas al trabajo."

Ianto suspiró. Sabía que Jack le iba a decir algo así, pero también sabía que el capitán no iba a comprender porque estaba haciendo todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, Jack no era como él, o Ianto no era como el capitán, no lo tenía del todo claro. Lo único en lo que no tenía ninguna duda, era en que sus circunstancias no eran las mismas.

"¿Qué ocurre? Ianto, con todo lo que ha pasado, esperaba que ya no tuvieras secretos conmigo." Jack se sentó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros para hacer que se acercara a él. "¿Te encuentras bien? Puedo llamar a Owen o al Doctor…"

"No, estoy bien, no eso, es que…" Durante un buen rato, le había dado vueltas en la cama al tema y al final no había conseguido averiguar como decirle a Jack lo que sentía, pues ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de cuales eran sus propios sentimientos sobre el tema.

Todo había cambiado para él, desde el momento en que había descubierto que estaba esperando a las niñas. Obviamente eso era algo que nunca hubiera esperado, ni en sus sueños más raros. Pero había ocurrido, había tenido dos hijas preciosas y que al mismo tiempo eran especiales, además de por su nacimiento en si, por ser hijas de Jack, pues de alguna forma que Ianto no era capaz de explicarse, las dos tenían parte del vortex, igual que su padre.

Jack le acarició la mejilla y esperó, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero a la vez, necesitaba saber que era lo que le ocurría a su compañero, que era lo que no le dejaba dormir, que era lo que le hacía trabajar en algo que ni siquiera Jack sabía lo que era, por el simple hecho de estar preocupado.

"Jack, las niñas son especiales, ya lo sabes, tu eres especial, el Doctor es especial y vosotros habéis hecho cosas con las que ninguno del resto de nosotros podría siquiera imaginar nunca. No soy más que un simple ser humano y necesito sentirme útil por las niñas, saber que puedo hacer algo más que verlas crecer. Tu puedes protegerlas mejor de lo que yo lo haré nunca."

"Ianto, no digas eso. ¿Cuántos hombres humanos normales y corrientes conoces que hayan tenido dos bebés como los nuestros? Llevaste a Joy y Emily en tu interior durante todos esos meses y arriesgaste tu propia vida por ellas, se que hubieras muerto por ellas, incluso antes de verlas nacer. Creo que eso te diferencia bastante de un simple humano."

"Lo se, pero dime que es lo que puedo hacer ahora por protegerlas, no puedo quedarme en casa, escondiéndolas, porque un vampiro, demonio, alienígena o lo que sea esa cosa, quiere hacerles daño. ¿Lo ves Jack? Quiere hacerles daño y lo único que pudo hacer es quedarme en la madriguera con ellas." Jack sonrió, pues aquella reacción por parte de Ianto demostraba que no podría ser mejor padre para las niñas.

"Vale, y esa base de datos es…"

"Contiene toda la información que tenemos sobre las niñas y sobre Tyler hasta el momento. Su crecimiento y desarrollo, lo que van aprendiendo hasta ahora, cuanto tardaron en hacer lo que otros niños."

"¿Has dicho lo que van aprendiendo?" Preguntó un más que descolocado Jack.

Ianton sonrió discretamente. Jack había pasado los últimos días en la base, trabajando para encontrar al vampiro que quería lastimar a sus hijas, pero el muchacho había estado permanentemente con ellas. Pasaba horas contemplando a los bebés, hablando con ellos y descubriendo que las dos eran mucho más especiales de lo que ninguno de ellos podría haber llegado a pensar hasta el momento.

"Ianto ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no me has dicho todavía?" La sonrisa pícara de Ianto, había dejado descolocado a Jack, su compañero le estaba ocultando algo.

"Las niñas son _muy _especiales."

Jack acercó el cuerpo de Ianto todavía más al suyo y le besó en los labios, esperando a que continuara hablando.

"Lo se, al fin cabo son nuestras hijas."

"Si pero nunca me habías dicho que de niño hubieras sido realmente rápido a la hora de aprender las cosas."

"¡Hey!" Protestó Jack, para luego empezar a hacer cosquillas a Ianto. No es que le hubiera ofendido de verdad, pero notaba lo tenso que se encontraba su compañero, quería hacer que se relajara entre sus brazos. "¿Estás diciendo que las niñas son más inteligentes que yo?" Forzó una mueca de orgullo, que pronto convirtió en una verdadera sonrisa y el tono final de su voz estaba lleno de ansias por saber. "¿Qué es lo que has descubierto?"

"Creo, no estoy seguro todavía, pero estoy casi convencido de que tanto Joy como Emily comprenden mis palabras." Jack abrió la boca para decir algo pero no encontró las palabras apropiadas para expresar su sorpresa. "Cuando hablo con ellas, no es sólo que como cualquier otro bebé, me miren y simplemente parezcan atentas a lo que digo. No es fácil de explicar, pero…" Después de todas las horas que había pasado trabajando y lo poco que había descansado, Ianto sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

"¿Qué tal si duermes un poco y luego me lo demuestras?" Ianto asintió en silencio, no quería demostrar que estaba agotado, pero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, por lo que supuso que habría podido dormir mucho rato en el sofá. Empezó a acomodarse, pero Jack le detuvo. "No quiero que estés aquí. Cuando me refiero a descansar, quiero decir en la cama."

Ianto empezó a remugar, pero sin escuchar una sola palabra de las que estaba diciendo, Jack tiró de él y lo abrazó una vez que lo consiguió levantar. Le besó, mientras lo arrastraba hasta el dormitorio y antes de llegar a la cama, Ianto apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró.

Ahora que Jack se estaba haciendo cargo de él, Ianto se dio cuenta de lo realmente agotado que estaba.

"Eres el ser humano más especial que haya conocido nunca." Susurró Jack en el oído de Ianto y este sonrió mientras le sentaba en la cama. Ianto se estremeció entre sus brazos y tiró del capitán para poder abrazarle. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿No lo sientes?"

Ianto se separó de Jack y tocó su muñeca herida, allí donde el vampiro le había mordido hacía unos días.

"¿El qué? ¿De que estás hablando?" Jack rodeó su cuerpo, que no dejaba de temblar y le besó en la cabeza, intentando calmar a su compañero. "¿Ianto?"

"Está aquí. Viene a por Joy, sólo me atacó para acercarse más a ella, pero lo que realmente quiere es a Joy. Está tan cerca." Por más que Jack trataba de evitarlo, Ianto no dejaba de temblar entre sus brazos. "No fui más su método para llegar a ella. Tienes que sacarlas de aquí, tienes que llevarte a las niñas antes de que las alcance."

"No voy a dejarte aquí."

"No me quiere a mi."

"Me da igual, no voy a dejarte aquí, puede hacerte daño otra vez, puede matarte incluso." Ianto tiró de Jack y le besó en los labios, mientras dos lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

"Por favor Jack, piensa en las niñas, ellas están indefensas frente a esa cosa."

"No voy a dejarte aquí a su merced. Hace mucho tiempo te dije que cuidaría de ti y no voy a romper esa promesa ahora."

Jack levantó a Ianto de la cama, pero su compañero apenas podía moverse. Sentía como si de repente todo su cuerpo hubiera caído en un estado febril.

"No puedo hacerlo Jack, creo que ese vampiro me drogó o algo parecido y está haciendo efecto ahora. Llévate a las niñas por favor." Le volvió a suplicar Ianto de nuevo.

"He dicho que no voy a dejarte, ni a ti ni a las niñas. Si esa cosa quiere intentar hacerle daño a mi familia, tendrá que vérselas conmigo."

Ianto apenas podía escucharle, aquel veneno estaba haciendo efecto de una forma muy veloz, lo suficiente como para que el muchacho apenas fuera consciente de lo que ocurría cuando Jack cargó con él y lo sacó de la habitación o cuando Jack vio por primera vez la sombra de la criatura en el apartamento.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack arrancó el SUV. No miró atrás, no se aseguró que la criatura no le siguiera, simplemente arrancó y pisó el acelerador, poniendo el coche a su máxima potencia. A través del espejo retrovisor, vio a Ianto, que poco a poco estaba recobrando el conocimiento y junto a él los dos asientos de sus bebés. Todos estaban bien, a salvo y fuera del alcance de aquella criatura.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que Jack apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ianto le había dicho que aquella cosa estaba en el apartamento. El capitán no podía verlo, parecía ser invisible para él, pero sentía que lo tenía delante, que lo estaba observando y que poco a poco se acercaba a ellos.

"No voy a dejarte."

"Pero tienes que llevarte a las niñas, eso es lo que quiere, quiere alimentare de las niñas." Contestó Ianto sin apartarse de Jack, que lo estaba sosteniendo con fuerza.

"He dicho que no te voy a dejar y claro que me voy a llevar a las niñas, pero tu te vienes conmigo." Jack sacó su arma a punto a lo que para él era la nada, mientras Ianto le indicaba exactamente donde estaba la criatura. Disparó sin más, sin estar seguro de si un simple le haría daño, pues ni siquiera sabía si aquella criatura tenía cuerpo en el que impactar.

Esperaron un segundo, para ver si ocurría algo y pese que durante un par de segundos nada cambió, un momento más tarde escucharon un lamento y dos pequeña gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Algo vibró delante de ellos, Ianto apretó con fuerza la mano de Jack y un instante más tarde la criatura estaba allí delante, mirándoles.

No se parecía en nada a un ser humano, su rostro en el que ni siquiera se podían ver los ojos, no había nada, excepto lo que parecía ser una boca. Entonces se dieron cuenta de la herida en lo que, si se tratara de un hombre, sería el hombro. La criatura protestó, mientras pequeñas gotas de un líquido amarillento caían hasta el suelo desde la herida y se tambaleó, retrocediendo poco a poco.

"No se si esto te matará, pero ya veo que te hace daño." Jack volvió a apuntar por si aquella cosa no comprendía sus palabras. "Si te vas a ahora y nos dejas, yo te dejaré vivir a ti." Se preparó para disparar, no iba a decirlo otra vez, aunque no estaba seguro de que un segundo disparo fuera matarlo. Sin embargo, el vampiro se echó un paso atrás. "Buen chico."

"Jack…"

"Todo está bien, no te preocupes, creo que se ha dado cuenta que podemos vencerle y no quiere arriesgarse. Vamos a coger a la niñas y nos marchamos a la base." Jack besó a Ianto en la frente y sonrió. Durante un momento había llegado a pensar que aquello iba a salir muy mal o que la criatura no les iba a dejar marchar.

Empujó levemente a Ianto, sin quitar la vista de encima a la criatura que no parecía tener ninguna intención de atacarles; aunque Jack no le iba a dar esa oportunidad llegado el caso. Al llegar al dormitorio de las niñas, cada uno cogió a uno de los bebés, ahora que poco a poco Ianto estaba recuperando la movilidad completa. Las niñas seguían durmiendo, ajenas a todo lo que ocurrí a su alrededor y eso fue un alivio para los dos, pues no querían que sus hijas entrar en aquel mundo de criaturas y monstruos desconocidos tan pronto.

Ahora estaban el coche, de camino a la base, seguros de que aquella cosa pronto daría con ellos y les volvería a seguir.

"¿Por qué no lo has matado?" Preguntó Ianto una vez que los dos estaban más calmados. "Podrías haberlo matado y no lo hiciste."

"No me hubieras dejado." Jack sonrió, aunque no hizo falta mucho para que Ianto se diera cuenta que era un gesto muy forzado. "Me hubiera encantado acabar con él, no lo niego, no me gusta que nadie amenace a mi familia, pero no quería hacerlo delante de ti o de las niñas. No me gusta esa parte de mi."

"Hubiera sido por protegernos." Ianto tocó las cabecitas de las dos niñas.

"Como decía, no me gusta esa parte de mi." Contestó Jack, dando por zanjada aquella conversación.

Nunca había llegado con tanta celeridad a la base, pero no le importó haber tenido que dejar atrás a dos patrullas de la policía, no estaba de humor para empezar a inventarse ninguna excusa.

Dejó a las niñas con Tosh y Gwen, las dos estuvieron encantadas de quedarse con los bebés, mientras que obligó a Ianto a pasar por la enfermería, para asegurarse que estaba perfectamente. Mientras lo vio marchar, Ianto se dio cuenta que Jack había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses. Ya no era el mismo hombre solitario, el héroe que se preocupaba por todos y que no permitía que nadie se acercara a él.

Ahora Jack era completamente distinto, pues se trataba de un padre responsable y un compañero ejemplar para Ianto. Seguía preocupándose por todos, cuidando de sus niñas y de su compañero, pero ya no lo hacía porque fuera su obligación o porque se tratara de su equipo, si ahora pasaba horas sin descansar o si le pedía a Owen que cuidara de Ianto, era porque se trataba de su familia.

Jack también se había dado cuenta de su propio cambio, aunque prefería no hablar del tema. Sin embargo, se había percatado que ahora había cosas que tenían demasiada importancia como para tratarlas como si nada. Por eso, fue en busca del Doctor, ya era hora de tener esa conversación que habían estado posponiendo desde hacía demasiados días.

"Doctor, tenemos que hablar." Dijo Jack en cuanto entró en la TARDIS, donde sabía que siempre podía encontrar a su amigo.

El Doctor, que estaba trabajando en la consola de su nave, levantó la vista al escuchar la voz del capitán. Dejó sus herramientas a un lado y se levantó.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿va todo bien?"

"No lo se, eso es lo que me gustaría que me dijeras tu." El Doctor lo miró sin saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. "Vamos Doctor, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Tenemos que hablar de Tyler."

"Claro."

Los dos amigos salieron de la TARDIS y fueron en busca de un café, pues los dos lo necesitaban.

"No quiero perder a mi hijo, no quiero verlo de vez cuando, creciendo lejos de mi y que ni siquiera reconozca a su padre o a sus hermanas." El Doctor continuó escuchando en silencio. "Se que no era normal escucharme hablar así, pero me he dado cuenta que mi familia es lo más importante de mi vida y dentro de esa familia estás tu, está Rose y está nuestro hijo. Se que no puedo reteneros a ti a Rose aquí, porque no sois así. Pero Tyler…"

"Jack…"

"Doctor lo digo en serio, no estoy dispuesto a que te lo lleves, no quiero perderme la infancia de mi hijo." Al ver al Doctor sonreír ampliamente, Jack se dio cuenta que había algo que su amigo no le había contado todavía. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Rose y yo ya hemos hablado del tema y ya habíamos tomado una decisión."

"Una decisión que no tiene nada que ver conmigo supongo."

"Jack, ¿De verdad crees que voy a arriesgar la vida de mi hijo en la TARDIS, mientras Rose y yo nos enfrentamos a los próximos daleks que nos encontremos o cada vez que un planeta nos necesite? No estoy tan loco como muchos piensan."

"Eso significa…"

El Doctor se acercó a él puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y volvió a sonreír.

"Rose y yo queremos que Tyler se quede aquí con vosotros, ya se que Torchwood no es el mejor lugar para criar a un niño, pero al menos es uno de los lugares más seguros que conozco. Al fin y al cabo podemos venir a verle en todo momento y él ni siquiera se dará cuenta que nos hemos marchado."

"¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?"

"Se que te he subestimado en más de una ocasión, pero se que puedes ser un gran padre, además si vas a cuidar de esas dos preciosidades de Joy y Emily, no veo porque no puedas hacer lo mismo con Tyler, siempre y cuando espere a que cumpla los ocho años para regalarle su primera arma."

"Y por favor Jack, cuando haga sus primeras preguntas sobre sexo, no seas demasiado explícito." Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Rose en la puerta. "Lo siento no pretendía escuchar, pero no lo he podido evitar. Ahora en serio Jack, vas a ser un padre genial y nosotros estaremos aquí cada dos por tres, vas a terminar aborreciéndonos."

"Bueno, entonces, tengo que daros la gracias por confiar en mi, aunque espero que os quedéis todavía unos días por aquí, al menos hasta que Tyler crezca un poco más."

El Doctor y Rose se miraron y sonrieron, fue toda la respuesta que Jack necesitaba. Al menos tendría a sus mejores un poco más por su alrededor, mientras pensaba como ocuparse del vampiro y como, mientras tanto podía ser un buen padre para sus tres hijo y un buen compañero para Ianto.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tengo un plan pero se que a Ianto no le va a gustar nada." Todos estaban presentes en aquella reunión, todos menos Ianto, que estaba con las niñas mientras se quedaban dormidas. "Por eso esperaba que todos me ayudarais en esto, para poder dejarlo al margen."

Durante un momento, todos guardaron silencio, no podía ser bueno cuando Jack decía algo así. Además la mirada de Jack decía que se trataba de algo peligroso, algo en lo que seguramente tendría que arriesgar su vida y que lo más probablemente no le gustaría a Ianto cuando se enterara.

"¿De que se trata?" Gwen fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa a la hora de preguntar, aunque todos los allí presentes tenían la misma duda. "Supongo que quieres matar a esa cosa sin que Ianto se entere."

"Veo que me conoces bien."

"Ese es el problema Jack, que te conozco demasiado bien y se que estás dispuesto a hacer esto por tu cuenta, para protegernos a todos y sobretodo para que Ianto esté al margen." Gwen puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Pues deberías saber que no te vamos a dejar hacerlo sólo y mucho menos ahora que nos lo has dicho. ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Jack miró a todos sus amigos, a Toshiko y Owen, que como siempre le escuchaban en silencio y que probablemente, aceptarían sus ordenes sin decir nada, sobretodo en el caso de Toshiko, al Doctor y Rose, que acunaba en los brazos al pequeño Tyler, le encantaba al capitán lo vio que había aceptado su amiga, la maternidad adoptiva del niño y por fin a Gwen. Había sido su última adquisición en Torchwood, pero en seguida se había convertido en su mano derecha, en la persona, después de Ianto, que mejor le conocía y que con una sola mirada, podía averiguar lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Todos estarían con él sin dudarlo, pues si alguien atacaba a alguien del equipo los estaba atacando a todos. Pero en ese caso, se trataba de proteger a dos niñas inocentes a los bebés de Jack y Ianto, eso era mucho más que proteger a uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Si, quiero acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero todos sabéis que no saldrá a la luz a menos que sienta que puede atacar a Joy."

Incluso a él mismo le costaba decir aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo; era muy arriesgado, ponía en peligro la vida de sus pequeñas, pero así conseguirían librarse de la terrible amenaza que las ponía en peligro continuamente.

"¿Pretendes poner en peligro a Joy para atraerlo? ¿Vas a usar a tu hija de cebo?"

Si, el Doctor lo conocía muy bien, pero incluso para él parecía muy arriesgado. Nunca había puesto a Rose en peligro, al menos no a propósito. Sabía que podían pasar muchas cosas mal, demasiadas cosas podían ir mal como para arriesgarse de esa manera, incluso había llegado a pensar que el capitán no haría algo así, pero de nuevo se había equivocado con él.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que es la única forma de cogerlo desprevenido y poder atacarle." Dijo Jack con decisión, aunque en su interior estaba muerto de miedo por lo que pudiera suceder. "Me gusta esto tan poco como a cualquiera de vosotros, incluso menos, pero no se me ocurre que más hacer."

"Se trata de tu hija." Rose abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpecito de Tyler, si le dijeran que iba a ser el niño el cebo, se hubiera negado rotundamente. "¿Vas a poner en peligro la vida de tu hija? Tiene que haber otra forma de hacerlo."

"Si la hay estaré deseando escucharla."

De nuevo, el silencio inundó toda la sala. Jack estaba agradecido de que Ianto no estuviera allí, que no estuviera escuchando lo que se proponía hacer. No quería hacerle pasar por ese mal trago.

"Jack…" Gwen ya había estado pensando en eso, en como ayudar a su amigo, en como hacer que aquella criatura dejara de perseguir a su hija o como destruirlo para siempre, pero hasta ese momento no había dado nada.

"Se trata de tu hija." Rhys dio un paso adelante.

Sin querer, el marido de Gwen se había convertido en un miembro de el equipo. No es que a Jack le gustara la idea, pues al fin y al cabo Rhys no tenía ninguna de las cualidades que a él le gustaban de sus agentes, pero no podía negar que la valentía y la decisión por proteger a Gwen de cualquier peligro, era algo encomiable, por lo que había decidido mantenerlo allí.

"Se que quieres terminar con esto, esa cosa ya nos ha dado muchos sustos; pero poner en peligro la vida de tu hija… Jack a veces no me gusta las formas en las que haces las cosas, pero siempre te he respetado."

"No siempre Rhys." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad no estaba para nada de buen humor.

"El caso, Jack, es que entiendo porque haces las cosas la mayor parte de las veces, pero en esta ocasión, no tiene sentido que pongas en juego la vida de tu hija, aunque no haya otra forma de terminar con esa cosa."

"Estoy contigo, por eso espero que alguno de vosotros me pueda dar una solución, una forma de no poner en peligro la vida de una de mis hijas y sobretodo una forma, de que Ianto no termine odiándome por esto."

Sin decir nada, el Doctor se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la TARDIS, mientras los demás miraban lo que hacía, sin comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos, interminables para Jack, pues sabía que su amigo estaba tramando algo, pero esperar sin hacer nada no era un de sus fuertes y mucho menos cuando el tiempo podía estar jugando en su contra.

"Voy a llevar a Tyler con sus hermanas." Dijo Rose para romper aquel silencio tan incómodo para todos "Y de paso intentaré que Ianto no aparezca por aquí."

Jack le agradeció el detalle con una de sus más cálidas sonrisas, se acercó a ella y al bebé que dormitaba en sus brazos y besó su cabecita. El bebé ser removió, pero no se despertó. Deseaba tanto poder ser tan feliz como él, sin preocupaciones, sin males exteriores que trataran de hacerle daño y sobretodo protegido por unas personas que lo darían todo por él en caso de que fuera necesario.

"Buenas noches mi niño." Dijo en baja, pues tan sólo quería lo escuchara el bebé.

Esperó un momento hasta que Rose se hubo marchado y mientras el Doctor tardaba en regresar. Cuando su amiga ya no estaba a la vista se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba un plan de reserva por si lo que estaba preparando el Doctor no llegaba a funcionar.

No le gustaba ninguna de las ideas que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pues todo parecía tener que ver con poner a alguien que le importaba en peligro. Que fácil sería todo si aquella criatura fuera tras él, si su alimento favorito fuera el capitán en lugar de una de sus hijas. Morir no era un gran problema para Jack, pero tener que ver sufrir a la gente que quería…

"¿A alguien se le ocurre algo? Owen, dime que has podido coger algún tipo de tejido de esa cosa y lo has estudiado, dime que tiene un punto débil contra el que podemos atacarle." Owen se mantuvo en silencio, deseaba tanto que eso fuera cierto, pues había hecho todo lo posible por encontrar algún tipo de rastro de la criatura, pero no había conseguido dar con nada. "¿Tosh?"

"Lo siento Jack, pero por mucho que he mirado en los ordenadores, parece que esa cosa no se hace material hasta que está cerca de su presa. El resto del tiempo puede atravesar paredes, puertas, no hay nada que lo detenga y no creo probable, que mientras esté así, podamos dispararle con nada."

"Mierda, pues tiene que haber algo, nada es invulnerable, ni siquiera alguien como yo."

Jack se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor, como si así pudiera llegar hasta él una gran idea que pudiera ayudarle para solucionar el problema.

"¿Y si tuviéramos algo de ADN de Joy?" Jack se dio la vuelta ante la pregunta de Gwen. La miró sin saber de que estaba hablando, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba pensando de forma racional, de lo contrario, aquello se le hubiera ocurrido a él. "Piénsalo Jack, ese vampiro o lo que quiera que sea va detrás de Joy, porque quiere alimentarse de ella." Jack se estremeció sin que ninguno de sus compañeros lo vieran, la sola idea de que esa cosa pudiera llegar a alimentarse de su hija, le ponía los pelos de punta. "Tal vez se comporte como un tiburón, que acude a la llamada del olor a sangre."

"¿Quieres que le tendamos una trampa?" Preguntó Owen, ligeramente ofendido, sobretodo consigo mismo, porque esa opción no se le hubiera ocurrido a él mismo, después de todo lo que había estado trabajando.

"Precisamente eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Así en lugar de poner en peligro directamente a Joy, le haremos creer que la niña está en sitio, cuando en realidad, tan sólo será un pequeño rastro que le llevará directamente a nosotros."

"Gwen, te daría un beso enorme ahora mismo, si no fuera porque tu marido está aquí presente. Sería como en los viejos tiempos, pero me contendré."

Rhys fulminó a Jack con la mirada, sabía que el capitán disfrutaba metiéndose con él y haciéndole rabiar, por eso no dijo nada, le había costado, pero había aprendido a no entrar en sus bromas.

"Dime que has encontrado también la forma de atrapar a esa cosa y que no se nos escape." Gwen se mordió el labio, había pensado que su idea era una auténtica locura, hasta que Jack dijo por fin que le gustaba, por eso no había pensado en la segunda parte de plan.

"Yo si."

El Doctor salió de la TARDIS, con un aparato que ninguno de los presentes había visto nunca, ni siquiera Jack, con todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella nave, había visto aquello, que más parecía un rudimentario teléfono del siglo XIX que una trampa para vampiros de otro planeta.

"¿Se puede saber que es eso?" Preguntó Jack confuso.

"En realidad no lo se, pero creo que puedo modificar un par de cosa para encerrar dentro a esa cosa."

"¿Crees?"

"Jack confía en mi, yo tampoco quiero poner en peligro a Joy y estoy casi seguro que cuando haya mejorado con ayuda de la encantadora señorita Sato esto, podremos meter a esa criatura aquí dentro y tu Ianto podréis ser felices con vuetras gemelas. ¿No te parece un buen plan?" Terminó diciendo el Doctor con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Jack no estaba seguro de las palabras del Doctor, pero siempre había confiado en él con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez fuera ahoar el miedo por su hija, pero Jack necesitaba estar seguro que aquello iba a funcionar. Miró al Doctor, los dos amigos se miraron durante unos segundos.

"Muy bien, supongo que no tengo una idea mejor." Dijo por fin Jack, pese a no estar completamente seguro de lo que iban a hacer.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack estaba nervioso y no era para menos. Tan sólo tenía dos opciones acabar de una vez con la criatura que estaba intentando hacer daño a Joy, pero ninguna de las terminaba de convecerle. Por una lado, podía hacer, como había pensado desde un principio una trampa para aquel bicho, sólo que para eso, tendrían que poner la vida de su pequeña en peligro. Por otro lado podía tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre y esperar que la criatura cayera en la trampa. No sabía si era tan tonto y tal vez al intentar ese truco, tan sólo consiguieran enfurecerle todavía más.

Al menos, por el momento tenía algo a su favor, Ianto todavía no sabía nada y esperaba que siguieran siendo así el mayor tiempo posible, estaba seguro que trataría de evitar su plan.

No había ido en todo el día al apartamento, quería evitar por todos os medios cruzarse con él, pues con una simple mirada, Ianto lograría averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente. Se sentía muy culpable, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que usar a uno de sus ojos para algo así y menos meterlo en medio cuando solo era un bebé.

"Jack."

El capitán se dio la vuelta al escuchar Tosh. Su compañera se había ido con el Doctor a la TARDIS, para tratara de montar el aparato y poder atrapar a la criatura que estaba torturando a Jack.

"¿Lo tenéis?"

"Bueno, no podremos estar seguros hasta que la probemos con esa cosas, pero el Doctor parece bastante optimista al respecto a nuestras posibilidades."

"¿Y tu? ¿Te sientes optimista?"

Tosh guardó silencio un momento pues no le apetecía ser muy sincera en ese momento. Jack sabía que siempre podría confiar en Tosh, era su amiga, la persona que más tiempo llevaba ahora en su equipo y eso le hacía creer ciegamente en sus palabras.

"Tosh por favor, ahora mismo necesito saber que lo que estamos a punto de hacer saldrá bien." Jack cogió la mano de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Jack, si quieres que te sea sincera, no me gusta la idea de usar a Joy para esto. Aunque no sea más que para coger una gota de su sangre. Es tu hija Jack…"

Sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, Jack abrazó a Tosh, la apretó contra su cuerpo hasta casi dejarla sin respiración. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba demostrarle a alguien que estaba muerto de miedo.

"El Doctor dice que todo saldrá bien y creo que confías mucho en él." Jack asintió. "Creo que es un gran hombre y que ha hecho mucho, no se, tal vez sea por su forma de ser, pero estoy segura que sabe lo que hace."

"Eso espero."

"¿Has hablado con Ianto?" Jack se puso tenso. "Ya me lo imaginaba, pues teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Joy, deberías decirle lo que ocurre. No es un crío, es el padre de tu hija y por si no te has dado cuenta, la llevo nueve meses en su interior, pudo haber muerto por dar a luz."

"Lo se y ese es el problema, que Ianto ha pasado por mucho y no quiero que sufra más."

"Sabes tan bien como yo, que Ianto lo pasará peor si no se lo cuentas y se entera más tarde." Ahora fue Tosh la que cogió las manos de Jack, tantos años con el capitán le había dado facilidad para hacerle sentir mejor. "Habla con él antes de hacer esto. ¿Es que no sabes que tienes para convencerle, Ianto te seguiría al fin y del mundo si se lo propusieras."

"Lo se, pero aún así, me da miedo." Tosh asintió y le acarició la mejilla a su jefe sonriendo. "Mucho miedo, pero es lo que debo hacer." De nuevo su amiga asintió, no hacía falta que dijera nada más.

Jack suspiró y se separó de su amiga, pues tenía algo que hacer y no podía esperar.

- o -

Ianto estaba en el apartamento, mirando a las niñas que dormían en sus cunas o al menos deberían estar haciéndolo, pero las dos miraban a su padre y levantaban sus bracitos hacia él. Joy hizo un pequeño ruidito como si le estuviera llamando y en cuando consiguió atraer la atención de su padre, cogió su dedo con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos, con su enorme ojos azules.

"¿Qué es lo quieres preciosa? Es hora de dormir." Le besó en la frente y la niña cerró los ojos, como si hubiera comprendido las palabras de su padre. "Buenas noches mis princesas." Terminó diciendo el joven agente con una cándida sonrisa en los labios.

"Y tu que me decías que no estabas seguro de ser un buen padre."

Ianto se dio la vuelta, pues no esperaba que nadie le estuviera escuchando, ni siquiera Jack. El muchacho se puso colorado y bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, incluso con Jack, todavía se sentía en ocasiones tímido.

"Eres el mejor padre que he visto nunca, incluso estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por las niñas. No podría desear que nadie más fuera el padre de mis hijos, si no contamos al Doctor claro."

"¿Lo dices incluso con todo lo que está pasando?"

Jack se acercó a él y rodeó son cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su joven compañero. miraron a las niñas, aunque Jack tenía la mente más puesta en lo que tenía que decirle a Ianto, que en simplemente sentirse feliz por su pequeña familia. Apretó con fuerza sus manos al cuerpo de Ianto, pues tenía miedo de cómo podía reaccionar el muchacho cuando le contara el plan.

"¿Jack que ocurre? No es normal que estés tan pensativo y serio."

"Tengo que hablar contigo."

Sin esperar más tiempo, pues no merecía la pena, Jack cogió la mano de Ianto y lo llevó hasta la cocina, preparó dos tazas de café, para sorpresa de su compañero. Era casi la primera vez en que veía a Jack preparar café para él.

Peor al menos, así Jack tenía unos pocos minutos para pensar como decírselo. Le dio el café y esperó a que Ianto probara. El muchacho sonrió, le gustaba más el que preparaba él, pero no iba a decírselo a Jack. tan sólo miró, intentando penetrar en su mente y averiguar que era lo que le estaba haciendo comportarse de una forma tan extraña.

"¿Ocurre algo con las niñas?"

Jack tragó saliva un momento pensando cual sería la mejor forma de decirlo, sin asustarle demasiado. Le tendió la mano y le llevó al sofá.

"Es posible que hayamos encontrado una forma de acabar con ese vampiro, con la criatura que quiere hacerles daño a las niñas." Igual que le había ocurrido antes a Jack, Ianto se puso tensó y cogió con fuerza la mano de Jack. "No es nada seguro todoavía y no…"

"¿Podríamos acabar con él y que dejara de una vez por todas a las niñas?" Ianto cogió con más fuerza todavía la mano del capitán. "Sabes que no soy una persona rencorosa y que no quiero el mal para nadie, pero esto…" Jack no le dejó terminar de hablar, le besó en los labios y se quedó ahí hasta que notó que el cuerpo de su joven compañero se tranquilizaba y dejaba de estar en tanta tensión.

Le rodeó el cuerpo y los dos se tumbaron en el sofá. Ianto apretó su cuerpo contra el de Jack, buscando la seguridad que el capitán siempre le daba y cuando por fin, sintió que volvía a pensar, levantó la cabeza y miró a Jack.

"Hay un pero ¿verdad? Eso es lo que no me quieres decir." Los ojos de Jack le dijeron que estaba en lo cierto y que además había algo que no le iba a gustar nada. "¿Quieres usar a las niñas de alguna forma para atraer a esa cosa?"

Jack sonrió, a veces pensaba que Ianto disponía de cierto poder mental para leer su mente, cierta habilidad para saber siempre lo que estaba pensado. Le besó en la frente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ianto.

"En realidad ese era mi plan inicial."

"Jack, no son más que unos bebés." El dedo del capitán sobre sus labios le hizo dejar de hablar.

"Lo se, fue una estupidez pensar algo así. Jamás pondría en peligro la vidas de mi niñas por algo así. Por eso El Doctor y los demás están trabajando en una forma de hacer lo mismo con el menor daño posible para Joy y Emily."

"¿Y es?"

"Un rastro de la sangre de Joy. Se que suena mal, pero con una gota sería suficiente, luego solo tendríamos que crear un poco de sangre sintética a partir de sus células. Ianto, se lo que piensas y no creas que no tengo miedo, pero quiero terminar con esto de una vez. Cada vez que esa criatura nos ataca, veo que te arriesgas por las niñas, sin importante tu propia vida y eso es algo que no puedo verlo y quedarme como si nada. necesito hacer algo."

"¿Seguro que solo será una gota de sangre?"

Jack asintió.

"¿Crees que podría hacer algo que perjudicara realmente a las niñas?" Ianto sonrió, no hacía falta que contestara. Se acurrucó más contra Jack y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, no tanto por no haber dormido, sin por la tensión que acumulaba por los días tan duros que estaban pasando.

Suspiró cuando Jack le dijo al oído que le quería por ser un padre tan perfecto para sus hijas, pero poco después se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, como si de su niño se tratara.

"Todo va a salir bien. Todo va a salir bien." Le susurró aunque sabía que Ianto ya no l estaba escuchando.


	19. Chapter 19

Hacía cinco minutos que Ianto no decía nada, mantenía la mirada fija en el frente, como esperara que en cualquier momento aquella criatura apareciera y les atacara. Estaba muy nervioso, no podía evitarlo; había visto lo que aquella cosa podía hacer y por nada del mundo quería que llegar hasta las niñas.

Jack apoyó la barbilla y rodeó su cintura lentamente.

"Deberías descansar. ¿Cuántas horas llevas sin dormir?"

Ianto se dio la vuelta y sonrió, hasta en los peores momentos, Jack estaba cuidando de él. En ocasiones Ianto se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de parecerse al capitán, pero por el momento se sentía a gusto siendo protegido por él.

"No lo se, pero aunque me acostara no creo que pudiera dormir, no mientras tu estás aquí intentando usar la sangre de nuestra hija como cebo para la criatura que se quiere alimentar de ella."

"Joy está bien, el Doctor y Rose están con ella y con Emily. No tienes porque preocuparte de nada."

De nuevo Ianto sonrió. Jack podía ser todo un héroe y tener las cosas siempre controladas, pero cuando se trataba de mentirle, se convertía en un libro abierto para Ianto, sus ojos le decían todo lo que quería saber y lo que no quería saber también. ahora lo que podía ver en ellos, era que el capitán estaba aterrado y que no estaba seguro de que aquel plan fuera a funcionar realmente.

"Dime una cosa Jack. ¿Estás asustado?" Preguntó Ianto, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

El capitán tomó sus manos y le levantó. Sin decir nada abrazó a su compañero y cerró los ojos. Le dio un largo e intenso beso, mientras pensaba cual era la mejor forma de contestar. Finalmente, simplemente decidió ser completamente sincero con él; después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podía esconderle nada a Ianto.

"Si, estoy muerto de miedo, porque estamos jugando con la vida de nuestras hijas. Pero si hay algo que se con total seguridad es que no voy a permitir que esa cosa te haga daño a ti o a ninguno de mis hijos."

Ianto se volvió a sentar en el suelo, tragó saliva, gesto que Jack vio sin ningún problema y mostró el nerviosismo del muchacho, ante lo que estaban esperando y lo que no quería que ocurriera.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Dijo por fin Ianto. Jack abrió de par en par los ojos, se arrodilló en el frío suelo delante de él y tomó su rostro con las manos. Los dos se miraron en silencio durante un largo instante. "¿Acabarás con esa cosa antes si yo no estoy aquí para que tengas que protegerme?"

"Ianto…"

"Jack lo digo en serio, se que si estoy aquí, estarás atento de que no me ocurra nada." Sonrió. "Hace mucho que lo he aceptado. Crees que tienes que protegerme, siempre estás pendiente de mi, en cualquier trabajo, en cualquier misión. Al principio me molestaba que no me consideraras un igual a ti, como si tuvieras la continua obligación de protegerme. Pero ahora… bueno supongo que me alaga más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Así que si te vas a sentir más tranquilo si yo no estoy…"

"Solo quiero protegerte."

"Lo se, por eso, supongo que me iré a intentar descansar." No pudo evitar cierta tristeza en el tono de su voz, porque si había algo que quería en la vida, era estar al lado de Jack pasara lo que pasara, luchar con él y si tenía que morir, no veía una mejor forma de que ocurriera que combatiendo a su lado. "Ven a buscarme cuando todo haya terminado y lo celebraremos."

Ianto se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero la mano de Jack sujetando la suya, le hizo darse la vuelta. Lo abrazó, casi hasta dejarlo sin respiración, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y de repente, le escuchó sollozar. Se había intentado contener, pero llevaba horas sintiendo el terrible desasosiego del peligro que estaba corriendo su familia y era momento de dejarse llevar

Tenía un terrible presentimiento, llevaba horas sintiendo que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero había decidido no decir nada para no hacer las cosas todavía más difíciles, pero lo sentía en su interior, estaba seguro que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar, era inminente y tan solo deseaba que no tuviera que ver con las niñas.

"Prométeme que todo va a salir bien." Su voz casi no se entendía pues no era capaz de separar su rostro del pecho de Jack. "Prométeme que no te va a pasar nada y que las niñas estarán seguras y protegidas y que nadie va a llegar hasta ellas, nunca."

"Te lo prometo." Susurró Jack.

"Pero supongo que no puedes prometerme que no te pondrás en peligro y que no dejarás que nada ni nadie te mate." Jack no dijo nada, los dos sabían que eso era algo que el capitán no podía prometer. "Al menos, no destroces mucho el uniforme, en la tintorería piensan que tengo actividades muy extrañas."

"¿Te dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?"

"No, pero no hace falta, con que salgas con vida de esta, estaría más que satisfecho."

Le dio un último beso antes de separarse, sin duda aquella noche iba a ser muy larga. Ianto no miró atrás cuando se marchó, no quería que el capitán viera de nuevo sus ojos llorosos y descubriera que estaba preocupado por algo más. pero mientras se iba alejando, Ianto sentía que el temor a lo que podía ocurrir, a lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir, se había más grande.

Entró en la habitación en la que estaban Rose y el Doctor con los bebés, los dos le miraron.

"Ianto, cariño ¿estás bien?" Rose se acercó a él y le acarició el hombro, hasta que el muchacho levantó la mirada. Negó con la cabeza, al menos con ellos no tendrían que esconder nada. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Jack, le pasa algo?"

"Todavía no, pero se que algo terrible va a pasar. Se que él no cree en estas cosas, yo tampoco creo, pero lo siento, lo noto en mi interior y no hago más que repetirme que no se trata más que de mi propia sugestión, porque tengo miedo… Pero no puedo evitarlo en mi interior se que algo horrible va a ocurrir."

Se acercó a las cunas, las niñas dormían tranquilamente, al igual que Tyler, para ellos el mundo era muy simple, no había peligros, ni complicaciones, no había extrañas sensaciones de peligros; los niños sabían, aun cuando eran muy pequeños para comprenderlo, que sus padres harían todo lo necesario para cuidar de ellos y protegerlos.

Acarició las mejillas de las dos niñas y ambas se removieron, para seguir durmiendo. se arrodilló junto a las cunas y las miró fijamente, no había nada que le hiciera sentir mejor que mirarlas y saber que eran felices, que sus sueños eran tranquilos y que nada podía lastimarlas. Si al menos Jack estuviera allí con él.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, sin saber como, acababa de comprenderlo, acababa de darse cuenta que era lo que aquella criatura quería de sus hijas. No quería alimentarse de Joy, no la quería como el primer plato.

Sin decir nada salió corriendo de la habitación, Jack no se había dado cuenta que estaba en medio de una trampa; tal y como Ianto había pensado, el capitán estaba tan cegado con la idea de proteger a las niñas, que no se había dado cuenta del verdadero plan de aquella criatura.

Joy no era más que el cebo, incluso Ianto lo había visto, el cebo para atrapar a la verdadera presa, de la que se podría estar alimentado toda la eternidad, ya no habría que buscar más alimento, siempre sería fuerte, siempre fuerte, siempre capaz de conquistar lo que quisiera.

Corrió por el pasillo, ahora parecía mucho más grande y largo de lo que había parecido en un primer momento. Escuchó ruidos al final y esperó, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"Te daré una última oportunidad, vete aquí o si no me veré obligado a destruirte." Sin duda ese era Jack. "No vas a hacer daño a mi familia y te aseguro que haré todo lo necesario para mantenerlos a salvo.

La criatura se echó a reír y su voz heló la sangre de Ianto. Estaba tan cerca, que casi podía ver la imagen de lo que estaba ocurriendo al final del pasillo.

"¿De verdad crees que tu hija es tan importante para mi como para arriesgar el pellejo viniendo aquí? Si, tiene mucho poder y es especial, pero no tanto como mi verdadero objetivo. Creía que eras un tipo más listo, pero en cuanto me he acercado a tu querido novio o a tus hijas, has dejado de ver la imagen completa y tan sólo ten centras en lo que tu crees que es importante."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"¡Jack!"

El capitán miró a la puerta, Ianto estaba allí, casi sin resuello, le miraba como si intentara decirle algo con la mirada, algo que no podía decir en voz alta. El muchacho miró a la criatura, ahora que la tenía delante y bajo las luces de la base, se dio cuenta que era mucho más horrible lo que había esperado; apenas podía ver sus ojos, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran unos horribles dientes que sobresalían vario centímetros de su boca. En lugar de manos tenía garras y todo su cuerpo parecía el de un depredador salvaje.

"Ianto vete de aquí."

"No, no me quiere a mi, ni siquiera a Joy, ¿no lo entiendes? Esa cosa ha venido…"

Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir, pues ninguna se esperaba aquello. Ianto salió lanzado contra la pared, por uno de los brazos de la criatura, que como si fuera de goma, lo extendió hasta él. el muchacho cayó al suelo con un doloroso quejido.

"¡Déjale en paz!"

"Solo quiero que nadie los moleste, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir tu y yo."

La criatura volvió a reír. Ianto lo miró desde el suelo, aturdido por el golpe, escuchando un fuerte pitido en su cabeza y con la visión borrosa. Si al menos pudiera decirle a Jack donde se estaba metiendo. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, tan solo le pedía descansar, cerrar los ojos y dormir para poder recuperarse.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo y trató de incorporarse, pero bajo la atenta y atemorizada mirada de Jack volvió a caer al suelo. Protestó, debía tener alguna costilla rota, pero no le importaba, no en ese momento.

"Jack…" La cabeza comenzó dolerle más, observó que los ojos de la criatura habían cambiado, algo estaba haciendo en su cabeza, algo que le obligó a gritar de dolor y así evitar que dijera nada. "¡Jack!"

El capitán fue hacia él y la criatura volvió a sonreír. Era parte de su plan, todo aquello era algo con lo que ya contaba, hacerle daño, hacer que Ianto sufriera y que el capitán no se diera cuenta de su plan.

"¡Déjale en paz!"

"Jack no…" Dijo como pudo Ianto. "Yo no soy importante." Un nuevo grito de dolor le impidió seguir hablando, pero con una sola mirada hizo que Jack se quedara donde estaba, si le ayudaba, si intentaba estar a su lado, la criatura iría a por el capitán y entonces todo estaría perdido.


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto siempre había pensado que lo que Jack sentía por él, no era más que la diversión de un momento. Porque sin duda eso era Ianto para el capitán, un momento, instante de tiempo dentro de su interminable vida. No podía importar más que otros de sus muchos amantes.

Pero en aquel instante, al mirarlo, al verlo gritar su nombre y descubrir en sus ojos la desesperación porque algo terriblemente malo pudiera ocurrirle, sintió un tremendo calor en el corazón. Jack estaba realmente enamorado de él.

"Jack…" Dijo Ianto desde el suelo. Intentó levantarse por todos los medios pero no pudo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la costilla que sin ninguna duda estaba fracturada apenas le permitía respirar. "Vete de aquí."

"No voy a dejarte." Jack dio unos pasos hacia Ianto, pero la mirada aterrada del muchacho le hizo detenerse.

Nunca lo había visto así, tan desperado y aunque no quisiera reconocer, vio en sus ojos que sería capaz de sacrificarse por Jack. Lo que el capitán no comprendía era porque su compañero se estaba comportando así, ya sabía que Jack no moriría o al menos resucitaría al poco rato.

"Jack, lo digo en serio, tienes que alej…"

Aquella criatura que era capaz de modelar su cuerpo a su antojo, estiró de nuevo su brazo como si se tratara de un enorme y desagradable tentáculo y lo lanzó contra Ianto. El muchacho no lo pudo esquivar, pues apenas fue capaz de moverse, el tentáculo rodeó su cuello y lo levantó en el aire. Sin apenas esfuerzo lo lanzó fuera de la habitación y fuera también de los ojos de Jack.

"¡No! Gritó Jack, seguro de que Ianto no le había escuchado. Ni siquiera podía saber si todavía estaba consciente o no. Se volvió hacia la criatura, ahora si que estaba decidido a acabar con ella, sin importar el coste, sin importar volver a morir de nuevo.

Todo eso daba igual. Aquella cosa había hecho daño a su familia, llevaba días haciéndolo y tenía que pagar por ello. Todavía tenía en su mente las palabras de Ianto, su insistencia para que se alejara de la criatura, pero lo cierto era que no lo iba a hacer.

"Ahora estamos solos capitán."

"Podías haberte marchado y evitar que te matara."

La criatura se hechó a reír y el estruendo resonó por toda la habitación. Aunque intentó no demostrarlo, Jack se estremeció. No podía dejar a Ianto en la otra habitación, solo sin saber lo que le había ocurrido, pero no podría hacer nada mientras esa cosa estuviera allí enfrentándose a él.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi familia?"

"¿Tu familia? ¿Quién ha dicho que esté aquí por tu familia? Veo que todavía no te has dado cuenta capitán." Jack fijó la mirada de en la criatura. No quería tener otra sorpresa y además no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "Reconozco que hubiera sido divertido alimentarme de tu hija."

"Cállate maldito cerdo."

De nuevo la criatura río, sin duda se lo estaba pasando bien jugando con Jack, conocía sus puntos débiles pues había tenido días de sobra para espiarle y conocerle. Dio un paso hacia el capitán y Jack sacó su arma, apuntando directamente a la criatura.

"No te pongas así capitán. Solo quiero lo que es mío."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

Cuando la criatura dio un paso más hacia él, Jack estaba dispuesto a dispararle, pero algo le dijo que aquello tan sólo conseguiría cabrear todavía más a la criatura. Así que por el momento se quedó quieto, tenso, esperando a saber lo que hacía aquella cosa, pero con la mente puesta en Ianto que estaba en la otra habitación.

"¿Acaso todavía no lo sabes? Te creía más listo capitán."

Nuevo tentáculo, pero que más parecía la cola de un escorpión, apareció por detrás de la criatura. Jack ni siquiera era capaz de describir que forma tenía aquella cosa completa, pues cada pocos momentos, cambiaba de forma y de color, desde parecer que no iba a caber en la habitación, hasta no llegar a la cintura de Jack.

En realidad no parecía tener un cuerpo como tal, sino que parecía estar formado por energía, simplemente energía y entonces lo vio, unió todos los datos, todas las conversaciones con Ianto sobre lo que estaba atacando a sus hijas. Había pensado en algo físico, algo que a lo que poder atacar, contra lo que poder luchar con armas; pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo estaba mal desde el principio y que Ianto se lo había intentado mostrar.

Su rostro cambió y la criatura se dio cuenta, ahora comenzaba el juego de verdad.

"No querías a Joy."

"Ya te he dicho que un aperitivo no hubiera estado mal." Jack consiguió no contestar a eso, ya sabía que aquella cosa tan sólo lo hacía para enojarle y provocarle. "Pero no, yo quiero el plato fuerte, el especial de la casa."

"Me quieres a mi."

"Tu amigo te lo ha intentado decir muchas veces, supongo que por eso ahora está muerto, tenía que acabar con él para que no me chafara la respuesta."

"¡Ianto no está muerto!"

"Lo siento amigo mío, pero puedo entrar en el cuerpo de cualquiera de vosotros, simples humanos y de la misma forma que se tu hija es especial y que tu serás una fuente de energía inagotable para mi; también puedo sentir que tu amigo está muerto o lo estará dentro de unos pocos minutos."

Jack se puso nervioso; no era algo habitual en él, solo cuando la gente que quería estaba en peligro y no podía ayudarles. No se podía creer que Ianto fuera a morir así, tan cerca de él, casi en sus brazos y que Jack no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora capitán? ¿Dejarás morir a tu novio o intentarás enfrentarte conmigo y me entregarás tu energía, justo lo que necesito para dominar este mundo de especimenes inocentes?"

El disparo sonó tan repentino que el propio Jack se asustó y creyó que le habían disparado a él. vio el rayo de energía cruzar la habitación muy cerca de donde estaba, lo sintió y le erizó el cabello, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al capitán, fue ver a la criatura volverse ligeramente transparente, como si su color perdiera intensidad.

Se dio la vuelta y como si de una aparición se tratara, Ianto estaba allí, apenas podía sostenerse y tenía una herida en la cabeza que le sangraba. Dio un paso adelante tambaleante y miró a Jack. Sonrió débilmente, aunque el dolor de su cuerpo apenas se lo permitía.

Soltó el arma que llevaba en la mano y que un día antes había almacenado en la base. No habían averiguado todavía de donde había salido ni a que raza alienígena pertenecía; pero si que sabía como funcionaba. Era una pistola de energía, que no solo disparaba una descarga de energía, sino que además se deshacía de la energía que había dentro del cuerpo de la víctima.

"No sabía si también serviría con algo que no tuviera cuerpo."

"Ianto…"

Tras ellos la criatura protestó y se desvaneció, pero ambos sabían que aquello no había terminado allí, volvería, mucho más enfadado, pero sin duda volvería e intentaría atacarles otra vez. Pero ahora estarían prevenidos, Jack no dejaría que aquello volviera a suceder.

"Tenía que hacerlo por ti." Dijo Ianto, un momento antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo.

"¡Ianto!"

Jack corrió hacia él y lo cogió entre sus brazos, parecía tan poca cosa, le acarició el rostro y lo levantó en brazos.

"Todo saldrá bien, Ianto te lo prometo, todo saldrá bien."


	21. Chapter 21

Ianto apenas abultaba en los brazos de Jack, el capitán lo miró mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la base. Pocas veces había estado tan asustado, pero lo cierto era que jamás había temido tanto por la vida un ser tan querido. Ianto era su compañero, el amor de su vida, como no lo había sentido jamás.

Su mirada no se había apartado de Ianto, que apoyaba su cabeza débilmente sobre el hombro del capitán. Tenía un pequeño reguero de sangre que manaba de su cabeza y un gran hematoma en su mejilla derecha. Jack tan sólo esperaba que no tuviera nada más, que no fuera más que algo superficial y que después de todo, su compañero estuviera bien.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando cuando atravesó la puerta de la enfermería. Allí le estaban esperando Owen y el Doctor.

"Jack." Dijo el Doctor al verlo aparecer y se acercó hasta su amigo. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Necesito que le hagas un escáner, se ha dado un buen golpe y necesito saber si tiene algo roto." Dijo Jack a Owen, sin escuchar las palabras del Doctor. "Además está la herida de la cabeza, no se… no le he visto cuando ha caído al suelo, tal vez se haya golpeado, tal vez…"

"Jack."

Tanto Owen como el Doctor, se acercaron al capitán y le ayudaron a dejar a Ianto sobre la camilla. Jack estaba temblando, ninguno de los dos le había visto jamás así. El Doctor le hizo alejarse.

"Deja que Owen haga su trabajo, es médico, cuidará de él."

"No voy a dejarle solo." Jack forcejeó ligeramente con el Doctor, mientras su amigo intentaba sacarle de la habitación. "No voy a dejarle."

"Jack, mírame."

"Doctor, no. No vas a convencerme para que salga de aquí y deje a Ianto solo, si le ocurre algo, quiero estar con él, necesito estar con él."

"Jack."

Tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, pero finalmente, el capitán se dio la vuelta y miró al Doctor. Le destrozó el corazón verle así, los ojos enrojecidos, las manos que no dejaban de temblar, todo él parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Por eso, le abrazó. Jack no se lo esperaba, pero le abrazó. Jack se quedó quieto, quería abrazarle, quería compartir con él su dolor, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ianto había tratado de avisarle de que estaba ocurriendo, lo que esa criatura quería de él, pero no le había escuchado. Estaba tan convencido que esa cosa quería a sus hijas, que no le había prestado atención. Se había equivocado y ahora Ianto lo estaba pagando.

En completo silencio, el Doctor consiguió llevarlo al pasillo, Jack se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Su existencia había cambiado sobremanera desde que Ianto había entrado a formar parte de su vida; no solo era uno de los mejores agentes que había tenido jamás a su mando. Desde el principio había sido mucho más.

"Creo que no se dio cuenta; me miró aquella noche que nos conocimos de una forma… entonces supe que… entonces yo era un descreído Doctor, tan sólo pensaba en acostarme con él. Ianto no era más que un crío asustado, había estado en Canary Warf, durante el ataque de los Cibermen y yo intenté aprovecharme de él."

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo."

"No lo soy Doctor, es la pura verdad. Cuando le conocí creí que sería un buen polvo, nada más. No me di cuenta, ni cuando me enamoré de él, ni siquiera me enteré que él se había enamorado de mi."

Las imágenes que empezaron a aparecer en su mente, parecían ser de un pasado muy remoto, un tiempo en el que el amor no existía para Jack, tan sólo sexo por sexo nada más. Pero Ianto apareció y poco a poco empezó a ver las cosas de otra manera gracias al muchacho, el amor, la vida, todo era distinto cuando estaba con Ianto, incluso el sexo se convirtió en hacer el amor.

"Un día paso." El Doctor le observó en silencio mientras hablaba. "Me desperté en la cama, con Ianto a mi lado, acurrucado contra mi, durmiendo tranquilamente. Me dijo que tenía pesadillas por lo que había ocurrido en Londres, pero estando conmigo se relajaba, se sentía bien, relajado. Le miré mientras dormía, recuerdo que le acaricié la mejilla y ronroneó." Jack se echó a reír, se sentía completamente estúpido hablando así con el Doctor, pero no sabía mentirle a su amigo. "Sonreí y me di cuenta que no quería moverme de allí, no quería marcharme, como tantas otras veces hacía después de acostarme con alguien."

"Te quedaste allí."

"Me he quedado hasta ahora. Ianto es más de lo que me hubiera gustado reconocer nunca, no es sólo un amigo, no es un compañero, no es parte de este equipo. Ianto es mi vida y ahora siento que le he fallado, siento que su muere…"

"Ianto no va a morir, le he visto, es un chico fuerte y saldrá adelante. Ha tenido dos niños Jack y es un padre excelente. No te decepcionará ahora."

"¿Y si le he decepcionado yo?"

"No digas eso Jack."

Owen salió de la enfermería antes de lo que Jack había esperado y se preguntó si eso era algo bueno o malo. Miró a su compañero sin decir nada, apretando las manos hasta hacerse daño, esperando que fuera el propio Owen el que le dijera algo.

"Ianto tiene la cabeza más dura de lo que yo creía." Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. "Puedes estar tranquilo Jack, se pondrá bien." Jack suspiró de forma casi imperceptible para sus amigos. "Sólo una cosa." El capitán levantó la vista de golpe, ya había supuesto que aquello no podía ser tan bueno. "Es su espalda."

"No me digas…"

"No, es lo que piensas Jack, al menos no es tan grave." Jack dio un paso adelante hacia su amigo. "Se ha dado un buen golpe, tu mismo lo dijiste. Vas tener que conseguir que se esté tranquilo y preferiblemente en la cama durante unos días."

Jack estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo.

"¿Sólo eso?"

"¿Sólo eso? Jack parece que no conozcas a Ianto, ¿de verdad crees que va a quedarse en la cama mucho tiempo teniendo dos gemelas que le necesitan? Mira, en eso se parece a ti."

Jack lo pensó con frialdad, aunque ese último comentario no le había hecho excesiva gracia, pero era cierto, él mismo lo había dicho, Ianto era una padre excelente, siempre preocupado porque las niñas estuvieran bien; cuando lloraban, era el primero que se levantaba por las noches, sin importarle las horas de sueño que fuera a perder. Dormir de la mala manera en u sofá no era un problema para él y no cenar porque alguna de las niñas estuviera enferma, no le importaba.

"¿Qué es lo que le ocurre en la espalda?" Dijo por fin Jack.

"No es nada grave, siempre y cuando descanse claro. El golpe le ha producido una fuerte inflamación, que de momento, durante un par de días no le va a permitir morverse."

"¿Cómo si hubiera perdido la movilidad de sus piernas?"

Jack palideció de repente, ver a Ianto en una silla de ruedas era algo terrible, sobretodo porque podía imaginarse la reacción de su compañero al comprobar que las piernas no le respondían, aquello podría acabar con él.

"Sólo por unos días, hasta que baje la inflamación."

"¿Volverá a caminar?"

"Con un poco de tiempo para recuperarse y contigo a su lado, no lo dudo."

"¿Puedo verle?"

Owen se hizo a un lado, pero antes de que el capitán, entrara en la enfermería, le detuvo.

"Recuperará la consciencia en unas horas y puede que ahora lo veas con mal aspecto, pero tu sabes mejor que yo, que ha recibido unos cuantos golpes. Déjale descansar y ya verás como se recuperar."

Jack asintió y entró en la habitación por fin. Todo estaba en silencio, no había nadie experto Ianto que descansaba en la cama. Estaba dormido, inconsciente, tal y como le había dicho Owen y también como le había dicho, no tenía buen aspecto. El hematoma del rostro, se notaba más en su rostro pálido y la venda en la cabeza por la brecha que se había hecho, tampoco ayudaban a que Jack no se preocupara.

Se sentó a su lado, quería estar ahí cuando despertara y notara que las piernas no le reaccionaban. No quería que se asustara, quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que se lo prometía, que no iba a dejarle en ningún momento.

Pero en lugar de eso, en cuanto se sentó, cogió la mano de su compañero entre las suyas y comenzó a hablarle sobre las niñas, sobre lo rápido que habían crecido en esos pocos meses y en lo que tenía pensado para la familia cuando todo aquello terminara.

"Vamos a ser una familia modelo y cuando las niñas sean mayores y vayan al colegio, todos nos miraran y tendrán envidia de nosotros, de las niñas tan guapas que tenemos, de lo listas que son, me dirán que tengo el marido más guapo del mundo." Se cayó un momento. "¿Has oído lo que he dicho? Ya pienso en ti como mi marido, cuando ni siquiera te he pedido que te cases conmigo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?" Le acarició la mejilla. "No me contestes ahora, deja que te haga la pregunta como debe ser, al fin y al cabo soy un romántico, lo sabes bien, tu ahora descansa."

Le doy un tierno beso en los labios y se quedó en silencio. Se acomodó en la silla, no se iba a mover de allí, hasta que estuviera convencido que Ianto estaba bien, aunque las niñas… tenía que cuidar de su familia, de Ianto y de sus hijas, no podía permitir que les ocurriera nada más por su culpa.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack no se podía creer como había cambiado su vida en el último año. Parecía parte de un sueño del que se despertaría y todo volvería a estar como antes, manteniendo una extraña relación con Ianto, sin decirle los sus verdaderos sentimientos y guardando todavía un eterno amor por el Doctor.

Pero todo eso había desaparecido, desde luego apreciaba al Doctor, pero como un buen amigo, el mejor incluso y el padre de su hijo. Pero nada más, ahora su corazón tan sólo latía por una persona que ahora le necesitaba. Además tenía tres hijos, quien se lo iba a decir, con todo lo que había hecho en su vida y ahora tenía tres bebés maravillosos.

Los niños estaban creciendo muy rápido, pronto cumpliría el año y antes de que se diera cuenta estarían de camino al colegio. Todavía temía lo que pudiera ocurrir con Tyler, pese a lo que el Doctor le había dicho, todavía pensaba que su amigo podía cambiar de opinión y decidiera llevárselo lejos. Si se lo llevaba apenas lo vería y cuando eso ocurriera, el niño habría crecido y ya no reconocería a su padre.

Era lo malo de tener mucho tiempo libre para pensar. Había dejado a Gwen a cargo de la base, confiaba en ella y en el resto del equipo para hacer el trabajo mientras él cuidaba de Ianto. Lleva casi un día inconsciente y pese a que Owen le había dicho que era algo normal, necesitaba verlo despertar para poder relajarse de nuevo.

Así, sentado junto a la cama, sin moverse en todo el día, Jack pensaba en el paso y en el futuro, en como había cambiado todo y en lo que pasaría con el tiempo. Además, nadie se había preguntado, hasta que punto Joy era especial, como había dicho la criatura. Desde el principio, Jack se había preguntado si alguno de sus hijos heredaría su particularidad de ser inmortal y después de aquel ataque, se preguntó si sería Joy, peor no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle al Doctor o a Owen al respecto.

"Deberís comer algo." Jack se dio la vuelta. Rose estaba apoyada en la puerta. "Owen dijo que hasta mañana por la mañana no era probable que despertara."

"Lo se, pero aún así no quiero dejarlo solo."

"No está solo, creo que a estas alturas Ianto ya sabe que pase lo que pase estás con él." Rose entró en la habitación y fue hasta Jack. Se conocían bien, habían pasado por mucho juntos y durante mucho tiempo había compartido el mismo amor por el Doctor. "Te quiere y sabe que… pase lo que pase jamás te perderá."

"Parece que hables de ti y del Doctor."

Rose se ruborizó, definitivamente la conocía bien.

"No, ahora estoy hablando de ti y de Ianto. Habéis tenido dos niñas preciosas, le has dicho que le quieres, que ya es más de lo que yo te he visto hacer nunca por el Doctor y ahora estás aquí. ¿No crees que Ianto lo pasaría mucho peor si supiera que has dejado de dormir y comer por no moverte de su lado?"

"No me gusta que uses el chantaje emocional conmigo."

"Pues la verdad es que siempre me ha funcionado muy bien con los dos, el Doctor todavía sigue cayendo." Los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron. "¿Sabes una cosa? Tyler cada vez se parece más a ti, te veo reflejado en él."

"¿Por qué, porque es muy guapo y encantador?"

"Eso también, pero sobretodo porque es muy testarudo siempre sabe lo que quiere hacer." Alargó la mano hasta su amigo y mantuvo la sonrisa. "Vamos, tienes mala cara ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste y dormiste?"

"Sinceramente no lo recuerdo."

"¿Y las niñas? Se que Rhys y Gwen están encantados de cuidar de ellas, pero te recuerdo que son tus hijas y te necesitan, Ianto quiere que cuides de ellas, eso no tengo ni que pensarlo. Eres su padre y las adoras."

Jack no dijo nada, pese a haber salvado el mundo más veces de las que podía recordar, lo cierto era que todo aquello, se le estaba haciendo realmente complicado y lo peor de todo es que no quería compartirlo con nadie.

"Vamos a hacer una cosa, Tu te vienes conmigo ahora, comes algo te echas un rato y descansas y cambio me quedo con Ianto. No tengo nada que hacer, el Doctor se ha llevado de paseo a Tyler."

"Tienes que avisarme si despierta." Rose se mantuvo firme, la mano delante de Jack, esperando que el capitán le hiciera caso. "Muy bien, no se lo consigues pero siempre ganas."

- o -

Tal y como le había pedido Rose, Jack se fue a comer, aunque no tenía hambre y parecía que el estómago se le había cerrado y luego se fue a casa de Gwen a buscar a las gemelas. Era cierto, sus amigos estaban encantados de tenerlas.

"Así practicamos." Decía continuamente Rhys que estaba demostrando ser un padre ejemplar para las niñas.

En un día había aprendido a poner los pañales con una mano, mientras con la otra comprobaba el estado del biberón; Gwen había descubierto además que su marido sabía muchas nanas, que hacían que las niñas se quedaran dormidas automáticamente. Definitivamente, cuando toda aquello terminara, le propondría tener un hijo.

La visita de Jack fue una sorpresa para los adultos y una auténtica fiesta para las pequeñas. En cuanto vieron a su padre, las dos niñas comenzaron a reír y a moverse para llamar su atención. Jack fue hasta ellas, que estaba sentadas en sus dos carritos.

"Estábamos a punto de salir a dar un paseo, pero ya que estás aquí supongo que querrás hacerlo tu." Le dijo Gwen con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque Jack sabía que algo detrás de aquel gesto, algo que no se atrevía a decir, por lo que hizo él.

"Vamos dilo, piensas que soy un padre terrible y que he dejado abandonadas a mis hijas."

"Yo no he dicho eso, pero ya que lo comentas, entiendo que Ianto es tu vida y que lo harías todo por él, pero ten en cuenta que tienes a las niñas, te necesitan ahora que Ianto…" Se arrepintió nada más empezar a decirlo.

"Lo se y no sabes cuanto lo siento. Pero supongo que no estaba preparado para todas estas responsabilidades. Cuando por fin me había hecho a la idea de ser padre; esa cosa nos ataca y Ianto se interpone aún cuando sabía que no me iba a pasar nada. No se, creo que me he sentido bastante inútil estos días y tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo."

Gwen le abrazó, notó la tensión en el cuerpo del capitán, pero no dijo nada al respecto, Jack era lo bastante reservado como para que le estuviera costado horrores ser sincero ahora.

"Ianto sabía que esa cosa te quería a ti y no a las niñas, lo averiguó y quiso evitarlo. No se trataba de ser un superhéroe ni nada parecido, ya sabes que Ianto no quiere demostrarte nada, los dos sábeis que no es necesario. Lo único que ha hecho es salvarte la vida."

"Ese es el problema Gwen, ¿no lo ves? Yo soy el inmortal, yo soy el que os protege, el que explota las bombas porque volverá a regenerarse, no Ianto."

"Veo que el que no lo entiendes eres tu."

Jack la miró sin comprender. Desde el carro, Joy alargó los brazos y comenzó a hacer ruiditos para llamar la atención de su padre, mientras que Emily se había quedado dormida a su lado en cuanto vio a su padre. Jack cogió en brazos a su hija y la niña apretó su pequeño cuerpo contra él, como si temiera que fuera a marcharse de nuevo y pudiera perderle.

"Ya no estás solo, has creado una familia y Ianto quiere que le veas como un igual. No se trata de que te salve la vida o de ponerse en peligro él. Ianto lo daría todo por ti, incluso su vida."

"Eso es lo que me da miedo. Si lo hubieras visto, acabó con esa cosa cuando apenas se podía mover, se tambaleó caminando hacia mi, tenía una herida horrible en la cabeza y aún así había hecho lo que yo no había conseguido. No me siento mal por eso, no quiero hacerlo todo yo; pero no puedo dejar de pensar que Ianto puede morir un día de estos."

"Jack…"

Joy miró al capitán, parecía comprender las palabras de su padre o tal vez tan solo supiera que estaba triste. Le miró unos ojos azules intensos y brillantes, llenos de una fuerza más allá de la de cualquier bebé. Sin duda había parte de Jack en ella, lo veía, lo sentía, aunque no pudiera explicarlo.

"Pero tienes razón." Dijo por fin Jack. "Y creo que ya se lo que Ianto quiere que yo esté haciendo ahora mientras despierta."

Colocó a la niña en su carro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gwen dispuesto para marcharse.

"¿No me vas a decir que es lo que vas a hacer después de todo mi discurso para hacerte sentir mejor?"

"Tengo que saber si alguna de las niñas tiene parte del vortex dentro, igual que Tyler, aunque supongo que Tyler es todavía más especial, siendo medio Señor del tiempo y medio yo."

"Deberíamos ir contigo." Gwen llamó a Rhys y le contó en dos palabras lo que iban a hacer.

"Probablemente, porque no se ni como voy a conseguir averiguarlo."


	23. Chapter 23

"Jack." Dijo el Doctor, justo cuando el capitán iba de camino al cuarto de las niñas. Se volvió y miró a su amigo. "Acaba de despertar."

Olvidó lo demás, daba igual el vortex o la necesidad de saber si sus hijas lo tenían, Ianto estaba despierto, era lo único importante. Echó a correr pasillo adelante, no quería perder ni un minuto lejos del hombre al que tanto amaba.

Al llegar al cuarto, el muchacho estaba despierto, demasiado pálido para estar bien, pero al menos había vuelto con él. Jack se sentó en la cama, en silencio, observándole, mientras el muchacho le miraba. Acarició su mejilla y se acercó para darle un beso.

"Me has dado un buen susto."

"Lo siento, pero esa cosa quería hacerte daño, no podía permitir que ocurriera." Dijo Ianto mientras rodeaba lentamente el cuello de su compañero con ambos brazos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiro. "He soñado contigo, creía que no volvería a verte."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Ianto se estremeció antes de ser capaz de hablar, abrazó con mayor intensidad todavía al capitán y dejó que le besara, como siempre hacía para calmarle.

"En el sueño… esa cosa volvía y decidías sacrificarte por nosotros, por las niñas y por mi. Se que no harías una cosa tan estúpida, que no nos dejarías, pero…"

Lo notó, le conocía demasiado bien como para conocer cada uno de los movimientos del capitán y sabía que la forma en la que acababa de tensar su cuerpo, significaba que estaba escondiendo algo, que había algo que no el quería contar.

"Jack, ¿Qué pasa?"

Aquellos ojos eran tan sinceros con él, Jack podía decir muchas cosas, podía tratar de inventar historias y hacer que todo el mundo se las creyera, pero cuando miraba a los ojos a Ianto, cualquiera de esas mentiras desaparecía porque no había nada que pudiera ser más cierto para el muchacho que la mirada azul del capitán.

"Pensabas hacerlo ¿verdad? Hasta que me interpuse pensabas sacrificarte por nosotros. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? ¿Ibas a dejarme solo con las niñas?" Ianto clavó su mirada en Jack, necesitaba respuestas y necesitaba que Jack lo dijera en voz alta. "Jack."

"Esa cosa volverá, lo hará cuando menos lo esperemos, cuando no estemos preparados para enfrentarnos a ella y volverá a usar a las niñas contra nosotros."

"¿Crees que no lo se? Pero Jack, no puedes dejarme solo. No se críar a las niñas sin ti. En el fondo no soy más que un chico aterrizado que te necesita par cuidar a sus dos bebés."

Jack sonrió y le dio un nuevo beso.

"No debes infravalorarte tanto Ianto. He visto todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, he visto como has pasado los peores meses de tu vida llevando en tu vientre a las niñas y estuviste a punto de morir para traerlas a este mundo. ¿De verdad crees que no estás preparado para cuidar de ellas aunque y no esté?"

Pese a lo agotado que estaba, Ianto se levanto rápidamente y abrazó a Jack, como si temiera que el capitán fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, rodeó su cuello con fuerza, intentando que el sueño no se hiciera realidad, perder a Jack era de las pocas cosas que jamás podría aceptar.

Los brazos de Jack lo sostuvieron también y lo levantaron, antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo tenía en brazos y caminaba fuera de la habitación. Se miraron, mientras el capitán caminaba por el pasillo de la base con su compañero en brazos; jamás había sentido nada parecido por ninguna otra persona, muchas veces creía haberse enamorado, pero jamás como le había pasado con Ianto. Aquel muchacho le hacía sentirse vivo, hacía que todos los miedos y los fantasmas que lo rodeaban desaparecieran rápidamente. Porque Ianto le hacía feliz.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"Quiero demostrarte de lo que eres capaz."

"Jack no…"

"No voy a marcharme a ninguna parte, solo quiero que veas que no eres ese muchacho que entró a trabajar en la base, has cambiado mucho Ianto." Siguió caminando, sabía perfectamente donde iba, por lo que pudo deleitarse mirando aquellos ojos azules que le preguntaba donde iban. Al llegar a la puerta se apoderó de sus labios y lo dejó en el suelo, asegurándose que no lo soltaba, todavía estaba muy débil para caminar por si mismo.

Dejó que fuera el propio Ianto el que abriera la puerta y cuando iba a volver a preguntar donde habían ido, se quedó sin palabras, con la boca abierta y la mirada fija. Gwen y Rhys estaban jugando con las niñas, acababan de despertarte de su siesta y sus tíos estaban con ellas, hablándoles, jugando, incluso haciéndolas reír. Junto a ellas, Rose y el Doctor estaban con Tyler, el Doctor hablaban al niño y para sorpresa de todos, el bebé se echó a reír como si comprendiera las palabras de su padre. Las manos de Jack rodearon la cintura de Ianto y lo apretaron con fuerza.

"Todo esto es gracias a ti."

Ianto se dio la vuelta hacia Jack. "¿Pero cómo? Yo no he hecho nada Jack, no tengo nada ver con Tyler y las niñas, las llevé en mi interior, si, pero ahora, me da miedo pensar que les puede ocurrir algo y no saberlo. Yo no he hecho nada."

"Hay es donde te equivocas. Estuve a punto de odiar al Doctor por llevarse a Tyler, pero tu nos ayudaste a hacer las cosas bien. estaba muerto de miedo cuando Owen me dijo que iba a ser padre contigo y con él, creí que era la peor maldición posible, porque no quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa, pero tu me demostrarte, que no se trataba de ningún tipo de maldición, sino todo lo contrario, me enseñaste que las niñas eran el fruto de lo que sentías por mi y de lo mucho que yo te quiero."

Los ojos de Ianto se inundaron de lágrimas y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El corazón no podía latirle más rápido y todo él estaba a punto de perder el control. Sin embargo, sonrió al ver a Rhys haciéndole monerías a su hija, Joy se reía y contagió a su hermana en el más bonito de los sonidos que ni Jack y Ianto hubieran escuchado nunca.

"¿Lo ves? Tu has conseguido que seamos una gran familia, muy original desde luego, pero una familia al fin y al cabo."

"Te quiero." Dijo Ianto casi por inercia sin darse cuenta que todos sus amigos le estaba mirando. "Te quiero Jack y no voy a consentir que luches por mi más de lo que yo lo haría, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mucho que resucites."

"Ianto."

"No, lo digo en serio. No quiero que mi marido tenga que morir mil veces para salvarme. ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos a las niñas?"

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"Piénsalo, seguramente al menos una de las gemelas tenga tu misma característica y no pueda morir. ¿Cómo les vamos a decir que no hagan cosas peligrosas si nos pueden decir que no les pasará nada?"

"Eso ya lo se, digo lo de _tu marido._"

Ianto se ruborizó, lo dijo todo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Jack le sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con tanta intesidad, no lo había visto así desde el día que había nacido y las niñas y eso que ese día había estado preocupado por su salud.

"¿Quieres que nos casemos?"

"Después de todo soy un chico tradicional, quiero una familia, un marido, unos hijos. Ya tenemos a las niñas, aunque no hayan venido al mundo de la forma más normal posible. Así que s, quiero casarme contigo, aunque me gustaría que me lo pidieras tu."

Casi sin dejarle terminar de hablar, Jack se arrodilló y cogió su mano.

"Ianto Jones… ya se que no es la forma más romántica de hacerlo, pero hace mucho que aprendí que en este trabajo no merece la pena preparar citas ni cosas parecidas. Así que lo haré sin más, de todas formas lo tenía preparado hace mucho. Ianto Jones. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ianto amplió la sonrisa y asintió mientras e mordía el labio. Jack lo tomó en brazos y los dos rieron al mismo tiempo. Las cosas en Torchwood pasaban tan rápido que en ocasiones no les daba tiempo de asimilarlas. Pero al menos por unos minutos, hasta que sucediera la siguiete crisis en el mundo, Jack y Ianto serían completamente felices.

- o -

"¿Jack podemos hablar?" Dijo el Doctor después de llamar a la puerta del despacho de su amigo. "Bueno en primer lugar quería darte la enhorabuena por la noticia. No esperaba verte casado, pero ya veo que Ianto te ha cambiado de verdad."

"¿y en segundo lugar? Por tu cara diría que no estás muy seguro de cómo me voy a tomar esto."

"Tienes razón, no lo se. Pero es algo que llevo pensando desde hace días." Rose también apareció en el despacho y entonces Jack lo supo. "Es la hora."

"¿Y que pasa con Tyler? ¿Qué es lo que habéis decidido al final?"

"Tyler se queda contigo." Dijo Rose, sentándose junto al Doctor. "Sabemos que nuestra vida en la TARDIS no es fácil y mucho menos segura. Tampoco que queremos que ninguno de los enemigos del Doctor se entere que Tyler existe y sabemos que vas a ser quien mejor pueda cuidarle y educarle."

"Podríais no marcharos?" El Doctor sonrió. "Ya, tienes que seguir investigando el universo."

"Pero estaremos aquí cada dos por tres, no creas que voy a djar de ver a mi hijo todos los días."

"¿Cuándo dices todos los días…"

"Todos los días Jack, Tyler ni se va a enterar que no estamos."

"Además vais a necesitar a alguien que os ayude con la boda y mientras Gwen y Tosh están ocupadas en la base, yo puedo hacerlo, he ido a suficientes bodas como para saber lo que no queréis en la vuestra." Los dos amigos la miraron, por un momento pensaron que tal vez se había dado un golpe en la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso os habéis olvidado que sigo siendo una chica y me gustan las bodas de cuento de hadas?"

El Doctor podría jurar que había cierto tonillo de indignación en las palabras de su compañera, pero no dijo nada.

"Entonces ¿Qué, os veremos por aquí con el tren de las ocho?"

Jack se levantó y abrazó a sus amigos, sus vidas habían cambiado por completo, ya no eran los mismo que habían viajado juntos durante todo aquel tiempo, ahora, tenían hijos, una vida estable y una boda que preparar. Los siguientes meses, iban a ser un completo caos.

¿Continuará?


End file.
